Fire Emblem: A Blazing Story
by JD the God of Salt
Summary: No longer a Co-Written Story, this is now 100% My second project! Based off of, you guessed it Blazing Sword. Prequel story to To Love a Druid, and I highly suggest you read this story first before jumping to TLAD. But anyway, I hope you enjoy my Second Story R&R as usual
1. Chapter 1: Change in Management

Chapter 1

Today's the day. The day where the alliance between the 4 countries are being finalized tonight. As I head out I hear a familiar voice.

"Wes!" I turn and I see my childhood friend Yuki.

"Yuki, must you always yell we are neighbors after all?" We started walking down the road into the market area.

"Well I'm excited! Today's the day where the alliance between Latasi,Celicri,Magmeal,and Rendall is officially signed by the 4 kings. Aren't you going to the ceremony?"

"No I'm not Yuki, you know I'm not very involved with Latasi's government. I have better things to do with my time."

"Even though your family has served the royal family for generations? You're the only one in your family who isn't under the service of the King."

"Yea but I'm also the first Shaman in my family but you don't pester me about that." "But that's something completely different though. It tore your parents up when you announced you weren't working with his majesty."

"Like I've said before I have better things to do with my time."

"Like what?"

"Like studying." "Seriously, Wes? You're one of the most powerful mages and shamans Latasi has ever seen."

"But I wasn't strong enough to keep her alive." It's been 3 months since my wife Magi died from a Pirate raid. It's something I don't like talking about, but I feel you should know that.

"Wes, you have to let that go. Magi wouldn't want you to lament like this." "No! The fault is mine and mine alone to bear."

"It's staggering that you're alive when all you do is study Wes."

"Well you know I can cook, Yuki. I did save your life by feeding you."

"Yea I keep forgetting that haha."  
We reach the crossroads and Yuki asks,

"So are you sure you're not going to go to the ceremony? It'll make your parents happy for them to see your face."

"At this point I might go, because I have a feeling you're not going live it down if I don't go"

"I'm not that cruel, Wes. I'll let it die after a month or two."

She starts to head to the Ice Temple

"So, I'll see you at the ceremony. Bye Wes."

"Goodbye Yuki."

So where was I going again? Oh yes the Tome shop! They've brought in some new dark tomes for me. But on the way a courier stops me.

"Wes, sir!"

"I'm not Wes."

"Your X shaped scar says differently-"  
"Don't talk about my scar."

"My apologies. I have a letter for you."

"From who?"

"Princess Espada, sir."

"Return the letter to her."  
"Are you sure sir? She said it was of utmost urgency that I give this to you."

"First stop kneeling, I'm not a royal my family has only served the royal family of this

country. Second did she tell you this in a very lovestruck tone?"  
"Yes, sir"

He said while standing up,

"Then return to sender, I'm deeply sorry for wasting your time."

"Yes sir."

As he left I told him

"And stop calling me sir!"

Luckily when he stopped me I was in front of the Tome Shop. I hope no one heard that little conversation.

"Goodness, Wes you continuously keep shooting Princess Espada down."

"You heard that, Aunt Niime?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if half the city heard that, my boy."

"I should've just taken the letter."

"But then you wouldn't be you Wes."

"Don't get corny on me Aunt Niime. Is the Tome here?"

"Hahahahaha. Let me have my fun my it just came in. Here it is."

She pulls out a small crate,

"In all honesty Wes I'm surprised you haven't lost your mind like my sons. You have mastered Flux, Nosferatu, and Luna, now you're moving on to the mental devastating Fenrir"

"Yes I'm surprised too Aunt Niime, you say they enter a mindless state. Well let's hope I don't follow suit."

I start to head out and Aunt Niime replies with,

"I hope so, as well because you're my only Shaman customer."

As I leave the shop I reply:

"Way to kill the mood Auntie"

As I leave I consider blowing off the ceremony in order to begin my journey with Fenrir but I promised Yuki I'd go so I went to my home (It's not big if you're wondering.) Grabbed my bag placed Flux and Nosferatu as well Fenrir inside and went to the Castle grounds. As I entered someone patted my shoulder:

"Hey Wes."

I turn and its Luphy, another childhood friend. He and I are polar opposites him being a Monk and all but we have each other's back and he's just as paranoid as I am.

"Greetings Luph. I see you have some Tomes on hand as well." As I point to his bag

"Well _You_ know you got to have a few Tomes on you at all times, in case something were to happen."

Glad to see he's being careful, and then he asks:

"So when are you going to ask Princess Espada out?"

"I'm not Luphy. You heard the conversation with the courier too?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone in the market heard it."I turned and I found my mother. She gave me a hug and says:

"It's good to see you again, my son. I forgot how much you've grown since Niime took you in."

"It's good to see you again Mother. I missed you and Father dearly."

"We missed you as well. So you're presence means you are now working under the King?"

"I can't fulfill all of your dreams Mother."

"Fair enough. You were always a smart kid Wes, I'm disappointed that I couldn't raise you myself, but you were keen on Elder Magic. A shame. Well I'm going to go mingle with the royalty. Remember to visit the Castle. Bye bye."

As Mother goes to "mingle" with the other royals that same courier comes up to me:  
"I've a message for you Wes."

"What is it now?"  
"The Princess Espada has requested an audience with you and you alone Wes."

I take a glance at the window and I see her staring at me. I look back at the courier and ask:

"And if I decline?"

Before the courier can even think of a response Luphy barges

"He's just joking, courier my apologies. He'll see her right away."  
"Great she's expecting you so do not keep her waiting."

As he exits I turn at Luphy and say:

"What in Naga's name are you doing Luphy!?"

"Listen, there's something off. I feel someone's going to get killed tonight, and we need to be prepared, so make your peace or tensions with Espada and get back down here in case something happens."

The look he gave me was like he was ready to fight in the Holy War.

"Alright. I'll be back."

Walking through the hallways reminds me of home. The murals are everywhere, I faintly smell food. Latasi's royal family are a bunch of party they spent as much time being snooty and cocky, the other countries wouldn't hate the I find the stairs and I make my way up.I find the Princess and open up with:

"So what do you want?"

She turns around gracefully and says:

"Well I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About you and I. You see I sent that letter to you to ask you to be my husband. You'll be given a lot of power and land. All you have to do is be mine and mine alone."

"There's the problem with that. I already have land and power, your father has acknowledged me as the most powerful Shaman in Latasi and my family has land for acres."

"But you don't acquaint yourself with your family in that aspect. You refuse to work with my Father as the Family's Shaman. You are shy Wesley, so let me open you up."

"As you can see I've rejected you 50+ times, and you think I'm shy? The royal family are a bunch of cowards who view monarchy as the way of the future, you rely too heavily on the ice dragons, because the family's magical power is lackluster at best. Maybe if you weren't busy being a bunch of brigands at a Tavern, the others wouldn't hate Latasi as much."

I left the room with Espada being speechless. That'll get her to back off. Eh… maybe I overdone it a little. I make it back outside and I meet with Luphy and Yuki:

"Hey Wes!"

I got to clear my glasses real quick. Did Yuki just look stunning?

"You look fantastic Yuki."

"I know I told her the same thing."

"Thanks guys. You two clean up terribly."I reply with:

"Well I didn't change my clothes because that's a waste of time. Mage's Garb should be good enough."

"I agree with Wes. Changing for a Ceremony is too much. So Wes, you let her down?"

"Yea, I did. I think I was too harsh though."

"Whoa, that must mean she's ready to cry."

"Well I wouldn't say tears, but she was speechless after I said what I had to say."

"Well Wes, the royal family's coming down I guess it's time for the alliance to be finalized"

The entirety of Latasi's royal family came outside with the Kings of Celcicri,Magmeal,and Rendall waiting near the signing table. The King opens and says:

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Today marks a great day in the continent of Phi. The Alliance of Phi will be finalized tonight!"

Up Roaring applause from all directions. Yuki is clapping as well, as Luphy albeit alot slower and more careful. The King of Celicri stands and says:

"Yes, despite the strained relations between Celicri and Latasi we are willing to put that hatred to rest."

And that was when madness ensued. In unison three arrows hit the King's heart, neck and head as he fell on the floor, lifeless. After some screams, gasps , and a few people passing out, the King of Magmeal stands and says:

"How about we do this _MY_ way. Magmeal is taking over. We were destined to be rulers of Phi, and we _Hate_ sharing power. Robert of Latasi, Orpheus of Rendall choose. Join Magmeal or _DIE_."

Everyone except my mother, Luphy,Yuki,and myself slowly then looks at Luphy, Yuki and myself and says:

"You refuse to submit?"

We all reply in unison:  
"Never!"

"Then _Die!_ Kill them!"

I pull out Flux, the first Tome I ever learned to use. Luphy pulled out a Shine Tome. Mother summoned an Elfire Tome, and Yuki took a Lightning Tome out of her coat pocket. Luckily for us he only brought Generals:

"Shame you brought Knights. Magic will tear through armor like paper."

A General rushes at me. I use a basic Flux spell. Flashes of lightning materializes from my hand and changes into dark matter. As he strikes I dodge and the dark matter starts to seep in his armor and then the dark matter explodes, killing him. Mother's duel was graceful. She summons a trap as the General attempted to stab her, immobilizing him then she places three spheres and almost instantly an inferno scorches the General, burning him alive. Luphy however had a close duel. The General barely grazed his shoulder, and afterward he whispered a mini prayer, the only words I heard were:

"Naga."

He swipes his hands in front of the General's helmet and the helmet exploded as well as the General's head. Yuki is a very agile Anima Mage, as she ducks The General's Lance and used Thunder to strike him dead Generals.

"Luph you alright?"

"I've been through worse. I was taught at a Latasi temple remember. A vulnerary will patch this right up."

Mother then tells me:

"Wes we have to get out of here! We can't fight forever.""Your mother is right Wes we have to leave."

They were right. We couldn't fight forever. We had to run, so I book it and everyone follows suit. All I heard from the King of Magmeal is:

"Find them and kill them! _NOW!_ "

We make it all the way to my parents' manor and we discuss plans.:

"We have to leave Latasi, nowhere in the country is safe now."

"But where are we going to go Wes? We have no time to prepare, and the Soldiers are trying to kill us all."

"I might be able to help you with that my dear"

"You know something, we don't Mother?"

"There's a neutral country that no country is involved with. We can go there for now, but it'll be a long journey as Latasi is the farthest away."

"It's all we got. Let's travel by foot."

"Okay I'll get 7500 gold and we'll head out immediately"

"Be swift Mother."

Mother leaves leaving, Yuki, Luphi and myself alone.

"So what are we going to do when we get there Wes?"

"I don't know Yuki, plan? Hopefully we'll meet people who hate Magmeal."

Luphy then asks:

"What about Niime?"

Then a familiar voice replies:

"I'm coming with you hehehehe."

"Aunt Niime? Where were you this whole time?"

"Don't pester me with your questions my child. Now don't argue with me, I'm coming with and that's final."

"That's okay Niime, let me just grab 5000 more gold. We'll sneak out the back."

"Get ready for anything everyone."

"O.K. Wes."  
"Let's go follow me."

We make it to the gate and before we head out I take one last look at Latasi

"We'll be back."

We leave the country with the intention of getting it back.


	2. Chapter 2: A Chance Encounter

**It has been 3 days since we fled Latasi. We still have supplies since we sporadically run into towns who aren't in favor of Magmeal's takeover most recently a town called Santaruz. I'm not writing this anything, I'm just sharing my thoughts. Anyway Luphy comes up to me with an annoyed look on his face and asks:**

" **Are you kidding me, Wes?"**

" **What, Luph?"**

" **Everytime, we get to a town, at least 2 women hit on you! This is ridiculous!"**

" **What's your point Luphy? I've denied all of them, and I even told them I was married."**

" **Keyword, being WAS. You're a woman magnet Wes! Stop it!"**

" **That's not my issue, Luphy I just mind my business."**

 **If you hadn't guessed at this point, I attract women effortlessly. Weirdly everyone addresses this to me like I don't know. I'm the only one who doesn't really care about it. Luphy is the one brings it up the most however, in a similar matter as just now. As for everyone else it happens once in awhile. Anyway after that little debacle I get started on reading Fenrir. Also don't worry Luphy and I argue like this all the time.**

" **So, you are starting Fenrir now child?"**

" **Yes, Grandma Niime I have to start it eventually. I never noticed until now that this is a heavy tome."**

" **Yes. It is a tome based off the destroyer of life, the Wolf Fenrir. In Norse mythos Fenrir is foretold to kill Odin, the King of the Gods. So they keep him bound to chains. In retaliation he bit off the right hand of Tyr. So the destructive power of that tome is staggering."**

" **I see. I can't read this now then. I need time to read this in silence."**

" **Wes dear, don't you think you've had enough Elder Magic? I fear if you delve deeper into these tomes you are going to enter a blank state like your Uncles."**

" **Don't doubt your own child Lea. Wes is a very talented Shaman. I could see him as a Druid in a couple of years. He already mastered Flux, Luna, and Nosferatu in a very short time. Have faith now daughter."**

" **Thanks Grandma. But I did forget my Luna tome. If anything I'll just buy another Luna tome at our next stop."**

" **If you live long enough to get there."**

 **A voice says and immediately we're surrounded.**

" **You really think you can escape the power of Magmeal? You must be more stupid than the King thinks."**

" **The King of Magmeal sent brigands after us? If that's true then he's really the dumb one." I retort.**

" **Oh we got a smart one. With the X shaped scar you must be Wes, the Shaman Prodigy. They say you lost your beloved in a Pirate Attack while you were away from the country. Some husband you-"**

 **He didn't finish his sentence because he got knocked to the floor by Flux. Dead silence except the closing of my Flux tome. The other bandits surround him to see if he's okay.**

" **Boys kill them all! I will not forget this Wes! No one injures Zagan the Great and lives! Make sure Wes survives! I will kill him personally."**

" **Yeah yeah, go cry and we'll meet again."**

" **Jeez, Wes that was pretty cruel even for you." Yuki states**

" **Whatever. Let's just be rid of these Brigands and we'll be back on our way yeah?"**

" **Yes, of course. Come children let's do away with these ruffians."**

 **We head back to the town with the brigands not following us but rather keeping guard of the area outside. Mother then states:**

" **I know it may not be the greatest idea, but let's split up."**

 **Yuki, Luphy and I give Mother a dumbfounded look.**

" **Uh , you're right. That isn't a good idea, we have mercenaries after us why would we split up now?"**

" **We're well known nobles of Latasi, that still means something. Besides when I got back to the house I saw a General who attacked and killed your father. I know we are better off without him but, I had to confront him. I killed the man but…."**

 **Mother lifted her leg to reveal a grievous wound. Everyone's face showed shock including myself.**

" **I'm no good in a fight at this point. If I keep going with you I'll be a burden at this point."**

" **Well Mother I volunteer to go with you."**

" **No, child I will go with Lea. You three go back out and fight those ruffians. Show them what for!"**

 **Grandma and Mother begin to walk and before we knew it they were out of sight.**

" **So, Wes what do you say about going back out there?" Luphy asked with a look that meant he probably predicted what I was going to say.**

" **Of course. But as great as we are as mages we can't fight them all Luph. "**

" **I might be able to help with that."**

 **We all turn to see two men. One is riding a Horse while the other is on foot. He had red hair and wore a blue outfit with matching boots. The other had Lavender hair and wore an orange brownish armor. His Horse was also armored though not to the same extent.**

" **I take those brigands that are waiting are looking for you three? If so then we have a common enemy. My name is Eliwood Prince of Pherae. With me is my retainer Marcus."**

 **Yuki and Luphy bow. I don't.**

" **Wes, bow. He's a noble."**

" **Why bow, when a handshake and a friendly greeting will do the job just as well? A pleasure to meet you Eliwood. I'm Wes, and with me are Yuki and Luphy; my two great friends." I extend my hand and he shakes it.**

" **Wes? I have heard that name before. Marcus have you ever heard of Wes before?"**

" **If I'm correct he's the grandson of Niime, better known as the Hermit of the Mountain."**

 **Eliwood then gives me a shocked look. He then bows to me.**

" **I never thought I'd meet the grandson of one of the most powerful Druids in Elibe's history. A great pleasure indeed."**

" **Why are you bowing? Didn't we just shake hands? We are all on equal ground, equal level. No title can sever that now."**

" **My apologies, but to be the grandchild of what technically is a celebrity. Must put a lot of pressure on you."**

" **It's nothing. The pressure died with age. I've grown to just live with it. If you ever meet Grandma, she'll probably rant about how great she thinks I am. But that's besides the point. You can help us get rid of these ruffians?"**

" **Not can. Will. We need all the help we can get. Will you join us?"**

 **Yuki took the words right out of my mouth.**

" **Of course!"**

" **Fantastic! Follow us."**

 **We went back out the same we came and saw some of the brigands dead on the floor. Eventually we started to see five more people. When we caught up with them Eliwood introduced us. The little girl was Rebecca, an Archer from the last town over. You can tell she hasn't seen much out of her town. But she has a natural talent with a Bow and Arrow. The Cavalier was Lowen, I couldn't get to see his eyes as they were covered by his shaggy teal hair. While not being in the service for as long as Marcus, he knows his way with a Sword or Lance. Then there were two Fighters, Dorcas being the calmer of the two therefore making Bartre the more aggressive one. Dorcas is a married man so we got along well. Bartre however isn't, in fact his worst enemy is a woman and he trains vigorously to best her in combat. Finally their tactitian, Mark wore green robes and sport his hair lightly similar to Lowen's. He doesn't fight, but regardless of being young he is adept at strategy and is a very nice guy.**

" **Everyone the goal is Zagan. Wes has already injured him prior to our meeting. Speaking of which, how did you get a hit on him?" Mark asked.**

" **Uh… he's kinda fat, so he was an easy target." I say as I shrug my shoulders. I then reach for Flux.**

" **Well with that description, he'll be easy to spot." Mark joked.**

 **I already like this guy. Mark decided that we split into two groups. Eliwood, Marcus, Bartre, and Lowen in one group. Yuki, Luphy, Rebecca, Dorcas, and myself along with Mark are the other group.**

" **Hmmm. A small forest. Wes, go in there. Despite the small size, the trees are thick making it a safe haven for your spellmaking."  
** " **Got it. I'll try and divert some of the brigands off you all."**

 **Nods from everyone as I head into the forest. I head deeper inside and I start picking off some of the mercs. They barely wear any clothes so it's hard to miss them. I guess they couldn't afford shirts, or shoes. Those fucking cavemen. Surprisingly they eventually started to notice that some of their troupe is gone. Also, surprisingly enough they noticed a figure (me) in the forest. They did eventually find me but Mark was right. The trees were too thick for them to cut through. After clearing the forest from the brutes, I hear Mark calling me.**

" **Wes it's safe to come out! We have received help!"**

 **Help? But who else would help us? Probably some Mercs who didn't want to deal with Zagan's shit. Anyway I meet up with my group.**

" **Wes, you're alright! You don't look injured at all." Luphy stated.**

" **Yes, Mark's plan worked to perfection. I'm glad I got some of the brigands off of you." I say as Eliwood's group reaches us.**

" **There are little of the enemy forces. Must've fled or have been slain. Zagan isn't too far now. Come! Let's finish this."**

 **We all head for the back of the mountains where we saw Zagan retreat to. Eventually we find him still injured from Flux. He thought that we were more of his cronies.**

" **Curses! What are you clowns waiting for? Even with this blasted injury I can get more done than you fools!"**

" **Will death keep you from doing what I assume you haven't paid for yet?"**

 **He turns around to see all nine of us. Disbelief and shock quickly spread across his face. Like he seen a spectre or a living Skeleton.**

" **Still, think you're going to kill me personally? Zagan, you must lack a brain if you think that your charade would last long. Eliwood, what should we do with him?"**

" **He's a mercenary for The Black Fang. Best we kill him before he escapes."**

" **The Black Fang and Magmeal will know of you two. You won't get far."** "Quite the contraire Zagan. While Wes has a small troop they are all very strong in a physical and mental state. I predict that if they were to go by their lonesome they still would've caused great damage to their enemies whoever they may be. Let your death be a lesson to the King of Magmeal and the Leader of the Black Fang. Do not underestimate us for you will lose this battle. Wes, you may kill him if you desire." Mark stated.

"Sure thing Mark. Rest in peace Zagan the Great. Don't hope for an open casket." I spat. Afterwards I cast Flux on Zagan and before we knew it he was dead. I close Flux.

"Well that wraps things up. Say, where's Eliwood?"

"I don't know Mark. Oh, there he is! He's talking to a guy with a red cape."

Yuki's simple description somehow still made sense. The guy was huge. He wore black armor and the aforementioned red cape. Under his armor he wore what looked like a blue suit. He carried a unique looking Axe that was probably custom made. He had blue hair that look like it was slicked back, and had an air of confidence about him. With him were three others. The first was what looked like a lance knight wearing armor similar to Marcus. The next was a man wearing a green shirt and white pants. He wore a red cloak and from those clothes he looked like a thief and he was. Finally the third was a woman with pink hair wrapped into two pigtails. She wore a white dress with matching gloves and boots and she carried a heal staff. I can hear her high pitched voice from the meters away. Unfortunately for the wounded she was a cleric. All of them then walked this way. Eliwood then introduced us.

"Wes, Yuki, Luphy, this is Hector, Oswin, Matthew, and Serra. Guys this is Wes, and his two friends and travel companions Yuki and Luphy."

"Nice to meet you. Eliwood told me about you three. You're to be traveling with us?" He then extended his hand and I shook it.

"It would seem so, Hector. It'll be a pleasure to travel with you."

"Yes we need all the help we can get, if we want to drive the King of Magmeal out of Latasi." Luphy said.

"Lucius? Is that you!? Oh my god, it's been so long!" Serra practically shouted.

"Lucius? No you have me confused with my brother. I'm Luphy his older brother."

"I never you had a twin brother Luph."

"Well, you'd never guess it. He has been told many times that he looks very feminine. I got a sharper jawline than him but that's the only way you'd tell the difference. But you have me confused Miss Serra."

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! Forget we had this conversation!"

 **She then ran to Mark's position. Matthew then came up to us from Mark's position.**

" **Hello, everyone the name's Matthew. An Ostian spy and thief by trade. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." He then bowed. Luphy then spoke up**

" **There's no need. We're not nobles Matt so you don't have to bow."**

" **Right, but Oswin beats the habit into me at this point. It's muscle memory at this point so sorry lads."**

" **It's all good Matt. Here's to a long and healthy friendship." We fist bump and he runs off.**

" **What a colorful group."**

" **Don't say that yet Wes. Here comes Oswin."**

 **Just as Luphy said Oswin was right in front of us. He bows but we tell him that it wasn't necessary.**

" **Are you sure? Lord Eliwood told me that you are the Grandson of Niime. It is only right."**

" **I'm sure Oswin. It's not needed."**

" **As you wish."**

 **And off he went. Afterward Eliwood walked up to us.**

" **Are you ready to go guys?"**

" **Sure thing. Where's our next stop?"**

" **We plan on marching to the castle to request an audience with Lord Helman. He will most likely grant me an audience for I have known him since I was a child."**

" **Very well. Let's go!" I state.**

* * *

 **We ended up marching for a few days, making stops at small towns for supplies. While we were walking Yuki started bonding with Rebecca as she saw her as a big sister figure. Makes sense, when Yuki isn't acting like a child she's pretty damn wise. It startles Luphy and myself a lot. Serra was bothering Luphy and not even the group's constant yelling wouldn't get her to back off. Using this time I started reading Fenrir and in doing this I realized that this book was more knowledgeable than I let on. There is some deep shit in this Tome. After Luphy ends what seemed to be his endless conversation with Serra, he walked up to me.  
** " **How's Fenrir?"**

" **More knowledgeable than I had hoped. I'm no where near combat ready with it but in my short time I learned a lot."**

" **Elder Magic always interested me, but I never could understand it. Also both of my parents are Bishops so anything besides Light Magic would've been rejected."**

" **Good thing you're so talented at Light Magic, Luph." We share a small laugh, then a short silence and then the fated question.**

" **Are you trying to grow in strength so you could avenge Magi's death?"**

" **Luphy….."**

" **You don't have to be a Shaman to know that continued growth in knowledge in the Dark Arts leads you to a blank state. At first you'll forget why you wanted power in the first place."**

" **I will never forget what happened Luphy. Besides, how'd you figure it out?"**

" **As soon as Zagan mentioned her, you shifted emotions. Her death weighs heavily on you as well as me and Yuki. Magi wouldn't want you to do this Wes."**

" **How'd you know Luph? She was the only other Shaman in Latasi. That's how we got along so well."**

" **She was part of our group. It wasn't your fault, Wes. You weren't in the country when Latasi was attacked."**

" **She was the only victim Luphy. It was stupid that those fucking Brigands only got her and I will not stand for it!"**

" **Wes, you have to let it go. As dark as she was Magi was a forgiving woman. She'd want you to let it go."**

" **I'll consider it Luphy. Now please leave me to my reading."**

" **Sure, Wes."**

 _ **Support Lvl. Increased.**_

 **When we got to the area of the Castle a Knight with green hair and black armor stopped us.**

" **We have come to see Lord Helman, let us through!" Eliwood states.**

" **Sorry laddie but he's on his way to a better place now. Hahahahahaha!"**

 **It was too easy.**

" **Like your hairline, baldy? You know that a perfect cure for your armor is Magic, and we got plenty of that."**

" **Wes!" Mark yelled.**

" **Mark, this guy doesn't work for Santaruz. I can see sellswords guarding the perimeters of the castle. If we want to see Helman, we have to fight our way there. I'm just saving time."**

" **Wes is right, Mark. I have faith that you will put us to good use." Hector said with an eerie smile.**

" **We'll see if you make it to the castle alive boy! HAHAHAHAHA!" Baldy then fled to the castle entrance.**

"For a knight he runs pretty fast. Everyone battle stations!" Mark yells and I get to see Mark at his best. He gave directions like he was the Lord. Before we knew it we were in different locales fitting our strengths. Yuki, Luphy, Rebecca, Bartre, and Oswin were on the west side of the bank. Matt, Eliwood, Hector, Marcus, Serra, Dorcas and myself on the southeast end near a bunch of fortresses. Lowen was given the job of protecting Mark as he can't fight. We begin our battle against Baldy and his group of sellswords. Nothing but a bunch of Soldiers and Brigands and the occasional Archer.

"Wes there's a village over there! Can you go in and tell people that they should go find shelter?" Mark asked.

"Sure thing. I'll be right back." I head to the town and warn everyone. Thankfully they complied and went to find shelter. I'm about to leave and get back on the battlefield when:

"You there. Shaman boy! Stop right there."

I stop and turn around to see and Elder in front of me. She wore robes similar to Grandma's. She was also short like her too.

"What do you want Elder? I have to get back to my companions."

"Hold child! I wish to help."

"You're a Druid?"

"No, not physically! I'm too old for combat child! I have something that might help you."

She then gave me a red bottle.

"What is this?" I shake the bottle lightly.

"It is an invention I created. You pour the contents on the floor and whoever stands on it goes kaboom!" She says then snickers afterward.

"Uhh, thanks Elder. I'll be going now. Have a nice day."

After that… unique conversation I came back out to meet my and Mark's group.

"Oh, Wes. We were starting to get worried. Pray tell, what took so long?"

"I ran into an Elder and after what was an odd unsettling chat she gave me this." I took out that red bottle and gave it to Mark who analyzed it. Finally he spoke.

"This is a mine. You place it on the ground as a trap. Whoever then stands on it gets hurt. This one in particular is very potent. This could probably kill a Bear if one were to stand on it. The Elder only gave you one?" I nod. "Well I'll make sure to put it to good use."

"As a fine tactician would. Say where's Matthew?"

"Matt is combating brigands in the fortress over there. To be honest I'm scared because I saw a Myrmidon enter the fortress. It's been about 30 minutes since then."

Not too long after that, Matthew came back outside with a guy in a sky blue shirt and white pants. The guy looked disappointed while Matthew looked pleased. After explaining the circumstance the Swordsman, Guy would fight with us from

here on. As we continued we got to see Guy fight. It could be because I've never seen a Myrmidon, but Guy is something else. He moves very swiftly, admittedly he is rough around the edges as he just started his quest to be the best Swordsman in Sacae, but he has potential. After clearing up what remained of the sellswords we rendezvoused with Luphy's group.

"It's good to see you all again. Mark's plan worked brilliantly. Speaking of which here some guy in a hurry dropped this torch."

"Thanks Luphy. If we run into some foggy terrain this will be invaluable. I think it's time to confront that Knight who tried to have us killed."

"His name is Boies. We had Yuki and Becca scout the area and they picked up his name."

"At least Wes can stop calling him Baldy." Mark remarked.

"Baldy, Boies. It's close enough." I joked.

We set off for the castle. Eliminating any soldiers in the warpath. By the time we get to Boies he looked infuriated. His face was as red as an Anna's hair.

"What's this? You made it this far? Ah, I paid too much for that worthless pack of sellswords! Well, well, well! You survived, I see. You'll find that I'm a bit tougher than those fools you faced before!" Bal- I mean Boies said with confidence.

"Can it. What have you done to Marquess Santaruz?"

"You'll have to best me first, if you want to know!"

"Don't expect us to play fair after what you've done here. Luphy! Trap him!"

In a swift motion, Luphy trapped him in a Light Rune. Boies couldn't move a muscle.

"I didn't expect the rune to surface so quickly. Good job Luphy." Mark remarked.

"I had two good teachers. Someone should get the key off him and go check on the Marquess. Eliwood I suggest you do it." Luphy brought up.

"Thank you Luphy. I'll go immediately, I hope you will have this matter cleared up by the time I get back." He took the key off of Boies and after unlocking the front door Eliwood sprinted inside.

"Before we decide on what to do with you, we have some questions that we'd like answered."

"I lost laddie. I'll talk, so spit it out."

"Who sent you and Zagan?"

"So you did kill Zagan. We are members of the Black Fang a mercenary troupe. We were hired by the King of Magmeal to dispose of all of you. The five mages who escaped posed a great threat to his plans. I see there are only three of you, so Zagan must've taken two of you out."

" **He never got the pleasure. We split up before we killed him and his group. The past few days have felt kind of like of a relapse, don't you think Luph?" I asked.**

" **No time for humor, Wes even if you are right. Next question. I saw some of your soldiers chase after the same man we got this torch from. Are those your soldiers? And if they are why are they chasing him?"**

" **Yes laddie those are my soldiers. He stole some of our equipment so they are chasing after him to get them back and kill him if need be."**

" **Wait the Black Fang. I have heard of them before. Grandma used to tell me stories of them. They only hunted criminals and or wrongdoers. Then they'd give some of the profits to the poor and needy. Why are they killing Marquesses and innocents?"**

" **I'll admit lad, that the Fang has been under new management. Or should I say partial new management. The leader got himself hitched and gave half of his power to his wife. For the time being she calls the shots. She's the one who made all these dark decisions as of late. Her name is Sonia. If you are to get far then you must be wary of her lads."**

" **We thank you for your information Sir Boies. Hector what should we do with him?" Mark asked.**

" **Kill me, laddie. I'll be subject to much worse if I go back with the task given not completed."**

" **Are you sure?"**

 **He nodded despite being in the Light Rune.**

" **Fair enough. Hector end it." Mark said.**

 **Luphy disepersed the Light Rune and Hector struck Boies with the force equivalent of a magnitude 3 Earthquake. We saw black, green and red. Black armor green hair and Boies' blood on his armor. His head split in two. After burying him Eliwood came back with a sad look. Everyone knew what happened from his look. The Marquess has passed away. All wasn't lost however as he gave us the location of the guy who killed him. Laus, which is the most central country on the continent is our next stop. Normally I'd be opposed to marching so much in a day, but this way I get more time to read Fenrir. Mid session Yuki and Rebecca come up to me and pulled me aside.**

" **Wes, why are you so closed off from the rest of the army? You spend too much time reading books."**

" **Yuki, if you think I read too much then you should meet my uncle."**

" **Stop ignoring the question, Wes."**

 **I close Fenrir and look up at her.**

" **Is it about Magi, I heard you and Luphy talking about her."**

" **Yuki, don't bring Magi up around Becca, she doesn't have to know about her."**

" **The army already knows, I told them all."**

" **What!? Why!?"**

" **They deserve to know if we're going to be traveling for extended periods of time Wes."**

" **That may be so, Yuki but that's not information** _ **you**_ **should spreading. I was waiting for the right time."**

" **Which was when Wes? When Luphy messes up and mentions her out in the open? When you slip and bring her up in conversation?"**

 **I remained silent, and refocused my glasses.**

" **See, you don't think I notice things like this Wes. Every Time you refocus your glasses that's a signal telling me that you know you're wrong."**

 **Shit. I have to stop doing that.**

" **Wes, we get the fact that you don't like opening yourself up to others for the fear of losing them, but how are you going to get over her death, if you shut yourself away from others?"**

" **Yuki, stop prying into my personal life. I hate it when you do this."**

" **Well someone has to. Luphy isn't going to do it so I have to do it. This is how I always get to know you better."**

" **This time Yuki, I really believe you went too far. We're getting far from the group. If you don't want to get left behind I suggest we start walking again."**

 **I say as I leave them both behind to catch up to the others.**

" **Wes? Wes!"**

 _ **Support level Increased.**_

 **This time Yuki went too far. I know she does some pretty eccentric things like this with good intentions but she doesn't think about what others think. But as much as I hate to admit it Yuki is right. When I tell everyone to leave me alone, she's the only one who doesn't and in the end these actions are what cause to calm down. But Magi's death was something that had to marinate before I told anyone in the group. Before we knew it the sky was dark.**

" **Milord, I think it's best to set up camp for the knight. It is too dark to see anything. I'll go tell the others of the news."**

" **You don't have to tell me Marcus. I'll go tell Luphy and Yuki."**

 **Marcus nodded and went to where Hector's crew was. I walk to where Rebecca and Yuki was.**

" **We are setting up camp here tonight. Find a place to get comfortable, okay?"**

" **Mmhhmm. Oh and sorry Wes about what happened earlier."**

" **No worries Yuki. I shouldn't have been so harsh. Have a good night now."**

 **After saying goodnight to Yuki and Becca I walk to the fire that Oswin started. Luphy, Serra, Eliwood, Hector, Matthew, Oswin, Lowen,Dorcas, Bartre,Guy, Mark and Marcus were there talking about different matters. Serra struck up another conversation with Luphy, and he's not enjoying it with the look he shot me. Oswin was bragging about how amazing Hector's brother is. Matt looked annoyed as he's probably heard this many times. Bartre was trying to spar with Dorcas with Dorcas constantly denying him despite Bartre's best efforts. Marcus was tending to the fire making sure that it stayed alive long enough. Anyway I walked towards Eliwood and Hector as they invited me to sit with them.**

" **So, Wes I heard that you are the grandson of the Hermit of the Mountain. Is that true?"**

" **It is. From when I was a child she trained me in Elder Magic as that was the magic I had a natural talent for. Despite being so long ago I can remember the cheeky smile that came across her face when my mother told her that I had an affinity with dark magic ever since then I lived with her to learn Elder Magic. Grandma says I learned quickly and by the time I was 17 I finished she taught me everything as there some that even a "Shaman Prodigy" like myself shouldn't learn."**

" **Why quote Shaman Prodigy?"**

" **That's what she called me growing up. I never really liked the sound of it. It never really stuck."**

" **What an upbringing. Say Eliwood, isn't Caelin near Laus? We could ask for help from the Marquess there."**

" **It is. That's where I met the Marquess' Granddaughter."**

" **So, what's she like?"**

" **Lyndis, is … striking to say the least. It's best if you met her in person."**

" **Eliwood, are you falling for her?"**

" **No.. I.. uh."**

" **Look Wes, he's blushing! Hahaha!"**

" **Hector don't make me angry!"**

 **It's good two friends interacting with each other even if one's teasing the other. It puts me at ease. During the midst of this we heard high pitched screams. Best not to impersonate those shrieks I might lose my voice yeah?**

" **Guys do you here that?"**

" **Eliwood what should we do?"**

" **We go and help! Come everyone!"**

 **We all follow the noises and we run into a man with light blue and purple robes being followed by a guy with green clothes. He looks like a Mercenary from his appearances. The former runs towards us and:**

" **Help me lads! This man wishes to kill me and steal my goods!"**

 **The man runs behind Oswin and the mercenary walks up to us**

" **Hand him over or deal with the rulers of this town!"**

 **Hector steps up.**

" **To hell with that. Fellas! To arms!"**

 **We all get ready. Mark comes up to me and says:**

" **Wes, you're with me and Merlinus."**

" **Merlinus?"**

" **The man we're protecting. Luphy says that he was the man who dropped the torch. We have make sure he survives or our efforts will go to waste."**

" **Got it. We shouldn't make too much noise. Yuki and Rebecca are sleeping."**

 **Mark nods and turns to the rest of the group.**

" **Everyone! We protect Merlinus or we fail trying!"**

 **Let the madness begin.**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay! I was on Spring Break and I didn't bring my laptop so I couldn't update anything for about a week. But I'm back and ready to continue writing stories so stick around!**


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Merlinus

**Damn mercenaries. They always have to stick their nose in business that clearly isn't theirs. Which leaves people like Eliwood and Hector to butt in and help. All because someone wanted to rob a poor merchant. Plus it's late and with the exception of Serra, the girls are asleep, meaning we can't be too loud. Yuki values sleep over other's lives. I've witnessed first hand what happens when she doesn't get her sleep. Last time she destroyed a portion of Latasi's castle grounds. With one Fire tome. Who knows what she'll do if she wakes up now.**

" **Wes! You're with Merlinus and I. Make sure he doesn't die or all our efforts are for nothing!"**

" **Mark, I don't mean to question your tactics but-"**

" **Then don't. I know it's only been a few days but trust you have to trust me."**

" **Alright, Mark. I hope you know what your doing."**

 **He nods and sends Merlinus my way. Merlinus is a very fidgety human being. He looks like he's always paranoid. He runs up to me and asks:**

" **Are you Wes?"**

" **Yes, I've been tasked with keeping you alive. Stay close now alright?"**

 **He frantically nods and runs behind me. I feel him shivering on my clothes. I would yell at him, but I think he'd shit his pants if I did. I check my pocket watch and I realize it is around 11:00 at night.**

"Mark! It's Eleven o'clock, if we are going to do anything about these Mercs, we have do it now and we have to do it fast!"

"O.K. I have an idea! You and Oswin go near the enemy fortress and take them out!"

"What about Merlinus!?"  
"Eliwood will take care of him, now go!"

Oswin practically grabs me and we both start running towards where the fortresses are. On the way we see other mercs and we get rid of them. Being a Knight Oswin isn't known for his mobility but his armor is sturdy and according to Oswin himself it has survived many a battle.

"Wes, is that a village over there across that river bank?"

"I believe so, Oswin. I don't see any Brigands but we should warn them of the passing violence."

"You go ahead. I can deal with Puzon and his cronies."

"Are you sure Oswin? Mark wanted me to go because I can back you up with my magic."

"I'm positive, but if you can come back fast. I'd like the extra pair of eyes ."

I nod and book it for the village on the east side of the battleground. I make it inside and notice a young lady walking with an old man.

" **Excuse me ma'am, elder. But it isn't safe to be outside right now. There's a quiet war going on outside this village. I suggest you get back in your homes."**

" **Yes, we know those mercenaries have been harassing us for weeks. Demanding money for "protection" even though we don't have much money left."**

" **We thank you for warning us young man. Melanie give him the money."**

" **Here, this is for getting rid of those mercenaries."**

 **She then handed me a bag of gold.**

" **Oh, no we didn't-"**

" **But we know you'll get rid of them for us. Thank you very much."**

 **She then kissed me on the cheek. I then remember my face getting red as she took the elder to what assumed to be their home. I then run outside the village to the fortresses where I see Oswin taking on Puzon and his posse. He notices me and begins to fight harder. I jump in the fray and take some of them with Flux. By the time we were done Puzon was the only one left. We surround him slowly. All this with a look of horror on his face.**

" **You- you two aren't human!"**

" **Oh, but we are eh Oswin?"**

" **Oh yes Lord Wes. If we a duo of a Shaman and Knight can be rid of a whole team of mercenaries then one can wonder what the rest of this troupe can do?"**

" **You're not a Druid? You're not a General?"**

" **It's crazy right? I can't imagine what the others can do if just two people can do this much damage to you and your crew?"**

 **I then switched to the serious voice.**

" **Listen I don't want to hear of you harassing the village nearby or any other town ever again you understand? If either of us do, we will find you. Get me?"**

 **Puzon then frantically nods and runs away. We look around and we see that everyone else is dead or knocked unconscious. We start to walk back to where the others are and Oswin takes the time to strike up a conversation.**

" **What took you so long in that village, Lord Wes?"**

" **Oh, sorry about that Oswin. I was telling a woman and what appeared to be her grandfather about what happened and in return she gave me this."**

 **I then pull out the bag of gold that Melanie gave me.**

" **Well how much is inside?"**

" **I don't know, it feels like 5000. But funds are funds, so we should take what we can get."**

"Yes, you are correct milord. But you shouldn't take too long when inside the villages if you are sent. We assume the worst especially with you. You as well as  
your friends are invaluable to the group as you are our only mages. So please be more quick when entering."

He made a good point. I blame my average luck for that.

"I'm sorry Oswin. It was a mere coincidence that it took so long. I'll try not to repeat it."

"That's all I ask milord. Thank you."

We make it back to the others where Serra is healing Guy and Hector as they've received a couple wounds during the fight. We tell Mark the good news and I give him the pouch of gold.

"Amazing work you two. Now we have extra funds for the road. Oh and Wes."

"Yea, Mark?"  
"Yuki is awake. She wants to speak with you. Luphy is already talking with her."

Shit. Yuki awoke? But we were as quiet as a bunch of warriors can get. Anyway I walk up to Luphy and Yuki and Yuki doesn't look too happy.

"Wes!"

"I'm sorry for waking you we tried to be as quiet as we possibly could."

"That's not why she's angry Wes."

I look at Luphy and from the face he gave me I assume I looked like a madman.

"Then why else Luphy would she leave a bruise on your cheek?"

Luphy then covered the fresh bruise and looked the other way. Yuki then pulled me towards her.

"I'm mad because you didn't wake me so I could help."

"Yuki the last time we tried that you burned the Latasi castle grounds."

"That's because Luphy was the one to do so. I wouldn't mind it if you did it."

"Yuki, you have to know that I don't believe that at all. Luphy is definitely more trustworthy than myself."

"That's bull shit Wes. You saved my life remember? Besides my parents you are the only person I undoubtedly would risk my life for."

"Just because I saved your life Yuki? That can't be the only reason why Yuki."

"Well believe it. That's the truth and I refuse to say anything else."

I couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. She could tell that I could see through what she said. But I brush it off.

"Whatever Yuki. Just go back to sleep."  
"Wes, I-"

 **I didn't want to talk to her right now. How can she just lie to my face like that. Rough nights of sleep are ahead I can tell you that much. Before I got back to my tent Eliwood and Hector stopped me.**

" **What's the matter Eliwood?"**

" **Oh nothing. But Merlinus will be traveling with us. He said he can keep our things in his storage tent. I thought he was going to deny Hector's offer when he called him a Peddler."**

" **Seriously, Hector?"**

" **It just came out. I wasn't really thinking."**

" **Well we are going to sleep. We leave in the morning. Goodnight Wes."**

" **Night, fellas."**

 **The next morning while marching I struck up another conversation with Mark.**

" **Say, Wes? You have any notable family members besides Elder Niime?"**

" **My mother is well known in Latasi for her work as a Sage. But she isn't as recognized and I can say the same for my father. He was a Bishop but he attempted to dive into Elder Magic but lost himself incredibly fast. My grandfather, however you might've heard of."**

" **Who's your grandfather?"**

 **Mark had this look of suspense on his face. It was like he was bracing himself for a collision.**

" **My grandfather is Yoder. Well step-grandfather. Elder Yoder is Luphy's grandfather. Grandma and Elder Yoder got married a few years ago. So Luphy and I are step-cousins, but it's awkward whenever that's brought up. So we stay as close-friends."**

" **That's incredible. To think I'd meet the grandchildren of two legends in magic."**

" **Mark, I assure you it's not that serious. You can ask Luph the same thing."**

" **Amazing. What about Yuki?"**

" **Eh….. well Yuki is-"**

" **Mark, come here we have a problem!"**

" **On my way. We can finish this conversation later eh Wes?"**

" **Yea. Sure."**

 **And there he marched up to Eliwood and Hector. At this point Luphy walked up to me.**

" **Wes, what were you two talking about?"**

" **Mark was just asking about my family and yours."**

" **Oh, ok. Say there's a shop down the road what say we go tome shopping?"**

" **Luphy, I don't think we have the funds to go shopping right now."** "I got the OK from Eliwood and Hector. Yuki is still with the group. Now come on, don't you have to buy a Luna tome?"

He had me there. He doesn't know what a Luna tome looks like so he can't buy me one. I reluctantly follow him to the shop and we go inside, and a bell like sound goes off. We then hear a girl's voice in the backrooms.

"Customers?"

After a collection of noises Anna enters the main room.

"Welcome to my humble shop and abode. How may I help you gentlemen?"

I have a general dislike for Annas. Nearly every time I encounter they always try to rip me off to no avail. I've been told that every single Anna knows of me including the fact that I'm royalty, hence the attempts at ripping me off. Luphy is the same way, but he is patient and kind nevertheless. I envy that skill of his.

"Good morning, may bless you. My friend and I are looking for tomes you see and we have-"

"Do you have any tomes, Anna? We're in a rush and we have to get back to our group."

"Wes, that's very impolite of you."

"Luphy, we're not here to gaze in amazement we're here to get supplies specifically for us."

"Wes? You mean The Hermit of the Mountain's grandson Wes?"

And here we go.

"My sisters have told me about you and your sharp tongue. I've heard that you actually have skills in bartering and that I'd be wasting my time by trying to rip you or Sir Luphy off."

Huh, that's new.

"Thank you, Anna. We really appreciate it."

"Now, what is it you want to buy? I have many tomes in stock."

"One Shine tome."

"And one Luna Tome."

"I'll have those ready in a second. Say, you said that you're part of a group. You mind stating who's in that group?"

Anna says as she goes in the back of her store to get the tomes. I didn't want to tell her but Luphy being Luphy opens his mouth.

"We're traveling with Eliwood and Hector. Respective princes of Pherae and Ostia."

"Whoa! That's a pretty big deal! Whatever for?"

"That's none of your concern Anna."

"Fair enough. While you're here care to take this off my hands as well?"

 **Anna comes back with a what appears to be as Shine and Luna tome. As well as an average sized journal.**

" **This journal has writing inside but I can't read it. I'll give it to you for free if you want."**

" **Sure. We'll take it."**

" **Amazing! That'll be 500 gold."**

 **That was strange. Luna and Shine are 1000 and 1200 a book. I had to ask.**

" **Why so low a price? Not that we're complaining. But these tomes are worth a lot."  
** " **I'm in a good mood I guess. I set up shop in a rather estranged location, so customers are rare. I might even close up shop and find a better spot."**

" **Well best of luck with that madam. Come Wes, we have to catch up with our group."**

" **Uh huh. We'll see you later Anna."**

" **Good bye!"**

 **Easily the nicest Anna I've ever met. I wonder why she sold us those tomes dirt cheap.** _ **Here's why. Allow me to share with you Reader what Anna was thinking throughout their conversation.**_

" _ **Damn, Wes and Luphy are cute. Why did my sisters try to rip off someone so handsome?**_ "

" _ **Why so low a price? Not that we're complaining. But these tomes are worth a lot."**_

" _ **I'm in a good mood I guess. That and I can't rip off two hunks like you. Unlike my sisters I actually value customer service. I set up shop in a rather estranged location, so customers are rare. I might even close up shop and find a better spot. But I might end up joining your group in order to help find a better place. Or meet some of my sisters. And flirt with Wes. OK all of the above."**_

 _ **The Annas are strange women. Any Fire Emblem fan can tell you that. But anyway, back to Luphy and Wes.**_

" **I wonder what's in this journal."**

" **Luphy we bought it. You can look inside if you want."**

 **Luphy opens the journal and immediately has a confused look on his face.**

" **Wes, can you read this?"**

" **I'll try let me see."**

 **Luphy gives the still open journal to me.**

" **Wait. Luphy this is Anima Magic."**

" **It is? No wonder I couldn't read it. What type of spell is it?"**

" **I don't know. If I say it out loud the spell will probably go through."**

" **Wes, I think we should get Yuki to do it. She is an Anima Mage."**

" **She isn't talking to either of us right now. Besides she's talking with Rebecca and Serra."**

" **OK, but be careful."**

 **If I had a gold piece. I speak the spell aloud. And-**

" **What is that in your left hand?"**

 **It was a sword. But the blade was shaped like a lightning bolt with another lightning bolt in the middle.**

" **I read about this. This is a Levin Sword. The creator of it is unknown, but it's a powerful sword nonetheless."**

" **Amazing. It looks heavy."**

" **It isn't heavy at all. It's pretty light. Here feel it."**

 **I give the sword to Luphy, but on contact it shocks him.**

" **Ahhhhh!"**

" **Luphy are you alright?"**

" **I'm ok. Nothing Serra can't fix unfortunately. Maybe the sword has a mind of its own and it has chosen you to be its master."**

" **Sounds like a prophecy. But if it accepts me then I might as well use it."**

 **I pick it back up effortlessly.**

" **Say, Wes. How do you understand Anima Magic when you're a Shaman?"**

" **Learning Anima Magic keeps Shamans and Druids from losing themselves. Some Shamans are just too stubborn, like my Uncles. Now I don't want to carry this sword forever and-"**

 **Before I could finish the sentence, sword disappears.**

" **Well then, that just happened."**

 **We catch up to the rest of the group and we notice that Eliwood and Hector are gone.**

" **Mark, where's Eliwood and Hector?"**

 **Eliwood is talking the Prince of Laus while Hector is riding around the perimet- oh there he is. He's with Eliwood and the Prince."**

 **The Prince rode back to the castle while Eliwood and Hector hastily rode back.**

" **Prepare for battle! Erik wants us dead."**

" **Luph get your hand fixed. Go!"**

" **How'd Luphy hurt his hand?" Hector asked.**

" **Long story. All involving an Anna and a journal with various magic spells. I'll explain later."**

 **Everyone scrambled to their battle positions. Mark assigned me with protecting Serra. Fuck my life.**

" **Serra, you're with me."**

" **I'm busy fixing Luphy's hand. Give me a couple of minutes Wessy-poo!"**

 **DId she just called me "Wessy-poo"? This is probably going to be a common thing if I'm the unfortunate one who has to keep her from receiving a grave injury. We don't have other healers in the group.**

" **Let's start with the girls and shaman over there. For Laus!"**

" **Oh this can't get any worse."**

" **Is that Wes and Luphy? They're on the Black Fang and Latasi's blacklist! Kill them all!"**

 **Way to go Wes. I rate 10/10 for that jinx you just pulled. The others are busy with their fights. Dorcas and Bartre are watching Merlinus' tent while Guy and Matt are dealing some of the enemy Fighters. Luckily Rebecca, and Yuki came to help.**

" **We're not missing our chance to prove our worth right Becca?"  
** " **Mmmhmm, we're here to help Wes!"**

" **Thank you both. Serra, how much longer?"**

" **A few more minutes. I don't think Luphy-kins can fight for now even after I'm done healing his hand."**

" **It doesn't matter, keep healing him. Here they come!"**

* * *

 **A/N: That took longer than expected. But I'm finished with Chapter 3! What do you guys think? Leave me reviews and the like, telling me how great or how shit I am at these. Next Chapter will kickstart FE: Blazing Sword's Chapter 14. If you played FE: Blazing Sword then you know who's getting added to the group as well as one more addition. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Two Redheads join the group?

You know, I'm no stranger to conflict and warfare but never have I ever seen so many cavaliers in an army. It's like they came straight from a jockey race. That also meant they approached incredibly fast. As a Shaman dealing with cavaliers are rather easy, I mean all you have to do is aim the spells at the horses. As cavaliers they most likely were never taught on how to fight on foot since the stories of Sigurd. A shame for anytime that isn't right now. At any rate a cavalier rode up to us. He gave Luphy and I a death stare type thing. Then notices Yuki and he looked like he was stalking prey.

"For a bunch of mages you three are powerful. Especially you Yuki."

He then winked at her. Yuki looked like she was ready to barf. Literally. She pulls it back and responds.

"I.. thank you for the compliment. But I prefer being with who I'm with now thanks."

Embarrassed the nameless cavalier attacked her but she cast a Thunder tome and killed him instantly.

"Huh." I say

Luphy approaches me and says:

"What is it Wes?"

"Oh, I was just wondering who's running this army."  
"From what I heard, Erik is running the opposing fo"See, now you're thinking like a tactician. From what Hector told me Erik isn't very gifted much let alone combat and strategy. But despite this he has a Silver Lance and need I tell you that getting hit by one is no fun."

"Maybe you should send Hector to deal with Erik. Axe wielders do hold the advantage over Lance wielders and commonly cavaliers. Hector would be perfect for this."

"My thoughts exactly. But two things."

"What?"

"One I want you to go with Hector. I feel like you could and should cover his blind spots."

"Didn't you ask me to guard Serra? What about her?"

"Yuki and Rebecca have that under control. Your uses on the battlefield stretch to almost everything. Plus Yuki told me about what happened. To me the only way to get over someone's death is surround yourself with loved ones. You made friends with Dorcas, Eliwood, Hector and myself. So I will send you to work with many other members of the army. I will try my damned hardest to help you with this problem. And I will not take no for an answer. OK?"

I never thought Mark would try so hard to help me with this constant issue. Granted from the moment we met him he was a very caring person but to do this, was well beyond what I expected.

"OK Mark. You're the tactician. What's the second point?"

"How you'll spend time with me. I've already talked to Eliwood about this and I want you to be my tactical advisor."

"Why me? I don't know a single thing about strategy."

"Don't question my methods Wes. Just accept it and move on."

"... Fine."

"Excellent! We'll wait until we send you and Hector after Erik. For now, I'm sending you to that village southeast of Castle Laus. Now go!"

"Jeez, Mark you don't have to drill me."

I book it towards the village only to realize that I'm not really in a rush. As I make my way past Anna's shop I see the titular girl come outside. She was dressed in a red and yellow suit. I can see the chainmail under the suit however and she had what I believe is a Steel sword. She stops me while I'm still walking to the village.

"Wes! What brings you back into this part of the area?"

"I've been instructed to go check on this village here. What are you doing outside your shop? It isn't time close yet."

"Oh, I decided to close the shop down. The placing was incredibly stupid of me. I think I'll wander around the continent to look for a better place."

"If it's for the best. I wish you the best of luck on your future endeavors."

"Hold on Cowboy! I wasn't finished yet! I plan on talking with Lord Eliwood to get a spot in the army so don't think you can just brush me off?"

I give Anna a confused look.

"Is that really necessary? You look like you can ravage an entire army."

"Hey, I resent that. A lady needs protection you know."

"Yes, Anna whatever you say."

I turn around and head for the village and as I enter another redhead (Just my fucking luck) on horseback rides up to me with a very determined look on her face.

"The Marquess sends more men to force me into marriage? I said I refuse?"

"I'm not from Laus. I was sent by an opposing army to check on the villagers. But it would seem that the villagers aren't strangers to what is going on outside. I'll be on my way then."

I start for the open field but then that lady called for me again.

"Wait! If you're not with Laus then may I….. come with you?"

"Uhh are you useful on the battlefield? Outside is a war zone after all."

"I'm a registered Troubadour. With heals at the ready!"

"Then I guess you can come after all. I take you to the de facto leader of our troupe. Stay close Miss….."

"Priscilla of House Caerleon. And your name is?"

"Wes of Latasi. Come Miss Priscilla."

On the way to Eliwood we run into Anna….. again.

"Wes, I didn't know you were a player? *Whistles*"

"Oh stop it Anna. I thought you were on the way to speaking with Eliwood?"

"Eliwood of Pherae leads the army? I've heard of his missing father! Wes I'll be glad to help if you lead me to him."

"You might as well take me to him too Wes! It seems that we'll be working together after all."

"Ugh. Fine, follow me."

When we get back to the others Mark gave me a confused look and I mouth:

"I'll explain later."

He nods slowly and gets back to what I believe was counting inventory with Merlinus. I catch up to Eliwood and introduce Priscilla and Anna to him.

"Excellent! It'll be very nice to have a second healer who's mobile. Wes good find!"

"No worries Eliwood."

"Now what of you Anna?"

"I'm a fellow traveling merchant. But I know my way with a sword and staff. Normally I charge for my services but for a limited time if you'll allow it I'll work for free."

"We'll take it! We need to save as much funds as we possibly can. Welcome aboard Anna."

"The pleasure is mine Lord Eliwood."

"Wes, you mind telling Mark about our two newest members?"

"Putting me through the ringer today I tell you. I'll go tell him."

"Oohh let me go with you!"

I sigh and walk off with Anna following me. I make it to Merlinus' tent and the place looked less than…. desireable. But a few a seconds after I enter Mark pops his head.

"Wes! That's a new high for you. I take that the villagers are safe?"

"And sound."

"Fantastic. Say who's the redhead behind you?"

"Anna one of two redheads who are new additions to this army. Pleasure to meet you man."

"Mark will be fine thanks. That makes three new members."

"Three? Did someone follow us here?"

"No, Wes. Serra recognized a mage that used to be her bodyguard. He's now with us. Luckily for me he's someone I worked with. And thanks to him the way to Erik is clear. I told Hector that you'll catch up because I told him to go on ahead. He's fighting right now."

"Then let me go. As superhuman as Hector is he can't fight forever."

"Truer words haven't been spoken all day. Go Wes!"

I book it out of the tent (while accidentally not accidentally knocking Anna on the floor hehe.) to the middle of the field and I see Hector fighting the man himself. I take out Flux and use a spell while Erik is about to strike Hector. The spell connected but it wasn't direct. I finally catch up with Hector who looked unfazed despite ravaging the soldiers. The field looked like a very poorly designed graveyard.

"Wes! Glad you could make it!"

"Sorry for being late Hector. But your extra pair of eyes is here."

Erik looked all but happy when I arrived to help Hector. He looked like someone assaulted him which is probably what Hector did to him before I came. After about a minute of silence he finally spat.

"Hector.. You've always been... an eyesore to me. No matter how hard I tried... You two garnered all the attention...all the praise. In the classroom... on the training grounds... Everywhere and everything!"

"Erik. You always did care more about appearances than ability. If you'd had even a hint of skill, perhaps you'd-"

"Hold your tongue! I will hear no more! No more!"

He rushed towards Hector but because he had that Lance Hector countered him easily and he was aggressively pushed back. I try to hit him with Flux but Erik counters and charges towards me.

"You will die Shaman! So stand still!"

Almost instantly the Levin Sword that I put away resurfaces in my left hand. Erik is fast approaching so instinctively I swing the Levin Sword towards his mount and it dies instantly. The whiplash from the falling horse caused Erik to fly in the air and fall harshly on the field.

"I think he's unconscious."

"Someone wake his ass up!" Hector practically yelled… in my ear.

Oswin, Dorcas ,and Bartre arrive to get Erik who somehow woke up despite being thrown like a pebble. Didn't really hear his yelling as I droned him out but what I did hear was:

"Unhand me! I am no one's prisoner! Gwaaa!"

"After you pry the information we need can you gag him? He doesn't know when to stop running his fucking mouth."

This is what got me.

"No promises."

"That's all I need Hector."

After searching the perimeter with Anna (Damn it Mark) she stuck another conversation.

"So, Wes are you single?"

"Whoa! Where did that come from?"

"You're ignoring the question."

"Uh… in technicality yes but-"

"We should go out sometime. We'd be quite the power couple."

"Uh I feel like your sisters won't take that one of their sisters is getting hitched to a noble that they tried to rip off."

"I don't care. I'll take no as an answer but I will not give up. _Toodle loo._ "

 **Support Lvl. Increased**

And that was only the first bewildering conversation I had on my way back to Merlinus' tent. Priscilla rode next to me to start another conversation.

"Wes? I wish to speak with you."

"What is it Priscilla?"

"I would like to thank you for rescuing me earlier. Oh and I'm here to apologize for calling you a member of the Black Fang."

"No worries Priscilla. I've been called worse. It was nothing though. Think nothing of it."

"Um… may I ask something of you Wes?"

I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What might that be?"

"I would like to… show you around Etruria if you wouldn't mind."

"If time would allow it. Luphy would love to see one of the most prominent Monk and Bishop cities in Bern."

"Um.. Wes?"

"Yes, Priscilla?"  
"It would only be the two of us."

"Oh…. then I'll consider it. Light Magic and its history never really interested me."

I say as I shrug my shoulders.

"Ok. But please think about it. I'll be seeing you Wes."

 **Support Lvl. Increased**

And she rode off. Anna gave her the stinkiest of looks. But before I got to Merlinus' tent Yuki caught up with me. Without Rebecca.

"Yes Yuki?"

"Why were those two talking with you?"

"Where's Becca?"

"Stop ignoring the question Wes."

"Sorry. Anna was flirting with me and Priscilla wanted to show me around Etruria."

"Did you decide?"

"On what?"

"Wes, stop playing dumb. On your after war plans."

"Yuki we're not even at war yet."

"It's inevitable. You didn't get over Magi yet so getting involved with Anna or Priscilla in a relationship like manner is ill-advised."

"Yuki, you're not my advisor, Mark says getting well acquainted with the members of the army will help me get over her death."

"Is it working?"

"No but this plan started today. I have faith in him and his plan."

"Ok but don't be looking for rebounds Wesley."

"Oh you **Had** to use my full name Yuki?"

"I'll be seeing you Wes."

 **Support Lvl. Increased**

After I make it to Merlinus' tent I find Merlinus and Mark doing inventory. Mark notices me and motions for me to enter he pulled up a couple chairs.

"I heard the news. Fantastic job Wes! It seems that my plan is working."

"You're damned good at your job Mark."

"One thing though."

"And what is that?"

"The sword that was in your hand. What was that?"

Instantly the Levin Sword re materializes in my hand.

"What is that?"

"It's kind of a long story. Let me explain."

I explained the run in with Anna who gave us the spellbook which I showed Mark. He analyzed the spellbook and enamored with what was inside. I explained the Levin Sword's chants were the first spell and how the Levin Sword in my hand is usable only by me and that anyone who tries to wield it gets shocked.

"It explains Luphy's arm injuries."

"Oh crap! I forgot to check on Luphy!"

"Don't worry he will be fine and he even volunteered to fight in our next encounter."

"Luphy is a hard worker. I'm kinda anxious to see what he does then."

"Same. This spellbook is very valuable. You, as well as the other mages should learn as many spells from this book as possible. Try to mix this in with Fenrir. That's an order as your tactical superior, got it?"

"Yea Mark. I got it."

"Anyway It's starting to get dark. We're going to march as we can before the gets completely dark."

"Yup. Let's get going!"

* * *

A/N:I've got to stop procrastinating. I could've finished this chapter a long time ago but graduating High School as well a plethora of other things stood as an obstacle. But I'm finally finished. Thank all one of you for reading. What'd you guys think? Leave your thoughts in the review section. Anyway It's time I get back to my first story. I can't even fathom how long it's been since I traveled in the world of Souls and Swords. I'll be seeing you soon!


	5. Chapter 5: No New Friends

**A/N: What is spare time? Ever since classes started at College I realized that's one of the thing I've been lacking in recent weeks. But regardless of this I'm here writing to kill time so why not add a new chapter to the Blazing Story? Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Five days since Marquess Santaruz's death. Four days since Merlinus joined the group. One day since Luphy and I bought that strange Journal as well as the addition of Anna and Priscilla as well as Erk joining our ranks. Ever since we practically tortured the answers out of Erik and made our way to our next destination (wherever that may be) word of our actions must've reached Hector's brother in Ostia but we've received nothing as to what he's going to do.**

" **Hector, why not just stay with Brother Uther in Ostia?"**

"" **The Marquess' brother is a well-known lout." If I were to show then the country would definitely know that something's wrong. It's bad enough that every other country including Pherae has a spy working in Ostia as we speak. Me being there only adds to the problem."**

" **Sheesh, when you say it like that you leaving Ostia should've been done earlier."**

" **I concur with Wes. Talk about having trust issues, and I thought Bern was the rowdy country."**

" **Don't misunderstand Luphy. Bern is the rowdy country, I will admit that Ostia is a very close second. Well at least in this territory. I heard in your part of the continent there's an equivalent to Bern in that sense."**

 **Luphy and I say it in unison.**

" **Magmeal."**

 **Eliwood and Hector both looked bewildered.**

" **Allow me to explain. Magmeal can be considered as a militaristic country. Their army is possibly the only reason you've ever heard of them otherwise it's a shot in the dark. As to make things worse the King practically is a power-hungry tyrant who doesn't know when to stop taking other country's land and people. He recently did so with Latasi hence why Yuki, Luphy and I fled. Mother and Grandma fled with us but we split up when we got to the village where you met us at."**

" **Care to explain how the other countries act?"**

 **Mark asked us after I finished explaining.**

" **Sure. Let's start off with our own home, Latasi. Latasi is mostly a cold, icy country where Ice Dragons live in harmony with the citizens there. Mages from all over the world come to Latasi to practice their craft or to learn about Magic as the Magic Council is in Latasi. Those who wish to invade Latasi best not do so in the winter as the weather might kill them before they make it there."**

" **You live with dragons? That's incredible, considering that the Scouring is a thing."**

" **Another thing about Latasi is that we're socially shut off from the rest of the world. Therefore the inhabitants are pretty friendly given the circumstance and are for the most part very welcoming of visitors. Next is Celicri and Celicri is a third world country. They have to rely on Magmeal for support as they are economically unstable. If that keeps up Celicri might not even exist in a few years."**

" **To add on to what was said, Celicri doesn't think too fondly of Latasi as they've had growing tensions for years."**

" **Right. Magmeal has already been explained so we'll move on to Rendall. If Latasi was the paradise for Mages then Rendall is paradise for beastkin and manaketes alike. Rendall and Celicri were originally one country until a civil war split the two apart. Rendall is respectful of Latasi as they are essentially two sides of the same coin. The two might disagree on certain ideals but most of the time they'd be the first to help if a conflict between the other countries ever brewed. Unlike Latasi the beastkin, manaketes and humans don't live in harmony and they mind the other's business."**

" **So to keep it short, Latasi is a Mage Oasis, Celicri is in danger of not being a country anymore in addition to disliking Latasi for reasons. Magmeal is war happy country, with an unhealthy obsession with power. Finally Rendall is a beast Oasis."**

" **Yes if you want to abridge the description then yes."**

 **We continue to march until we reach the Castle Caelin. Soldiers, Cavaliers and Knights as far as the eyes can see. I thought they were friendly until they noticed Eliwood and immediately took up battle positions.**

" **So much for just letting us past by."**

" **Everyone! Battle Positions!"**

 **On Mark's orders everyone scrambled to their positions. Mark comes up to me as everyone does this.**

" **Wes, you're guarding Merlinus' tent with Dorcas today. So get going."**

 **As I made my way to Merlinus' tent I hear a very high voice yell for Eliwood's name.**

" **Sir Eliwood!"**

" **Florina! Fly lower or the archers will hit your Pegasus!"**

" **Huh? Whaaaa-!"**

" **Florina!"**

 **Thank The Eight for Hector as he made for a nice cushion for the Pegasus Knight. Eliwood rushes to them both and helps her up.**

" **Florina, are you alright? The fall could've killed you."**

" **Yes, Sir Eliwood I'm fine. I wonder what could've broken my fall?"**

" **You landed on me!"**

 **Hector pretty much said as he was gathering himself. The young lady jumps back and hides behind Eliwood.**

" **You're welcome by the way."**

" **You good Hector?"**

 **I ask while I try to hide my laughter**

" **I'm fine Wes. Thanks for asking."**

" **Wes, Hector this is Florina a Pegasus Knight for Lyndis."**

" **It's nice to meet you Florina."**

 **I go to shake her hand but she hides behind Eliwood.**

" **So much for being friendly."**

" **Florina is very shy around men she isn't well acquainted with. She'll warm up to you in time I know it."**

" **Ni… ni.. Nice to meet you Wes."**

" **Likewise Florina."**

" **So, why did you fly over here?"  
** " **Mark? It's….. so good to see you. Lyn and the others are being pushed back on the east side of the plains. She sent me to ask for help from you."**

" **I don't think asking was necessary. I don't think that they were going to let us pass anyway. Let's help her out! If anyone tries to stop you remove them!"**

" **I'm going to help Merlinus set up his tent. Good luck all."**

" **Thank you Wes, we're going to need it."**

 **I walk to where Merlinus began setting up his tent and catch his**

" **Lord Wes! How may I help you?"**

" **I'm going to ignore the fact that you added Lord to my name. I'm not a Noble, Merlinus. I'm here to guard your tent with Dorcas."**

" **Ahhhh, Dorcas is over there guarding the outside perimeter. I know you can defend the tent but with Mark staying with Eliwood I need you to do inventory. Here's the list."**

 **Mark you asshat. He just wanted me to do inventory. Gods this list so fucking long!**

" **Ugh, I wonder why he wanted me to guard your tent. Dorcas and Bartre already do a good job."**

" **The more the merrier Wes! Did you finish counting inventory?"**

" **Give me a second, I'm finishing up. Do you want me to do anything else after?"**

" **No that'll be all."**

 **Wow he really just wanted me to do inventory the lazy bastard. I bet he even didn't plan on me finishing inventory so fast. I decided that I just hang around the outside of the tent with Dorcas.**

" **Dorcas I hope you don't mind if I guard the outside with you?"**

" **Not at all."**

 **So here I was guarding Merlinus' tent with Dorcas. Dorcas rarely talked under normal circumstances, but with the news of my wife that everyone knows about thanks to Yuki's big mouth he had a way to start a conversation.**

" **Wes."**

" **Yea, Dorcas?"**

" **Is it true that you were wed?"**

" **Yes, my wife and I were married for 2 years before she was killed in a bandit raid, while most of Latasi's mages were gone."**

" **How old are you Wes?"**

" **I'm 22 years of age. Why you ask?"**

" **You look young for someone who was courted."**

" **Well, that's a first. I mean aren't you married?"**

" **I am."**

" **How old are you?"**

" **I'm 28."**

" **Well you're not that much older than me. How long have you and Natalie been married for?"**

" **One year. I will never forget the wedding day. She looked so pure on that day."**

" **Well, Dorcas that goes to show you that love is ageless. Well not ageless but the thin red line isn't so thin."**

" **I admit that. But would you go so far as seek vengeance? There are many people in the world Wes and I doubt that you-"**

" **I'm going to stop you there Dorcas. You're going to tell me when you yourself are a married man, that trying to avenge your loved one if she were to pass into the next world if you believe that she's been wrongly taken from this Earth in the first place is wrong?"**

" **Well I-"**

" **But you wouldn't know because your loved one is still alive."**

 **Dorcas fell silent. He had little to say but now he was definitely speechless. Shortly after my mental outburst enemy cavaliers peered from the way we came and noticed me.**

" **Wes."**

" **What is it now?"**

" **Enemies."**

 **They came with malicious intent and ferocious aggression. We push them back as best as a Fighter and Shaman duo.**

" **Die Shaman!"**

" **No, thanks my friends will never forgive me if I die here. You however."**

 **Dorcas comes and ends the cavalier's life. He signals that someone is behind me. I turn around and use a Flux Tome to kill the bastard.**

" **Here come more enemies."**

 **On cue enemy reinforcements come and approach us and we continue to fight them off. All this cast spelling eventually caused my Flux to break. I call for Merlinus.**

" **Merlinus! Hand me a Elder Magic Tome!"**

" **I only have one available."**

" **I'll take it, I'm short on options right now!"**

 **He throws me a Tome and I catch it. He however threw Fenrir at me, as it was the only available Tome. I stare at it and reluctantly open it.**

" **Wes. Hurry up and help! I can't fight them off by myself!"**

" **Sorry Dorcas! Give me a couple more minutes please!"**

" **Mmmmm."**

" **I hope this works."**

 **I chant the spell incantation. As I delved more and more in the incantation I felt that my head started ringing violently like I had a massive headache. Somehow I maintain focus and as I finished I feel the magic overflowing my body. Instinctively I aim it at the enemy cavaliers. A plethora of Purple Flames surrounds them all and they collided with the cavaliers leaving a scenery of Purple Fire on the grasslands but not burning them weirdly enough. Critical Hit.** **That spell took a lot of energy from me and left me heavily fatigued. Dorcas miraculously wasn't harmed by the spell and found his way back to the tent.**

" **Dorcas,... are you alright?"**

" **Wes, you're not in the condition to ask that question. Come let me help you inside."**

" **Thanks Dorcas."**

 **As Dorcas helps me move I vaguely see a green and blue figure. Knowing that it was Mark and Luphy:**

" **What is it?"**

" **Wes, what the hell was that?"**

 **I show them the Fenrir tome, and while I couldn't clearly see his face Luphy had a look of shock on his face."**

" **Why Wes? Why did you use it?"**

" **It was the only Tome on… hand-"**

 **I couldn't finish the sentence as I passed out due to fatigue. I wake up to Mother, Grandmother, Luphy, Yuki, Elder Yoder, and Priscilla. Yuki and Priscilla were in tears.**

" **Wes!"**

 **Yuki practically gave me a bearhug.**

" **Ow, Yuki that hurts."**

 **Yuki then immediately lets go of me. Grandma then opens her mouth to speak.**

" **Lea and I had all the faith that you weren't dead. You're made of tough stuff Grandson."**

" **You all thought I was dead? Why'd you think that?"**

" **You used the Fenrir tome when you haven't read enough of it to properly recite the spells. The fact that you got it on target let alone multiple amounts and survive at the amount you read is very fortunate."**

" **That goes to show you how talented your child is when it comes to Elder Magic. I figure he may well become a Druid if he were to finish Fenrir."**

" **No. As proud as I am to see him progress this far so fast I must put my foot down. No more Fenrir casting until you've at least finished the book completely."**

" **Lea, how are you going to take my side then immediately shoot him down when if it weren't for him Dorcas may have been severely wounded or killed otherwise?"**

" **Where am I?"**

" **You're inside Castle Caelin dear."**

" **But to bring things back to the topic at hand, I think he should use Fenrir in combination with reading it. More so than before in fact."**

" **Mother, he will sure lose himself before he becomes a Druid if he were to do that!"**

" **And how would you know that Lea? You are a Sage!"**

" **Niime calm down, you might give Wes a headache if you keep yelling so close to him."**

" **Thanks Yoder. Speaking of which why are you here? I thought you were to tend the church in Pherae?"**

" **I did everything needed there so I left and I on my way back to Latasi I ran into Lea and Niime. To which they explained everything."**

" **Yoder even helped heal my leg, so I may fight again."**

" **But how did you find us?"**

" **I can explain."**

 **Enter, Mark who looks relieved.**

" **Wes, it's good to see that you're still alive. Many of us thought you were gone Merlinus included. He even broke down and cried a river saying that he gave you the Fenrir Tome. He will be happy to know that you're alive and well. I sent Florina to a nearby village and she found them in an inn. She requested that they help and they did. Upon seeing Luphy they realized that you and Yuki were nearby. I told them that you were guarding Merlinus' tent and Yuki was with Luphy and Oswin. That was around the time we saw you using Fenrir and wiping out the cavalier platoon. You know the rest, you fell unconscious and we had to finish the fight without you."**

" **Oh stop talking like I'm not expendable, Mark."**

" **But you aren't Wes! For a time you were the only Elder Magic wielder in the army. Even with Elder Niime joining us you are still important to this group!"**

" **Yuki's correct Wes. Plus Dorcas told me about your little rant about your wife. He said he saw another side of you when you two had that discussion."**

" **Bringing up Magi quickly angers me, I realize that. I didn't mean to lash out at him it just…... happened."**

" **From what I've seen thus far, it seems that you're letting her death corrupt your train of thought."**

" **Well what am I supposed to do Mark? The death of a loved one isn't something you just get over in a single night."**

" **Unfortunately, that is true."**

" **I may be able to help."**

" **Grandma?"**

" **I will not tell you what it is, as you will most likely disagree with it but have faith in your Grandmother ok Wes?"**

" **Yes, Grandmother."**

 **I start to get out of bed and as I stand I grab my glasses and put them on.**

" **Now if you'll excuse me I must apologize to Dorcas. I'll catch up with you all later."**

 **Quickly I realize that I shouldn't have left without someone as I didn't know the castle layout. Eventually I hear a voice.**

" **You're already out of bed eh Wes?"**

 **I turn around to see Dorcas and Bartre waving I walk up to them both.**

" **Dorcas I'd like to apologize for my outburst earlier. It was very irrational and uncharacteristic of me."**

" **Think nothing of it Wesley. You ended up saving my life with that spellbook of yours."**

" **What? I nearly killed you in the crossfire! I was foolish to use Fenrir in the first place!"**

" **That may be so but you didn't hit me and that is what matters. I knew what you meant with what you said. Don't stress too much about it."**

" **Okay. If you say so Dorcas. So, where in the castle are we?"**

 **They both shrug, and we start to wander around the castle eventually we found our way to the entrance. Admitting that we've made enough progress we split off after we say our goodbyes for the night.**

" **Glad to see you made peace with Dorcas, Wesley."**

 **Look to my left to see Elder Yoder with a Mend staff handy.**

" **Well, I'm not heartless Elder. I understand where Dorcas is coming from so I guess I said what I said to make sure that he was loyal to his wife, but in the end I only served to prove that I am still not over Magi's passing."**

" **Time heals all wounds Wesley. Even ones as deep as yours."**

" **I hope so Elder. So are you planning on staying with us?"**

" **Of course! Luphy hasn't finished his Bishop training yet, so now is a fantastic for him to finish!"**

" **So he WAS** **slacking on his training. I always figured that he was lying and he still equals me whenever we act in combat."**

" **To be fair you are a Shaman and he is a Monk therefore he has dominion in Magic as Light Magic blights Elder Magic, but you are strong enough to level his Light Magic with your Elder Magic. You are more powerful than you give yourself credit for Wesley."**

" **So I'm assuming that Mother is here so she can help Yuki with her Sage training?"**

" **Exactly. Yuki has blossomed into a powerful Mage indeed."**

" **What of Grandma? I finished my training with her, but in order to become a Druid I have to read at least one rare Elder Tome. Fenrir is the ticket into becoming a Druid."**

" **Oh yes, but with your status with reading it we have no clue if you're going to continue reading it. Niime and Lea are talking with Mark right now about what to do with Fenrir."**

" **I don't care if I can't use it, but at least allow me to continue reading it."**

" **We shall see in ample time Wesley, but for now as it's getting late you should most likely go to sleep. Before the decision however, I suggest that you get as much reading done on Fenrir as you can. You never know what could happen in the allotted time."**

" **Will do. Thanks Yoder."**

" **You're welcome. Goodnight Wesley."**

 **And off he went. Yoder was one of the few people who refuses to use my nickname. He feels like he has to address me formally as I'm Niime's grandchild. I tell him all the time that it's not necessary as he's my Grandfather-in-law but he ignores me. Despite being a Shaman he still was a mentor for me since Luphy and I were kids. After thinking about what should I do about Magi's death I start to head for an open bedroom. On my way I feel a hand on my shoulders. I turn around to see a young lady. She had green hair pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a Blue tunic.**

" **I assume you must be Wes?"**

" **Depends on who's asking."**

" **No worries. I am a friend, my name is Lyndis but I prefer Lyn."**

" **Well, I am Wes. It's nice to meet you, I would love to talk but I must rest."**

" **Oh, yes Mark told me about the Fenrir incident. How you killed an entire group of Cavaliers with one spell, saving Dorcas in the process."**

" **Dorcas could've gotten hurt everyone seems to ignore that part."**

 **I shrug at her.**

" **Well the important is that he didn't. I'm going to leave you now. Goodnight!"**

" **Goodnight."**

 **After that brief conversation I head inside the room and pull out Fenrir as well as the book I got from-**

" **Wes!"**

 **Anna.**

" **What, Anna?"**

" **Don't speak so harsh to me Wes. I did nothing wrong!"**

" **I was just about to start reading and you're cutting into my reading time."**

" **Seriously, Wes? It's still early in the day. You should go out more."**

" **Anna I just put most of my energy in that Fenrir spell. It hurt to get out of bed."**

" **I can tell. It looked like a Purple Wildfire from where I was fighting. Priscilla saw it too I'm pretty sure everyone in a 3 mile range saw it. The enemy General saw it and was spooked beyond belief! He lost all focus causing Hector to best him with ease. I then sold his armor for a crap ton of gold!"**

" **Seriously Anna? Bauker was a corpse when Hector was done how'd you get the armor off?"**

" **I have my methods Wes."**

" **Whatever you say Anna."**

" **I'm serious!"**

" **I know. You'd probably offer a fee on air, how much you love money so."**

" **That's not funny."**

 **I laugh a little at my own joke.**

" **Well it's funny to me and that's all that matters."**

" **Whatever Wes."**

" **So what brings you to me? Hopefully not keep pressing to be your boyfriend or whatever the hell."**

" **Hey I'm being serious about that!"**

" **A first. An Anna who is serious about something that isn't money related."**

" **Don't play with my emotions Wes. Or I'll get my sisters to sell everything for double price to you."**

" **Oh my wallet!"**

" **Stop it! I don't like this Wes."**

" **What I can't razz you but you can me? If you can't take it then why dish it?"**

" **But I wasn't expecting you to actually fight back!"**

" **Then your sisters fed you some false information."**

" **Hmph. You win this time but this isn't over Wes!"**

 **Support Lvl. Increased**

 **After Anna left I started to read Fenrir again. The things that I learned from that Tome is very Dark. Fitting as it's an Elder Magic Tome but some of it left me shocked and I braced for what could be in here. I read until I made it about halfway through. As I put Fenrir down on the bedside table I pick up the peculiar journal and start flipping through the pages looking for anything with Elder Magic transcriptions on it. After skimming through it I find not a single Elder Magic spell.**

" **I guess the guy who made this either didn't like Elder Magic, or he simply ran out of space."**

 **The Anima and Light spells did go in order so there was a fair chance that he didn't get to the Elder Magic section. I skim through it again and I notice a symbol for Elder Magic on one page. I open to that page and I see the symbol for a Druid, a Bishop, and a Sage formed in a triangle with what I believe is a Levin Sword in the middle with a spell incantation on the bottom page.**

" **Why's there a Levin Sword in the middle?"**

 **Instantly my Levin Sword re materializes in my lap. I pick it up and I stare at it.  
** " **There's more to you than I realize. Sooner or later I will decipher your secrets. Until then I hope you can continue to help me."**

 **To which it disappears from my hands.**

" **How fickle."**

 **I eventually undress and get inside the bed that was provided by Marquess Caelin, but I couldn't sleep until what I felt like trance my eyes slowly closed. I tried to fight it but I succumbed to sleep. I awoke in a cold sweat and I immediately realize that I'm not in Castle Caelin. I'm in Latasi which looks abandoned. Not a single soul could be found in the entire area. Not around the castle the marketplace. I eventually make my way to my home. I open the front door and it looks slightly better than the rest of the area. It just looks like someone made slight mess and didn't clean up. Walking around I see that there was a light through one of the doors, make my way there and open the door and there's no floor, just ….sky. I put my foot over the sky floor and I see that I stand on it. I walk in the room and aimlessly walk around. Confusion being the dominant emotion throughout this mind-boggling excursion.**

" **It's so good to see you again."**

 **Wait I know that voice! I stop then I slowly turn around to see none other than Magi, my deceased wife.**

" **Magi! What the hell is going on!?"**

" **Don't worry about that. We are finally together!"**

" **Wait wait wait Magi. You're supposed to be dead. Bandits killed you while I left Latasi! This shouldn't be happening!"**

" **You're correct dear. This is your mind, and I'm the voice of your conscience."**

" **Whoa, what is happening to me? I must be losing my mind."**

" **Nothing bad is happening. I'm here to relay a message from me to you."**

" **Why are you giving me the time of mental day? I left you to die because I wanted to expand my knowledge when I should've just stayed and helped tend to your wounds."**

" **Need I remind you that I suggested that you go on that trip? I wanted you to become stronger. For me."**

" **Clearly that was a mistake. I should've never left."**

" **Wes, how are you going to continue in life if you can't forgive yourself?"**

" **You'd be surprised Magi."**

" **I'm not shocked by that response at all."**

 **We fell silent. The wind was blowing gently across her slightly freckled face and black hair. Eventually I began to speak again.**

" **So what was the message that you wanted to tell me?"**

" **Oh, right! I nearly forgot!"**

" **Wow, even in my collective consciousness you're still just as forgetful."**

" **Quiet you! Don't think that I've forgot about how you used to gush about me to Luph and Yuki."**

" **You were the best thing to happen to me, until I fouled it up."**

" **Stop that! I hate you when you're pessimistic."**

" **Recent events have caused an emotional shift."**

" **Well let it shift back! You'll be no good to the others if you continue to act like that!"**

" **Is that what you wanted to say?"**

" **No you doofus! I wanted to say that I forgive you!"**

" **But why? Why forgive a foolish Shaman like me?"**

" **Because you dolt I love you or loved as I'm no longer alive but besides that I love you Wes! And I will always forgive you and love you no matter what you do, what you accomplish, and whatever mistake you pull off. Always."**

" **Always?"**

 **She walks up to me and puts her soft caramel skinned hand on my face.**

" **Always."**

 **She starts disappear and I can see tears in her eyes.**

" **Wes. Thank you. I love you."**

" **I love you too. I miss you."**

 **A tearful smile was the last thing I saw before I awoke in the real world.**

" **She forgives me? That's great, but can I forgive myself?"**

 **Without much time to contemplate that weird but revelating dream Marcus opens the door to see that I'm awake.**

" **Lord Wes, you're awake. Gather your belongings we leave Castle Caelin in 15 minutes."**

" **Okay. Thanks Marcus."**

" **Of course milord. I will leave you now."**

 **And the door closes. I put my robes and glasses on grab my tomes and the journal as I made my way to the entrance I see everyone gathered and ready to go.**

" **So, you weren't going to wake me earlier?"**

" **Well you looked like you had a good night's rest."**

 **Mark stated as I made my way to the group.**

" **Good wouldn't be the first to describe how I slept last night. I'll explain later."**

" **Right. Anyway you should meet some new members of our group. Sain, Kent, Wil! Come here please."**

 **A Green haired man a Redhead and a Brunette all come forth.**

" **Wes, this is Sain, Kent and Wil. Sain and Kent are cavaliers. Wil is an Archer and a damn good one to boot."**

" **Pleasure to meet you all."**

 **We exchange handshakes between the four of us and we shortly head off from Castle Caelin. In the middle of our march Grandma catches up with me.**

" **How goes it grandson? I hope you slept well."**

" **I'm fine Grandma, just I had a weird night of sleep."**

" **Oh, do tell. Anything to help."**

 **I told Grandma about that surreal dream with Magi, and how she forgave me. I also told her about Fenrir and the progress I made with it.**

" **Wow, halfway through already? That's outstanding news!"**

" **Grandmother, will you let Fenrir go for now and focus on the dream?"**

" **Oh right. Alas if she forgives you then who are you to still beat yourself up about it?"**

" **I don't know Grandma it's just hard to take in."**

" **Rare for a deceased love one to come to your sleeping conscious and tell that she forgives you for a mistake that you didn't mean to commit. I suggest you take it as word and forgive yourself. You'll feel better about it that I can guarantee."**

 **And off she went. Easier said than done but Grandma was right. As usual. I decided that I forgive myself slowly. But from that point on I was over her passing and I will no longer lose it over her death.**

" **Mark!"**

" **Wes? What is it?"**

" **I tried reading the journal last night but there were no Elder Magic spells save for this one."**

 **I showed the page and explained everything from the symbols to the Levin Sword. He had a very understanding look on his face.**

" **Do you know what it would do?"**

" **Not a clue. Also the only people who knows about the journal are you, Luphy, Anna and myself."**

" **Okay. Here I'll hold on to the journal when I next speak with Luphy I'll hand him the journal. Good job Wes."**

" **No problem."**

" **Say Wes. May I ask you a question?"**

" **Sure."**

" **Why are we keeping this a secret?"**

" **Huh. I actually have no clue. I think the events just led us to keeping it from everyone."**

" **Strange."**

 **We soon stop marching as we came across the border to enter Celicri. As we entered Marquess Laus' soldiers had occupied the majority of the country as we heard from the townsfolk. When we said we could help they all pointed towards Castle Celicri. We made our way there and we stop at the entrance.**

" **Alright. Some more of Castle Caelin's soldiers are being held hostage as well as some Celicri's soldiers. Take down anyone who tries to stop you!"**

 **Everyone gets ready for battle. Mark then comes up to me.**

" **Wes are you in condition to fight?"**

" **Always Mark."**

" **Great. You will be on the frontline with Priscilla and Luphy. If things get bad stay behind Hector have Priscilla heal you. Okay?"**

" **Got it. Priscilla!"**

 **She rides to me.**

" **Yes Wes?"**

" **You're with Luphy, Hector, and I. Are you ready?"**

" **Yes! We ride together Wes."**

" **Great let's get started."**

* * *

 **A/N: That took forever, but I just kept writing until I felt like I found a good place to stop. So next chapter we start Chapter 16 albeit with an alternate beginning. R &R please. That would be much appreciated. See you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: New, unexpected Allies

**A/N: Wow it's been a while hasn't it. I've no words besides, Enjoy!**

* * *

I was ready to go, I felt invigorated after accepting Magi's death last night. And with Luphy fighting alongside me, like we did when we normally trained we were practically an unstoppable force. While I questioned Mark's decision to put two Mages and a Troubadour on the frontlines, Hector was with us and Hector can ravage a small army if he wished. Luphy kept his distance as if our spells were to collide they'll cancel each other out. But most of the opposing mages were Anima users, so while Luphy had to watch himself, I can tank the blows as Shamans have higher resistance than the other schools of magic. Oh, wait that's why he wanted me up front. I'm a magic tank. That dish back what he took. Casting a flux tome at the Anima Mages causing a massive area of effect, and that left them wounded, but not killed. The Mages as we started to close our distance were soldiers of Latasi!

"What the hell? You're Latasi Mages with the Anima School! What are you all doing here?"

"We defected to Magmeal. You and Luphy should do the same Wesley. Latasi is doomed."

"I'm disappointed in you all. How would Mother react, if she saw a bunch of her students are fighting opposite of Latasi?"

" is dead Wes! Don't you know this?"

"Mother, is not dead you idiots! She's with us!"

"Well. We're sorry Wes, but we have chosen our side and you have yours."

Eliwood, Lyn, and Oswin all caught up to us.

"What's the situation with all these wounded soldiers?"

"These are a bunch of Mages from Latasi's school of Anima Magic who defected."

Eliwood looked at Luphy and I with a sad look on his face.

"My apologies Wes. You too Luphy."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. They defected knowing the consequences. Tell Mark of them, he'll know what to do."

"Oswin, tell Mark."

"Yes Lord Hector, I will go at once. Would you like a cavalier accompany you through the remainder of the castle?"

"No, Oswin I'm fine. Now, go."

"At once milord."

And Oswin was off (or as he was in armor he went as quickly as he could.). Luphy, pulled me aside and we started a quick chat.

"I can't believe Latasian Mages have defected. Yuki is going to be devastated."

"In addition to Mother. I bet this was the King of Magmeal's doing. He probably forced some of them into doing this. I can see the looks of fear in addition to those who willingly defected."

Kent eventually caught up with us, and got involved in our conversation.

"Lord Wesley. Mark has told me to follow your commands for the remainder of the battle. May you lead me to victory."

"I'll try Kent, and you don't have to call me Sir Wesley. Just Wes will do."

"Fair enough milord."

"Alright, you and Priscilla ride around and scout the perimeter and come back. If you see anyone that you can't handle call us and we'll come running."

The duo nodded and rode off. Lyndis pulled me aside while Luphy was in the backlines supporting the rest of the deployed members.

"Wes, some of Castle Caelin's soldiers are imprisoned here with some of Celicri's soldiers. We have to find them!"

"Finding them can wait. We have to seize the Castle first, it's safer and none of the soldiers won't get killed in the crossfire."

"I disagree! Caelin's soldiers are made of some tough stuff. They can handle themselves well."

Before I had a chance to rebutte, Kent and Priscilla pull up with a man who had hair the shade of red, as Priscilla. He held a sword in his right hand and wore a purple outfit.

"Who's this?"

"Milord, this Raven a mercenary who defected to our side as he's Priscilla's older brother."

"Ahh, well make sure you inform Mark of his recruitment."

"At once, milord."

They were starting to leave until Lyn called for Kent.

"Was Raven a prisoner?"

"He was, Lady Lyndis."

I knew exactly what she was about to say because she gave me a sly smile before asking.

"Where are they?"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"I'll show you Lyn. We'll catch up later Raymond."

Raven silently nodded, and went off with Kent. Oswin and Luphy showed.

"Mark has suggested that you imprison the soldiers."

"Say no more."

I chant an incantation for one Flux's secondary spells. Elder Magic and Anima Magic had secondary spells focused on each of their spells. Flux's other spells focused on the minor manipulation of matter. With Flux, you can create objects of varying sizes. I casted a prison spell on all of the wounded soldiers, rendering them unable to move.

"We won't forget this Wes."

"I'm sure you won't. Especially when the King of Magmeal kills you for incompetence. Come everyone, we'll be freeing the prisoners!"

Lyn proudly walked past me as Priscilla led the way. Luphy put a hand on my shoulder.

"What were you and Lyndis talking about?"

"About how we should free the prisoners. I was against it, but Raven was a prisoner so Lyndis used that as a gateway, to free the prisoners. But now, we'll have to fight even more carefully as now we have to make sure they survive.'

"Hurry up you two! I want to gloat at Wes later!"

I was quickly getting annoyed at Lyndis' persistence on being correct, but I swallowed my pride and followed with Luphy in tow. We get to the prison cells and we Lyndis conversing with Luphy's brother Lucius!

"Lucius?"

"Luphy? Is that you Brother?"

The twins share a deep hug.

"It's been ages since you left to live with Yoder! I see you've grown!"

"Lucius, we're twins. We both grew."

"Yes, St. Elimine blessed us both."

"Or you know you're genes kicked into gear, but you know could've blessed you as well."

"Wes. It's great to see you."

"Same for you Lucius. Why were you imprisoned?"

"I was with Lord Raymond, when we were captured by The Black Fang's forces. They threw us in this cell."

"You two are twins! I thought Luphy was joking at the time. How come you never told me of your brother Lucius?"

"We had more important things to do at the time. Luphy was living with Yoder one of the head Bishops at the church."

"You thought I was joking?"

"A lot of things was running through my head when we met."

"Yeah, remember when she told Hector that he fights like a madman?"

"Oh yeah! And Hector got mad and upended three tables."

Hector popped his head in the prison door.

"We can catch up later! First let's deal with these louts eh?"

"Lucius can you fight?"

"Yes. I will join you."

"Wonderful! Let's wrap this up!"

The rest of the selected group were fighting the leader, a General named Bernard who was defending the throne giving a resistance increase. Hector jumped in and started helping Eliwood fend him off. Luphy and I lurked waiting for an opening, a moment of misperception. Bernard hit Eliwood square in the stomach causing him to fall on the floor. While he pursued to finish him off I cast a Luna tome, as he was off the throne. As if it mattered, Luna completely ignores the victim's resistance. The Luna spheres quickly surround Bernard, and prey on him exploding on contact. Bernard was severely wounded from the spell. He could barely stand. Hector with frightening speed (for him anyway.) approached and swung viciously at Bernard. Most of the wounds received from the Luna spell were enhanced, as Bernard's life was coming to an end.

"This is a just reward…. for Laus' brutality."

Poor man. He was just doing his job. Darin, that rat bastard. He was going to pay for this. First leaving his son to die, now this? I'm glad I barely leave Latasi, from the sound of things the other countries sound as bad as Magmeal.

"Wes. Good hit with that Luna spell!"

"Thanks Hector. The second he left the throne he was done for."

"Right we should inspect the other prisons for more people, and for Marquess Caelin. You, Luphy, and Priscilla should stay and keep watch over Eliwood while he regains his composure."

And Hector was off. Eliwood slowly stood back up and Priscilla healed his wounds.

"How are you feeling Eliwood?"

"Still a little sore, but I feel better. Let's inspect the throne."

"Sure, I wonder why Bernard wasn't defending the throne closer to the throne?"

The group collectively shrugged. The throne looked relatively untouched. Except the blood that was shed during the battle today. Closely inspecting the throne and I see dried blood on the seat.

"Hey, look at this! It's dried blood!"

The others gathered around the throne.

"You think that this could be Lord Hausen's blood?"

"I don't know, but it's best if we find him fast. It will help relief us all."

"Say, Wes. Do all thrones ripple?"

"What are you talking about Luphy?"

"Look."

I examine the seat to see that it's rippling. It doesn't take too long for me to realize what it was.

"Everyone get back!"

 ***BOOM***

It was a Mine. Someone set a mine on the seat of the throne to explode when someone got too close. Normally Mine explosions are pretty small but someone must have enhanced it to have a bigger blast area. Everyone took some of the blast but I took the most out of it.

"*Cough* *Cough*. Ah shit, I'm coughing up blood!"

The scar on my face partially reopened from the intensity of the blast as blood started leaking from my face. I was even struggling to stand up.

"Wes!"

"Wesley!"

"Priscilla, heal him quickly!"

Then he appeared. Ephidel, showed up from seemingly out of nowhere. I look up at him and his yellow eyes stare at me. I try to cast a Flux spell but to no avail, he punted my face knocking me out.

* * *

"Ephidel!"

"Hmmm, Wesley of Latasi. It seems that Lord Nergal has taken an interest in you. I hope you don't mind Monk, but I'll be taking him back to Lord Nergal. If you want to help him tell your friends to come to the Dread Isle."

"What does Nergal want with him?"

"Sorry, but I already said too much."

"Stop!"

I attempt to cast a Shine spell, but Ephidel easily reflected it.

"Sorry to say, but I'm a Sage. Light Magic has little effect on me I'm afraid. Goodbye…."

He easily lifted Wes up and disappeared. The others ran up to us.

"Luphy! What happened? Where's Wes?"

"Ephidel planted a powerful Mine and activated it. Wes got hurt the most, then Ephidel showed up, knocked Wes out and took him."

" **What!?** "

"He said if we want to save him we would have to go to the Dread Isle."

"Well that means our goals definitely coincide. All the more reason to go."

Yuki looks like she was ready to cry.

"Yuki, we will get Wes back."

"*Sniff* I know. But it's going to be hard without him."

She then grasped on to me. I held her as she wept. Wes is one of her best friends, he saved her life when they first met.

"Think of it this way. Now this is your chance to save like he did you all those years ago."

Yuki sniffed before nodding in agreement.

"Right. We'll save him. We have to!"

While it was great to hear that Lord Hausen has survived and will recover (like he has done in the past according to Lady Lyndis.) the news of Wes slightly overtook the good news. After he finished healing the other's wounds Grandpa came up to me.

"I heard of what happened inside Castle Celicri. Wes was really taken wasn't he?"

"Yes, Grandpa. After taking the most out of the Mine explosion, a man named Ephidel appeared and took him to the Dread Isle."

"Well we will begin looking for passage there tomorrow as we arrive at the Port of Badon. May grant us the speed needed to find him before he passes."

"We have to save him. , and Elder Niime would be devastated if he dies. Yuki has been held up in her room ever since she heard the news."

"I have the utmost faith that we will find him. Wes is a very persistent person. He won't get himself killed when there is so much he has yet to do."

"I hope you're right Grandpa. I must find a shrine and pray for his safety."

"A grand idea, Luphy my boy. Come we will pray together, then we will continue your Bishop training."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

I don't think I've ever shed this many tears in such a short amount of time. Since we found a place to stay, I've been held up in my room crying about Wes' abduction. I just can't believe he's gone! The same Wes, who destroyed an entire Cavalier platoon with one use of a Fenrir tome, while inexperienced was taken after taking the majority of a Magic Mine. It had been hours since we heard the news and I've been in my room since, because I refuse to leave. Eventually I hear a knock on my door.

"Go away!"

"Yuki. It's Lea. Please open the door."

I get out of my bed, and make my way to the door. Wes' mother, Lea was my teacher. She said, I have a talent in Anima Magic and offered to teach me for free. She has been a Motherly figure to me, since then. She saw me and spread her arms, and I immediately hugged while weeping. She stroked my hair.

"It's okay, Yuki. I'm here, you can cry all you want."

"I can't believe he's gone ! I can't believe it!"

"I know. I was crushed when I heard the news. Even Mother took hard. She ended up going back to her home in the Mountains. But tears will not help us bring him back. Don't you think?"

"*Sniff* Yes, . I must become stronger. I must."

"Right. So, how about you clean up a bit."

The room looked more like a hurricane swept through, rather than a young adult.

"Then we can finish your Sage training hmm?"

"Okay. Give me a minute."

I say as I scan the room.

"Or two."

* * *

"Oooffff!"

Being tortured for hours on end for the sole purpose of entertaining the enemy is not fun. And now I've been thrown into a prison. Well, I wasn't expecting a five-star inn sso I guess I can appreciate the realism. I wonder why they even took me. From what my torturers say Nergal wants something to do with me, but beyond that I'm wandering in the dark. Both in a metaphorical and literal sense. I notice a prison bench in my cell, so I sit and study my surroundings or as much as I could as it was as black as my robes or as the night sky. Eventually a group of Mages come down, and start banging on my cell as if I was sleeping or whatever.

"Stand prisoner! Lord Nergal is gracing you with his presence!"

I slowly stand and jump at the prison cell, scaring the Mages in question.

"By the Eight, grow some balls. I'm the one in the cell yet you're the ones who are scared."

"What-whatever! We'll see you tomorrow for your torture."

As the Mages walked off, their footsteps were stopped by a group of overlapped footsteps. I assume by the fear that the other Mages had in their voices it was probably the rat bastard who wanted me here is one of the people who was making his way downstairs. I go and sit back down, while I fiddled with my glasses.

"Well, well, well. Wesley of Latasi. I thought, the Mages told you to stand in my presence?"

"Oh, they did. I didn't listen. The torturing is still going to happen, so why comply?"

"I commend you're spine, Wesley."

"Why the interest in me? Ephidel as well as your underlings in the Black Fang told me of your interests in me."

"Ahh. You see Wes-"

"You don't call me that."

"You see Wesley. I sense an incredible mass amounts of magical potential. I offer you, Wesley a chance to learn under me. You could become an extremely powerful Druid. What do you say?"

"Well, Nergal you certainly know how to make a Shaman, who's the grandson of the Hermit of the Mountain feel wanted. But, I rudely decline your offer. Go to hell."

"Hmm. That's is what you say now. But make no mistake, Wesley of Latasi. You will either submit. Or die."

"Then get the casket ready, Nergal."

I say as I stare him down. The woman who was with him I assume can feel the tension.

"Despite being tortured strenuously, your sharp tongue has remained."

"Are we finished?"

"No. This here is Ursula, she will be watching over you when you are not getting tortured as we attempt to end your life or converting you to my side."

"Never happening."

Ursula wore a blue and purple dress, with matching shoes. She wore grey gloves and held a smile that was rather unfitting of someone in her position.

"Ta, Shaman. It seems that we will be seeing each other often."

She extended her hand through the cell bar. I reluctantly shake it.

"I'll leave you two some time to get acquainted. And remember surrender or die."

He then left. I sat back down and she sat outside, and just stared at me longingly. At first I didn't mind but she kept….. Staring. I had to inquire as to why she was she looking at me so profusely.

"I am the only Four Fang member who specializes in Magic. In fact, I volunteered to do this. And I coerced a colleague to do it when I can't. His name is Legault. If it weren't for the fact that you are an enemy of the Fang, you would be completely perfect in every aspect!"

"Perfection?"

I look up at her, in confusion.

"Ursula, nothing in life is perfect. Flaws, are what make a person so unique. If someone is perfect, then why the hell would you ever want to spend time with them?"

"What do you ever mean? Wesley, perfect people make for wonderful role-models! Like Lady Sonia!"

"Sonia? Boies, told me of her briefly. Before we killed him. She's not perfect. She's not even human, she has skin like a corpse, yellow eyes, and crimson red lips! She's the farthest thing from human on the entire island! She's also the person who told Nergal, to suggest my torture. She can burn in hell!"

Ursula did not look pleased, about the way I said that.

"Lady Sonia, is a perfect woman! She is the pinnacle, of woman and motherhood!"

"Who in the hell, would father her children?"

"She didn't give birth to a child she is too young harbor a child. She adopted a young girl with a little more magical potential than you."

"Ahh, I'm glad to see that the kids are getting into magic. Even if it isn't Elder Magic. But my opinion of Sonia still stands Ursula."

She looked furious with me but eventually returned to her unfitting caring smile.

"But I will forgive you, because my opinion of you still stands."

She gave me a light giggle. I Then we heard footsteps, I can tell from the gleeful look on her face it must've been.

"Lady Sonia!"

"Ugh."

"Hello, Blue Crow. Hello Wesley, I hope you found your current living space pretty comfortable."

"Hmmmmm. You can burn in hell, Sonia. Word around the Fang headquarters is, you were the one who suggested my capture and torture."

"Guilty as charged."

"Well, I at least know who to curse when I pass on to the next world and meet the Eight Heroes. It's getting late isn't time for your beauty sleep, Sonia?"

Sonia, looked less than pleased.

"Hmph. I'll see you tomorrow for your torture Wesley of Latasi. Ta-ta! Rest well _Shaman_."

"Until, tomorrow Wesley. Goodbye!"

And the duo was off. I would lay down on the bench but my wounds from the torture earlier made it hurt to sit down on a hard surface ( **Curse Wesley's low ass defense growth. But he has an insane Res growth though, worth.** ). So, I lay down the soft dirt. It was surprisingly soft, but still made my wounds ache. In an attempt to make myself tired I knocked on the back wall, to see that it was loosening due to the old age of the building. I'm surprised they didn't notice this. So, I casted a miniature Flux spell to start wearing down the wall. Now, I have a reason to survive the hellish torture. I have to escape!

* * *

Damn these people in Badon! None of the boatmen, want to give us passage to the Dread Isle. I mean, sure it's a cursed place but with 's blessings we would certainly survive the passage.

"This is getting nowhere Eliwood. We're going to have to find a way regardless of who takes us. Even if we have to ask the Pirates who live here."

"Pirates? Out of the question."

"I'm sorry Lyndis, but it's not your decision to make. Not when we're racing against the clock like this."

"I agree with Luphy Eliwood. Maybe the Pirates are the only people who can take us."

"Ugh, I'm going inside the inn."

"What's her problem?"

"Lyn's parents were slain by bandits, a couple of years ago. Pirates to her are sea-bandits practically."

"Ahh that makes sense. My parents both passed by illness, but I can still relate."

"So, can Wes. Magi passed by bandit attack a year ago."

"Magi will be sorely missed, but if Wes is getting over it then so should we."

"Especially what he must be going through, he has to focus on surviving until we find him."

A couple pass by, and all of a sudden we're surrounded by pirates. Eliwood and Mark, run up to us.

"So, we are going to fight the Pirates."

"Huh? Why?"

"If we make it to Fargus at the end of the port."

Mark then pointed to the beefy Pirate with a Killer Axe in hand.

"Then he'd give us free passage to the Dread Isle and back."

"Okay, at least we're getting somewhere."

"I'd like to say that's wonderful news but we have to make it to Fargus first."

"Oh, think nothing of it Luphy. Fight on, and fight hard!"

"Everyone! Get into battle positions!"

The group like choreography got into their various position and spots that Mark picked. I decided to take initiative and tell the villages about the ensuing battle.

"Close everything! The Pirates are feeling more rowdy today!"

I didn't have to say anything else. The townsfolk split like scattered showers. Sensing that I finished the job I turned to leave until I heard a really familiar voice.

"Luphy? Little Luphy?"

I turn and see a most friendly face. Wes' uncle Canas!

" ! Oh my Gods! It has been ages since we last met!"

"Yes, you were merely a child when we spoke last. How is Wesley?"

"Oh. Wes, was taken to the Dread Isle. We're trying to get passage by beating these Pirates."

"Well, that's unfortunate and convenient. I was also looking for passage to the Dread Isle but no one would take me. I must travel with your party, for now I have even more to reason to go!"

"Of course! We would love to have you! is also with us."

"Ahh, wonderful! It would be wonderful to talk to my older sibling once again. I can even tell her of my promotion to being a Druid."

"Oh really, ? What did you read?"

"This!"

Canas pulled out an Eclipse tome. The Tome cover looked like a cage wrapped in chains.

"How long did it take?"

"It took three months for me to read the whole thing through. Next thing I know I was wearing a Druid's clothing! A wonder how when we are promoted our clothing automatically changes instantly."

"Indeed. We can talk later , we have to help the others!"

"Of course! Lead the way!"

* * *

These Pirates are unrefined. Gods, do they view as something so simple as swinging an axe like madmen? They're leaving themselves wide open, I mean Dorcas and Bartre refine the way they fight. So what's stopping these Pirates? Because of their wild swings their rather easy to dodge and counterattack, but always said that I was pretty agile in the first place. Thanks to 's training session last night I may now possess a Bolting tome if desired, but I didn't have one nor did I want to use one. I stuck with a Thunder tome for the time being, frying those unfortunate enough to get in the way of Fargus.

"Yuki! How are you holding up my disciple?"

"I'm all fine over here, ! Watching you is enough motivation to keep me going!"

, was graceful to watch. Despite being in her early 40s was very flexible. She was also skilled enough to memorize the incantations for most Anima spells which allowed her to be more creative with how she set her spells up. She made the Pirates look like day one Brigands! It was like she was dancing with her opponents before she casted an inferno that burns them alive.

"Oh, Yuki dear you're going to make an old lady blush!"

Everything was going great, until a Paladin and his Cavalier troupe showed up out of nowhere seemingly.

" , he isn't a Pirate!"

"Yes, I see. Who are you?"

"My name is of no importance to the dead. Scream if you must."

"Hmph. You would do best, not to underestimate me. If you think yourself superior then you can survive one of my spells correct?"

Was playing his confidence? Whoever he was intrigued.

"Don't think that I do not know who you are Lea of Latasi. You are Wesley's mother correct?"

There was no mistaking it. He was Black Fang. was unfazed by his mind games however. Instead she casted an Elfire spell! Three white circles, appeared in a triangle formation and she flashed the Paladin her palm and instantly a vortex of fire surrounded him and severely scorched him and his mount! **Critical Hit!** When the fire died down, the mount was dead as well as his troupe but he was still clinging to life.

"You.. you may have slain my troupe and my mount. But I still stand. You bitch!"

"Yes, but not for much longer. And no one calls my big sister a bitch, thank you."

A sound akin to magical energy temporarily overflowing a Druid was heard behind us, and immediately after the sound died a bunch of Luna spheres spawned around the now limping Paladins and shortly after, preyed on him finishing him off in gruesome fashion. **Critical Hit!** We turn around to see Luphy, and !

"Canas?"

"Hello, Lea. It's good to see you again."

"Canas, what are you doing in Badon? I thought you were in Ilia, with Nia and baby Hugh?"

"Oh, I wanted to go to the Dread Isle, but no one wanted to take me. Until Luphy told me of your situation in addition, of what happened with my Nephew. Was his taking recent?"

"It happened a couple of days ago. Mother was so distraught that she went back to Ilia. We are now racing to get him back before he is killed."

"Well you may count me in also. I would hate for my nephew to perish before I can see him once more."

Well, even though Wes is gone for the time being, has joined us in our search for him. After we finished off the pirates, Fargus agreed to give us passage to the Dread Isle. We're coming Wes. Hold on tight, please.

* * *

Day 3 of relentless torture. Nergal was not joking, when he wanted me to submit. Yesterday and the day before the Mages were hitting me with mere Thunder tomes. Now they've promoted and were using Elfires. Normally, I would have the Resistance to brush it off but I find myself starting to really feel numb after everything I've went through. After what felt like an eternity a Mage spoke up.

"So what will it be Wesley? Will you join us?"

Finding the strength to stand up, I glare at the crowd of Mages some of them I noticed started to move back from my stare. Those who didn't move, still had a horrifying look on their face. I simply reply.

"What I don't understand is, that I told your sick, demented psychopath for a leader that I would die, than work for him. So unless, my torture is finished I stand and wait for more spells."

That left the torturers shook. It was like I was possessed by a demon. Like I had an aura of fear about me. I jump at my torturers, and I swear a couple of them ran away.

"This Shaman. This Shaman is not human!"

I don't know why but I started to laugh. I started laughing maniacally and uncontrollably.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! You people crack me up! Just a few minutes ago, you were pelting me with Elfire spells! Now you cower in fear to a man in a Cage? I don't know what's more unrealistic! The fact that I'm still alive, or spineless bastards my torturers are! Believe me, I am human! I know where I came from! The real question you should be asking is, "Are your leaders human?" Now onward with my torture!"

"How do you have the nerve to say all these things when you are caged like a bird?"

"Because I know, that I will leave this island alive. Whether it be by intruders, my personal -"

I wait a while before I finish the sentence.

"by a **defector**."

Even the guy who asked me that question with confidence, started back off. What he said next put me at temporary ease.

"Soldiers! Bring Wesley back to his cell!"

Next thing you know I'm back in my cell. They keep throwing me harder and harder everyday and when I fell on the ground I landed on a wound on my back.

"Ahhhh, my back."

Standing up and after somewhat succeeding in shaking some of the pain off, Nergal and Ursula appear shortly after.

"I acknowledge your survivability, Wesley. After the first day of torture most would submit, but your tenacity and persistence overwhelm my torture squad once again. But, I will ask again-"

"The answer is no, Nergal. I will never join you. You're wasting your time. Now leave me so Ursula can take pleasure in annoying me."

Nergal, uncharacteristically slammed on my cell bars, and glared at me.  
"You do not give orders to me! I am above you Shaman, and you will know your place. Just like your wife did."

I look Nergal in the eyes. Ursula put a hand over mouth and gasped.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you understand? The bandits that killed Magi? Were Black Fang members sent by me to kill after she refused to join me like you did. We waited until she contracted Magicblight, and after the most powerful mages of Latasi were on an expedition in the Nabata Desert to kill her for defying me. Funny how, history repeats itself huh Wesley? Your beautiful wife died for defying me, and now you will die for the same thing. Even those fruitful Berserkers who attacked your group were Black Fang alumni, who volunteered to help."

"Paul and Jasmine, those bastards!"

"How do you feel, Wesley? Do you want to kill me for what I did to your family?"

"No. I wanted to see you choke on your blood since you sent Magmeal after Latasi."

Nergal stared wide eyed. Ursula was shook.

"You know of that?"

"Zagan, and Boies open their fatass mouths. Before Zagan was slaughtered by a Flux tome from yours truly. And Boies? He was split in two by Marquess Ostia's brother."

Nergal looked like he was ready to blow a fuse!

"Oops. I guess I wasn't supposed to know about that. I should've kept my mouth shut. Oh well, Boies hated working for you and Sonia anyway."

Next thing I fell to the cell floor hard. I slowly look up after coughing up a little blood and I see Nergal casted Eclipse on me. Being a Shaman it didn't hurt as much as it should. Nergal, cursed himself in silence as he left me with Ursula. As soon, as he left I feel a healing sensation, it was Ursula! After she finished healing me I sat in my prison seat. Ursula looked at me with concern.

"You were courted? You look no older than me."

After my breathing regulated I responded.

"Yeah, I was. It was an arranged marriage, I accepted at the time because my family briefly went through bankruptcy after my Father passed away."

"Why not, just inherit your Father's money? Your Father was a renowned Bishop yes? His family should have granted you the funds necessary."

"My Father's side of the family doesn't accept my Mother as a step sibling and daughter. Therefore they didn't accept me as a member either. Latasi, as a result, banned my Father's side of the family from ever returning. A family friend and their only daughter offered half their riches if I married. I accepted, and I was courted."

I show Ursula my ring.

"At first, she saw it as a means to an end only talking to me when it was needed. But over time, we fell in love soon enough everyone in Latasi forgot that the marriage was arranged. But then, you know what happened next."

"Oh my, and you still persevere? Amazing."

"I'm only human. For the longest time, whenever someone were to even mention her name I would get furious at myself. Luckily that is over, and I just laugh at it."

"You can't be human. After your torture, and your experiences being human is not fitting of you."

"Well, I'm not perfect if that's where you're going."

"I mean no one is as perfect as Lady Sonia, but you're a very close second."

"I question your relationship with Sonia anyway. She constantly demeans you and you still follow her like a lost child."

"I don't know what you're talking about Wesley."

"Really? From the time I've been here, I never even heard Sonia call you by your name."

"She doesn't call any of the Four Fangs by their name."

"False, I heard her call Lloyd and Linus by their names. I even heard her call Legault by name. You're the only one."

"I'm special, to her."

"Yeah. Special ed. Gods it's like I'm talking to a wall."

Ursula was getting to ready to counter but Sonia called at her.

"Blue Crow! Get your useless ass here now!"

It was like I was psychic. I laugh at my frightening accuracy.

"We'll talk later. Legault! Come watch Wesley while I'm gone!"

She left, and Legault appeared shortly after.

"Hey, Brother Wes."

"Brother Legault."

Legault and I shake hands. He, is known as Hurricane and is normally tasked with killing defectors and traitors. But recently he's been planning on defecting as soon as he takes what he needs from the Fang. He's also the only person who knows of my plan to escape. He noticed the cracks in the back wall, but because he plans on leaving he's not telling anyone.

"I got something for ya."

"Really, Brother Legault?"

"Yup. Ta-da."

It was a Guiding Ring! He handed it to me, and I scan it. It definitely was the real thing.

"Thanks, but Shamans can't promote by simply wearing the ring you know."

"Oh, but there are other ways. Just make sure you put it on."

"If you say so, Legault."

I put the Guiding Ring, on my right ring finger. Then I use an invisibility spell on it.

"So, when are you done with the Fang?"

"I'm biding my time. Most likely the day when you escape is the day I'll take my leave. Did Ursula heal you? You look better than you did yesterday."

"She did. I don't understand her, at least when you put on shade you don't hide it."

"Yes, she brings fear to the soldiers with her happy attitude. But she has an angry side, believe me."

Legault scratched his head as he said so.

"Well, that's not what I've seen but I'll take your word for it."

I say as I weaken the back wall some more.

"It's going to break soon."

"Yes, I notice. I'll back off for the next few days."

"Where are you going to go after you get out of here? Rendall is the nearest country to these islands."

"It is? Then Rendall I shall go. Latasi and Rendall have a good relationship so I wouldn't be killed if I go there."

"It seems like you have a plan all worked out."

"I do. Say Legault, you mind doing me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"If my friends come for me, and I'm gone. Can you tell them where I went and not to worry about me?"

"I'll do it if I'm still around when they come."

"Thanks. Now you must go, I hear Ursula's voice. I'll see you later Brother Legault."

"Until next time Brother Wes."

And he vanished. Ursula came back with a pouty look on her face.

"What's your problem?"

"None of your business, Wesley?"

"So you're not going to talk? Wonderful!"

I start thinking about what Legault said about there being other ways for a Shaman to promote into a Druid, but Ursula started talking to me (ugh.).

"I was talking with Lady Sonia, when I noticed that some of the members are starting to look pale, deathly so. But she berated for thinking that way and called them closer to perfect than me."

"Good grief. And you still look up to her don't you? You still idolize her right? So, what's your point?"

"I don't know at this point. I… I just don't know. How do you deal when someone gets to you?"

I sigh, but Ursula was genuinely asking me so I answered honestly.

"I try to clear my head. And then I think of the person who did such a thing and what they did prior to this. And then I make a decision, whether or not I should still be friends with them, follow them, learn under them, etc. If not I sever ties with them. It seems you have reached that point with the whore. Now you must make the decision for yourself, if you follow what I say. But do it, anywhere but here. I'm trying to get some sleep."

I say as my stomach growls. I ignore but Ursula (fuck me.) noticed.

"You're hungry?"

"Don't play dumb with me Ursula. You know I haven't been fed since I arrived here. Now leave me."

"Fair enough. Sweet dreams."

I then lie down on the floor and I eventually fall asleep. I was woken up a few hours later, by Ursula. She had a tray of food in her hands and her smile. But it felt warm instead of cold.

"Here."

And she gave it to me. I take it and look at her.

"What? Is the food poisoned?"

"No. I picked it myself. You need your strength. Don't you want to escape?"

I pause and stare at her. She giggled lightly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Why are you suddenly helping me?"

"Because. I made my decision, and I plan on leaving the Black Fang too. But I still have to stay with the Fang for longer than Legault. So, since I'm going to become an enemy of them I might as well help an enemy. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, and that's exactly what you are. Now eat up."

I slowly start eating the food that Ursula gave me. Soon enough I was finished with it, and Ursula took the tray and placed it beside her on the bench. While I waited for the food to digest I sat on the prison bench.

"May I?"

"May I what?"

"May I sit next to you?"

I jolt back slightly. But I slowly nod. Ursula jingled the keys, and unlocked the door. She closed it and sat next to me.

"So, what's the point of this?"

"Umm, you're single and I'm single so…"

"What are you-"

My words were interrupted by her, abruptly kissing me. She grabbed my hand and intertwined our hands and deepened it. Before I could even think of what to do we separated, and her cheeks flushed a deep red, or I think the cell was pitch black. I heard her giggle.

"That was my first kiss. I'm sorry for just doing that but, I may have some sort of attraction to you."

I was shocked! Did she just really admit this? All I could get out was.

"Okay."

"Oh my, I made the situation awkward didn't I? Oh, I could be so weird."

She was about to stand but I prevent her from doing so, and I cast a secondary Luna spell which illuminated the cell and I got to see her blushing face.

"It's alright Ursula."

I grab and intertwine our hands and I kissed her on the lips. She immediately returned it. She cupped my face while we kissed silently in a prison cell. We finally part and her face blushed deeper than before.

"You should go, Ursula."

All Ursula could do was nod in agreement. She stood up opened the door, stepped outside the cell, closed the door and then locked it.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Wes."

She winked before she picked up her tray and left. I get back on the floor and I once again fall asleep. Next thing I wake up in Latasi again, where Magi (or the voice of my consciousness?) forgave me. I walk to exactly where we met last time, and I found the sky room. Magi materialized again.

"Hi, honey."

"Hey."

"I saw everything, including the kiss you shared with Ursula."

"Oh, I-uh. I'm so sorry you saw that."

She shook her head and smiled.

"No, it's fine I don't mind. I'm dead remember?"

"You say it so casually."

"Well, it's the truth. You got over it, so it shouldn't be a big deal."

"If you say so. Hmmmmm."

"What is it?"

"You heard what Legault said right?"

"Oh yes. He's correct. There are multiple ways for a Shaman to promote and you're well on your way down one of those paths."

"What is the other way?"

"You can promote through pain. But, it's very risky as you can die. But if you survive and promote the gains are much greater than the normal means. You may well promote through these means. All you need to do is endure through some more. When you promote, you will have more than enough strength to escape. Just keep the Guiding Ring on while you are tortured. It may happen in a few days. I suggest using a Fenrir spell to cause a diversion then escaping through the forest."

"Right."

"Now, sleep. After what happened today, you will definitely need it. Goodbye Wes."

"Goodbye, Magi."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, I'm planting the seeds for Ursula's chapter in TLAD! With that story up and about, I can do things like this. Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed this extended chapter. I will plan on making chapters this long from now on. TLAD has broken the length wall, now every chapter of any of my main stories has to bypass 7,000 words. At any rate, read and review as always. Now, I can get started on Chapter 3 on TLAD. Before I go, I'm going to show you Yuki, Luphy, and Wes' growths. Ready? Yuki: Hlth(65%) Mag(40%) Skl(50%) Spd(70%) Lck(30%) Def(20%) Res(35%) (Yuki is a speed tank obviously. I give an abnormal speed growth because she is very fast. She has potential as a Mage like Lea says. She is a potential glass cannon in the long run.) Luphy: Hlth(70%) Mag(55%) Skl(60%) Spd(45%) Lck(50%) Def(45%) Res(50%) (Luphy is a balanced Monk. His magic growth could've been bigger but he slacks off on his training like Yoder stated last chapter. But despite slacking off on his training he is still dedicated in every other front. He can fit any combat role given and will be even more useful when he promotes.) Wes: Hlth (80%) Mag(85%) Skl(65%) Spd(55%) Lck(25%) Def(25%) Res(80%) (Wes is definitely a Mage killer. His low defense growth fits with his backstory which is on a character sheet you may or not see. He studies hard to achieve his goals and his growths show it. His insane magic growth comes from his blood. Niime is his Grandmother, and Lea is a renowned Sage. Powerful magic users run through his veins. And his family can take as much as they can dish it.) I'll see you later! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: Unforeseen Unity

**Nothing to say this time. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Run! Hide! The Shaman has escaped and has promoted!"

Well. I'm not a Shaman anymore. The Promotion went through, and now I'm a Druid.

 **Wes has Promoted to a Druid!  
HP+6**

 **Mag+4**

 **Skl+2**

 **Spd+5  
Def+2**

 **Res+4**

 **Con+2  
Mov+1**

If only you came sooner friend. You would've seen me promote to the shocked eyes of around 20 Mages and Monks. What? Tell you what happened? Oh alright, it all started about two days after I shared a kiss with Ursula. The day after went by pretty normally, Nergal threatened me, Ursula continued to inquire about my background, and Legault pretty much told me to hang on until I do Promote. Ursula healed my wounds (which now became a regular thing because of our new found relationship.) and fed me before I slept. Now the next morning, instead of the normal torture at the hands of Mages and Monks I was now target practice for Mages and Bishops. Oh goody.

"Ready men? This fuck of a Shaman has survived for too long! Today is the day whether he joins us or dies trying! Understood!?"

" **Understood!"**

"Sheesh I never seen you all actually agree to something! This is new I gotta say. And are those Bishops? You dunderheads are finally starting to use your brains I see."

"Mock us while you still draw breath Shaman. Today will be your first day as a Black Fang member or your last day on this Earth."

"Say, I got a question."

"What is it Shaman?"

"How do you wear white, the color of purity when you work for a man who wants to destroy the world? Isn't that a little hypocritical? I mean if anything you should be wearing black not me."

The look on the head Bishop's face was priceless. I assume it was because I said that without bursting into laughter. In fact I had an eyebrow raised when I asked it.

"You dare mock a-"

I interrupt his stupid question by jumping at the cage I was locked in. That caused him to jump back a bit, and he released an uncharacteristic shriek of high pitch. I couldn't contain the laughter anymore at that point.

"Hahahahaha! Oh man, screw being a Druid! I should be a Jester how much I make myself laugh! Hahahaha whooo!"

The Bishop was steaming angry.

"Rrrghhh! Men, fire!"

Well I'd be sadist if I said that the spells didn't hurt. They had a slew of Bishops with Shine tomes at the ready. Even with my natural Resistance to magic, they were still hitting hard I mean. It was Light Magic, and I was a Shaman. I felt like during this session I was hit with enough Elfires and Shines to kill a small country. I was feeling blood starting to leak from my face and a number of small wounds starting to form as I can see them from the openings of my robes. I was feeling a little wobbly and I was using the cage bars as a crutch to stay standing. I started coughing up a little blood from the pain and my breathing started to get heavy. I look up to see a mix of faces. Some were horrified at the sight of me still conscious after the first wave of spells. Others were laughing at the thought that I was going to submit to my tormentors, the Bishop I scared included.

"Do you see the opposition before you Shaman? So what will it be Wesley of Latasi?"

"*Pant* *Pant*. More….. Please. I can take it. I can take all the spells you give me! I can take it!"

"This man is mad! But if that is what he wishes we will oblige. Men hit him some more!"

" **Yes Sir!"**

Clinging on harder to the bar, I braced for the second wave of spells. They hurt more than last time, as they were hitting the same wounds that were fresh. The pain kept building and building until I blacked out. But what was odd was I still felt the cold feeling of the bar which meant I didn't fall. Is this what death felt like? An empty feeling, and a pitch black vision? Until a scene started unravelling before me. I found myself in a cave like setting with one pathway. Seeing as the way behind me was pitch black I went forward. The path kept forming as I moved forward, while the path behind me disappeared and was linear as well. I scan the walls and I see various drawings of the many symbols for the Elder Magic spells from Flux, to the mythical Apocalypse. At the end of the path way was a door with the lock undone. I slowly open the door to see a room. The interior wasn't all that detailed, just the walls that keep the room together, but in the middle was a tome. There was no symbol on it, so I couldn't tell if it was even a tome at all. But it just floats atop this odd pedestal. Seeing as I had nothing else to do, I took the book off of it's weird position. I can the exterior and on the outside it looks like a normal book. But upon opening it to the first page, I notice a bunch of symbols of magic that I somehow couldn't recognize. I swear my mind must have been playing tricks on me, however the symbols started to decipher themselves into words. I did nothing but stare in shock as these random symbols shifted into completely and neatly written words! By the time symbols were done deciphering themselves the words said.

" _Why do you seek Power Shaman? Is it for the sake of having it? Is it for the feeling of lust you gain after increasing your knowledge? Is it for the protection of others? It matters not to me. You have made it this far Shaman, and you seek Promotion do you not?_ "

I slowly nod as if this book was talking with me. It must have saw me nod as the next words it said were.

" _Then allow me to awaken the hidden power within you Wesley of Latasi._ "

"What the?"

" _Yes I know your name Wesley. But fear not. I will grant you the Power you so desperately need at this fading hour. What you do with this newfound Power is up to you. You will now walk down the road so few Shamans walk. As you being here shows that you have met the pain threshold to Promote. Are you ready Wesley of Latasi?"_

"Yes. Yes, I'm ready. I'm ready to become a Druid."

" _Wonderful. You will shortly reawaken in the living world. Allow me the pleasure to serve as your guide in showing your newfound power._ "

"Who are you?"

" _I have no name Shaman. My voice is universal to all Magic users, but my voice is never the same between members of the Magic school. I may sound like a deity to you, but I may sound like a little child to another. Now before sending you back, I must speak your promotion rights._ "

"But, I have so many questions! What is happening to my body in the real world?"

" _Relax, Wesley. Time has been halted in the waking world and will continue to be so while you are here. Also, this is the Cave of Promotion. Shamans who will Promote through the pain method traverse here._ "

"How many Shamans have walked this path."

" _Very few Wesley. You mark the eighth Shaman to meet the pain threshold and survive. Now hush, I must start now._ "

"Very well."

For a moment there was silence. But a moment after the book I was holding flew out of my hand and while in the sky burnt itself with a purple flame. Soon after the voice started to speak the promotion rights.

" _From the Void of Elder Magic lies this soul who suffered greatly and lived to tell the tale. Now he stands mere centimeters before the great power he so greatly deserves. With all my being I place my complete blessing to grant him powers that ascend him to the realm of Legend. Grant Wesley of Latasi the gift of Promotion!_ "

The room started to shake violently and like a flash of lightning disappeared, turning to a purple entity of pure energy. It floated around for a moment before flying full speed entering my body and I could feel it spread around from the inside of my being. For a short period of time I felt great pain but that feeling all but went away and was replaced with a great surge of energy. My Shaman robes started to tatter before being shifted with a more intricately designed robe. The sleeve ends were torn in a specific pattern and felt more spacious. After being cloaked in my Druid robes the same voice spoke with newfound confidence.

" _Now awaken, Wesley! Show these unfortunate fools your newfound power and purpose!_ "

The pitch black void started unravelling and a faint light appeared and briefly after the light showed it grew brighter and brighter. When I opened my eyes, the cage imploded leaving nothing there. The Bishops, and Mages stood terrified of what they saw. After an eternity of silence one of them who ran in the room spoke.

"We have intruders! All available hands at the front of HQ!"

"Screw that!"

The main Bishop yelled before fleeing the room. But before he made his escape without even chanting a spell in my head I flick my fingers and a Luna sphere suddenly materialized, flew at full speed towards him and upon making contact, disintegrated him instantly. And so here we are.

"Run! Hide! The Shaman has escaped and has promoted!"

Not going to lie to you Reader, I kind of went in too deep with the role temporarily.

"Yes! Run from the Nightmare! Run from the NIghtmare of Latasi!"

Nightmare of Latasi? What was I on? Oh wait, I was on… I was on Power. I feel slightly better after making that realization. I guess I wasn't done living up the persona I didn't even notice the fact that I was walking slowly toward the torturers who were still there. In reality I should've went back to my prison cell blew out the crack in the wall and escaped, but I wanted them to suffer like they made me suffer. I however was short for time so I simply casted a Flux spell. Is what I would like to say, as soon as I thought of a Flux spell a Flux explosion was summoned on the torturers killing the remaining Mages.

"Well. That was rather easy."

Before I left, I gave a quick scan of my outfit. The injuries I received before Promotion were gone. The gem on the Guiding Ring was shattered, now just leaving an admittedly nice ring on my right ring finger. Anyway, I leave the torture room and make it back to my cell to see Legault.

"Brother Wes! Your new duds suit you nicely!"

"You think so? They feel a little spacey, but I can work with it. Are you leaving as well?"

"Yes, you haven't noticed but there are intruders attacking HQ. Ephidel, has taken a prisoner and brought her to Nergal. They are trying to find her, and I assume they are looking for you as well."

"Well, my mind is set. I may be talented, but I'm still a greenhorn Druid. I need a few days to get a grip on my new powers. So escaping will be a priority for the time being. If they are looking for me remember-"

"I remember, I will tell them of your condition. Look I even broke down the wall for you. I was just waiting for your arrival here before I take off."

"Thanks again Brother Legault. I will see you soon friend."

"Indeed Brother Wes. If I run into Ursula I'll tell her of your escape. Until next time."

And he ran away. But the prison door was open and the wall was completely broken. It was as simple as walking through the hole in the wall. Seeing as I was unconscious when I was brought here, I took a second to survey my surroundings. If only the place wasn't seeped in malice I would make visits here regularly. But then again the place is called the Dread Isle I should've expected as much. At any rate I start to move in the direction of Rendall but before I got far I felt an Elfire hit my back. Due to my Promotion however it hurt significantly less. Turn around and it's the bastard who took me, Ephidel.

"You will not escape Shaman."

"Not a Shaman anymore Ephidel. I have become a Druid due to the pain threshold. And I remember what happened at Castle Celicri you son of a bitch."

"I was merely doing what I was told of Lord Nergal. It is nothing personal."

"You are a morph. You can't feel emotion. With the exception of pain of course."

"I will ask you once. Will you come with me back to your cell?"

"No. I may be a fresh Druid but I am past your equal because of my Promotion. I will escape alive, but you will not live to see the sunset."

I simply think of a Flux cage and one traps Ephidel in place. He casts an Elfire in a vain attempt to escape. Normally an Elfire would be enough to break through but in this case it did absolutely nothing.

"How come I won't break through!?"

"Don't know and in your case I couldn't care less."

I state matter of factly as a Fenrir Flame starts to spawn. I aim my hand at Ephidel but for a moment the Fenrir started to decrease in size.

"What is the matter "Druid"? You cannot cast the Fenrir spell at this stage?"

I never understood why he still talked like he was the one. If the spell wouldn't work I would just leave him to die by whoever intruded. But instead of the spell dissipating, it went into me. I felt a surge of Magical Power as it flew through my body. Soon after the Fenrir Flame not only returned but it tripled in size and shot itself at Ephidel and as it made contact it spread furiously across his body! **Critical Hit!** Unlike last time where when the Flames didn't even burn the grass around me, Fenrir's flames spread like regular fire does on grass. It even got on me but… I didn't feel any pain from the Flames themselves. I would stop and question this but my thoughts were cut off by Ephidel's excessive screaming.

"Damn you! Damn you Druid!"

"Yeah yeah, have fun being burnt to a crisp by Fenrir's Flames Morph. Ta."

Ignoring his excessive yelling I casually walk out of Black Fang HQ. Luckily I know how to pilot a small boat from one of the summers of my youth. If I were to estimate it would take a few hours by small boat, but anything to get of this damn island. Why not just join with the others? I'm not ready to reunite with them yet. Not like this, I need answers, and I need a few days to come to terms with these powers. Me being around people for the time being is too risky. *Sigh* I hope the waters aren't shaky this afternoon. May the Gods favor my fortune. Well I'm 1/1 so what's the worst that can happen?

* * *

The more time passes by without knowing of Wes' fate the more I grow to despise the Black Fang and the people inside it. Especially that patron taint Ephidel. He suddenly appeared, mocked us, taunted us and then took poor Ninian and left. Leaving us to deal with the best that the Black Fang has to offer. Most of these people looked like they were horrified. Like they recently awoke from a nightmare. A Paladin rides up to us, and I assume he is not friendly.

"You four The Monk, Anima Mage, the Druid, and Sage. I hear you four killed Damien. Is that true?"

"So what if it is, Paladin? What will you do about it?"

The Paladin chuckled.

"I will save you four for last. You will all perish before me the great Cameron! Be pleased, to die at the hands of such a noble warrior such as myself. Bye bye now, hehehehehehe."

And he rode off. I will remember him, Cameron his name is huh? I'll remember him when he bleeds to death by the holy might of !

"You think he was friends with Damien?"

"No I think they were rivals of a sort. It matters not to me however. I will not tolerate his compulsive trash talking."

"Luphy, be careful okay? Remember Wes was taken and we are here to get him back as well as Ninian."

And that's when we saw it. An eruption of purple flames from the outskirts of the base accompanied by the screams of who I assume was Ephidel.

"What the? Mark!"

"No doubt about it. That was Ephidel's voice. But who could have done something so destructive?"

"That is easy tactician. Only a Druid can do something like that?"

We turn to see a man with lavender hair wrapped in a blue bandana. He had a matching cape, a silver shirt, with brown pants and shoes. He had a confident smirk plastered on his face, and a Steel Dagger latched on his waist. We ready our tomes as Mark hid behind us.

"Relax, mates. I'm not an enemy, name's Legault."

"Legault? The Hurricane? What are you doing here?"

"Well Monk, I'm here to relay some good news I hope. But first allow me to help in dealing with these soldiers."

"What? Aren't you with the Black Fang? Why help us? What is your angle?"

"I understand the suspicion, but like I say I have some good news to relay to you as well as your group. Besides if you couldn't tell already, the Fang is nowhere as prominent and proud as they used to be. I'm leaving before I get involved."

"Well Legault, may help us through this day."

"Right. Point me in the direction of your tactician and I'll introduce myself."

Mark comes out of hiding to reveal himself.

"That will be me. Call me Mark. So I assume you're a thief?"

"Correct. That a problem?"

"No not at all! Matthew can appreciate the extra pair of hands. He should be around here somewhere but for now survey the area and pilfer any chests you find."

"Done. I know the place like the back of my hand. I'll be back shortly. Pleased to make all of your acquaintances."

And he vanished.

"What do you think of him Mark?"

"Well Luphy, if he says he has good news then it will be a good idea to keep him alive. Besides I sense no ill will from him, I am convinced that he meant what he said."

"You think his news involves Wes?"

"I can hope. Let's just get through this battle first before inquiring him."

"Mark, The front force has just recently broke through the back entrance."

"That's our cue. Thanks Marcus."

"Not a problem."

"Well let's get going."

"Right. We ride together!"

We all rush for the back entrance before being cut off by the same Paladin, Cameron.

"You are not leaving here alive!"

"Get out of the way Cameron! You have the lost the day, don't throw your life away over something as trivial as a dead rival!"

"You don't command me! Die Monk!"  
A now angry Cameron now charges at me with Lance in tow and strikes at me but I nearly dodge.

"Hold still Monk! I'll kill you quickly!"

He charges at me agai with murderous intent, but Hector viciously cleaves his mount in two. Cameron falls hard to the ground. But before he could get back on his feet, I finish him with Shine.

"May bless your soul Paladin."

"We should cremate the body Luphy."

"Later Lucius. First we deal with Darin. He will answer for his crimes against Lycia."

* * *

"And that is what happened King and Queen Rendall."

I finish as I stand before the Marquesses of Rendall. Through the multiple visits by Luphy and I, the King and Queen know us on a personal level. In doing so we are the only Humans allowed on the Beastkin side of the country.

"Wesley. We believe you, we have a hunch that you would not lie to us considering the penalties of such. Would you like for us to send a group to take back Latasi?"

"No, that won't be needed. In due time Latasi will be liberated from Magmeal. I ask is a place to stay for a few days, so I can get in tune with my new powers. I have recently promoted and I would like to get acquainted with this new magical strength before traveling out once more. If you can point me in the direction of the nearest inn and library Milord and Milady, I would be swiftly out of your hair."

"Oh, hush Wes. You can stay in the castle and use our library. It would not be the first you have done this no? We don't mind you staying with us as we are fond of your mother, Lea. We insist Wesley."

"Well if you say so it would be incredibly rude of me to say no. I thank you both for this Milord, and Milady."

"Yes it is of no problem. Just make sure that next you come to Rendall bring your Mother as we would love to meet her. But for now make yourself at home Wesley."

"Thank you Queen Rendall."

After cleaning up, (as I haven't taken a shower since I was imprisoned.) I made my way to the Castle Library. While not as big as Latasi's many Libraries it was pretty spacious. King Rendall told me that the books were placed in alphabetical order.

"Well I found where the books on Druids are but it's so high up there. How in the hell am I going to get it?"

I make a vain to stretch and reach it but expectedly no avail. Then a shadowy construct of a hand appeared and reached for the book I was looking for, _Things they don't teach newly promoted Druids_ and handed it to me. I take it while it stays with an open palm. I made a correct guess, it wanted a Hi-Five and so I gave it one.

*Slap*

"Whoo, I feel the static! Good one."

It gives me a thumbs up before disappearing. I find a seat and start reading.

" _First thing, Druids on promotion go through a period of Magical Overload. For about two to three days fresh Druids gain a surge of Magical Power in addition to the gains they get from Promotion. Most Druids lose some control of their powers during this time but if mentally strong enough this will be mitigated. The Magical Overload thankfully is always temporary and will dissipate within the allotted once in a while all magic users in combat may receive a Magical Overload when performing a spell. You will feel the magic itself overflow your body and it will shoot itself out of the spell being casted._ "

Which explains how that Fenrir spell on the Dread was a lot more powerful than normal. Magical Overload eh? Grandma never told me of this. But then again I was a mere child when she was teaching me and no child never promoted that early on in life. Anyway, let's keep reading eh?

" _Second thing, all Druids gain more magical freedom upon promotion. This is a mental block that is released when a Shaman promotes. For example, performing secondary functions of Elder Tomes become much easier. Druids also gain access to Speedcasting (More on pg. 45.)._ "

That makes sense, I remember merely thinking of a Flux cage and one spawned around Ephidel back on the Dread Isle. And it worked again as a Flux Cage quietly spawned in the room. I should go to bed soon, the quicker this Magical Overload passes by the quicker I can get back on the road. But what is this about Speedcasting? Let's take a look.

" _Speedcasting: Upon promotion, Sages, Bishops, and Druids learn Speedcasting. Speedcasting allows promoted Magic users to cast spells without the need of a tome. That's why you some promoted Magic users without tomes but can still cast them with ease. However, some promoted users still carry some tomes just in case."_

Which also explains how I casted that Fenrir spell with little difficulty. I guess the reason why it slowly distinguished was because my mind was having trouble with reciting the rest but quickly remembered the rest. The increase in size must've been due to the Magical Overload. I concluded that I read enough to know what I will do for the next couple days. I stand from the seat and that hand comes back, takes the book back and places it back where it was. This time it went for a fist bump and I gave it to the hand. It disappears again.

"Hehe, incredible."

"Who's there?"

The door opened to a female Beastkin with a beaststone in hand. She wore little (As Beastkin normally do.). Her hair was shaggy and wild, she wore nothing on top save for top that covered her breasts. She sported a Pareo with intricate designs, and she was barefoot with the exception of an ankle cuff on her left foot. She also had a furry black tail. All this topped with a suntan like complexion tattoos all over her body and curves in just the right spots. Needless to say, she was beautiful.

"Relax Beastkin. I'm here with the permission of King and Queen Rendall."

"Oh. You're Wesley then. You are just as handsome as the stories say. I'm Rei, Princess of Rendall."

"You're Princess Rendall? It's an honor, I would bow but that's something I don't do. Will a handshake do?"

"No."

She stated matter of factly. Her voice was a little raspy and just deep enough where I actually found it a little arousing, but the priorities I had in hand kept me from saying that aloud. Besides, she carried herself like she knew it so I probably would've been beating a dead horse.

"Us Beastkin are very physical, I know that you refuse to bow to nobles. Hence why you are favored by all levels of society. But I, don't like handshakes. I would you rather you hug me."

Before I could respond, she pulled me in and embraced me deeply. I admit, her soft skin made me contemplate not letting go of her. I returned the hug, and her being a head taller than me she even stroked my hair.

"Are you stroking my hair Rei?"

"Shhh. Don't ruin the moment. Wow, your hair is soft."

I let go but she didn't. She felt compelled to continue our conversation like this.

"So, Wesley. Why is it that you have taken up residence in Castle Rendall?"

"Can you let go?"

"No. I like hugging you. You have a very huggable figure. And you are well built as well. Are all Druids this fit?"

"No, I'm an oddity in that regard. As for my stay here, I'm currently staying as I have escaped from capture by the Black Fang and I needed a place to hide. You're parents insisted I stay."

"A good call. The humans of Rendall are savages who can't even give a united Rendall a try. You're better off staying on the Beastkin side of Rendall. If you don't mind, I would like to talk with you some more. I will let you go now."

And she released me, and we did indeed talk for a while. Maybe if I wasn't so hellbent on sending Nergal and the Black Fang to the next world, I'd even loosen up a bit. But alas, I still had a job to do, and I still had to help Eliwood with his father. It was getting late and I was growing tired from everything that transpired today.

"Well Rei, it was nice to have a casual conversation with someone for a change but I am really tired. Will you show me to a bed so I may sleep?"

"Oh course, follow me."

She said with a hint of softness. She showed me to a bedroom and after saying goodnight I practically passed out on the bed. Late in the night I felt a shuffling feeling on the bed which woke me up. I look on the sheets to see a Black Wolf positioning herself on the pillow I wasn't resting on. I can make a solid guess at who it was but I was too tired to call her out. I went back to sleep. When I awoke I felt a similar hugging sensation. I grab my glasses and put them on to see Rei. Hugging me like she did last night, with a warm yet seductive smile plastered on her face.

"Good morning."

She said as she started stroking my hair again.

"You are being really intimate for just having met me not even 12 hours ago."

Rei chuckled at my comment.

"Well Wolves like marking their territory while they have the chance. You were recently widowered were you not? I would like to show you what could await you from allowing me to be yours. I've heard of few who wish to steal you away from me, and I will slaughter any who stand in my way."

"Rei don't tell me-"

"Yes Wesley. I am entering myself in your love life. Whether or not you are ready is of no concern to me."

"Oh, goody."

I say in a defeated tone. First Anna, and now Rei. The Princess of Rendall. She was interested in me by stories she has been told by I assume her parents. Great, I wonder how Anna will react? Or Priscilla, or Yuki. Geez, this is going to get messy.

"Is something the matter? If someone has to die just tell me who and they will perish within the sunset."

By the Eight she can be fierce when she wanted. And the look in her eyes, I could see the determination and fire in her eyes. I certainly would not like to get on her bad side.

"No, no one needs to die. Not yet anyway, but that is a me problem."

"Fair enough. I will leave you to get dressed. I will be seeing you later Wesley."

She kissed me on the forehead before getting out of the bed and leaving the room. This is not what I was expecting to say the least.

 **Support Lvl. Increased**

After getting dressed, I exited the room and I headed back to the castle library. When I arrived, I see Rei sitting at the table where we talked last night. She motioned for me to sit where I sat last night. I reluctantly complied. She chuckled lightly before speaking.

"How did I know you were going to be here?"

"I'm trying not to show myself for a couple of days because of my promotion. After today I'm heading to the Nabata Desert."

Rei raised an eyebrow.

"Why the Nabata Desert?"

"I have unfinished business with two Berserkers there."

I replied darkly. So much so that Rei flinched lightly.

"But I'm not going there until my powers stop going ballistic."

"What did those two do that warrants such malice from you?"

"You really want to know?"

Rei got up, took the seat next to me, grabbed onto my hand and looked into my soul with her black pearl as the other was covered by her hair.

"I woudn't be asking if I didn't care Wesley. All jokes aside, I care for your well being and happiness."

I take a deep breath and squeeze Rei's hand as she looked at me with concern.

"Those two Berserkers under a contract, killed a platoon of Magic Users during an excursion at the Nabata Desert. I am the only survivor, and I am convinced that the person who hired them told them to spare me. After that the group who hired them pillaged Latasi and killed my wife while she was sick. I moved passed Magi's death, but now I must spill their blood all over the Nabata Desert! It is the only way I can have some sort of peace with myself. But not like this. Not when I can cause unnecessary damage to those around me and to the environment."

I state as I remember burning the grasslands at the Dread Isle all the while killing Ephidel. I loosen my hold on Rei's hand with what I assume was a bitter look on my face.

"Wesley."

"What?"

"I'm going with you."

"What are you talking about Rei?"

"I am coming with you. You have a lot on your mind I can only imagine and dealing with it by yourself will only serve to destroy you mentally. You need a companion. That's why I'm here."

"*Sigh* Why are you saying this? You only met me yesterday. What did your parents tell you?"

"They told me, that you are a wonderful man in times of peace. That whomever meets are never the same again. That whoever you court will be the luckiest woman in all of Lycia. That within that destructive attitude belies a man who just wants peace for all. You make for the perfect husband Wesley. So I, whether or not you want it or not will be by your side until you see this through. We Beastkin are known for being fiercely loyal, and I will show that loyalty to you until you see this campaign to the end."

She spoke as she closed the distance to the point where we could feel each other's breath. Her expression softened, as she proceeded to sit directly on top of me. She tapped her forehead on mine and blush started to reveal itself. She traced her arms around my shoulders. She leaned her lips onto mine and we share a soft embrace. At the time I was too shocked by what was happening to return it. We part and her blush deepens.

"Know this Wesley of Latasi. I may be a stranger to you, but to me you are and will always will be my Husband. Whether you want it or not. So, we will leave tomorrow when you awake."

"What brought this on?"

"You don't think that when you reveal yourself to your friends our female companions won't throw themselves at you? Oh, my dear little Wesley don't be so stupid. Like I said I like to mark my territory as soon as possible. But I appreciate the competition, especially that fiery redhead."

"You know of Anna?"

"Who hasn't at this point? She made a note to me that she will be yours in due time. I remained silent but in time I will show her what a real woman looks in front of your very eyes."

She pecked me on the lips before getting off of my lap.

"I will get my things ready. I have some spare Beaststones that I will need. Oh, I'm looking forward to this."

And she left me alone.

" _Goodness. I thought she would never leave._ "

"What the? It's you!"

" _Yes I. Your guide on this short mental excursion. I was waiting for you to be alone so I can contain these Magical Overloads._ "

"You couldn't do it while I was asleep?"

" _No. The Princess was sharing the bed with you. Now is the perfect time to fix this affliction._ _I will pull you into the Cave of Promotion right now._ "

"Wait a min-"

Next thing the room started to go dark, and I felt lightheaded. I blink a few times but soon enough I was passed out. Before awaking in the Cave of Promotion I see a figure running towards me (I assume it was Rei.). Unlike the first time I arrived here I showed up in the room where this voice first started talking to me.

" _Are you ready Wesley of Latasi?_ "

"I have so many questions I would like to ask!"

" _And I will answer them. But curing you of Magical Overload takes top priority. Hold still, while I do so._ "

Next thing a chair spawns under me and I'm strapped in. Shortly after, the room started to violently shake, and I hear a sharp ringing in my head in addition to a strong pain all over my body. What felt like an eternity was in reality, a few moments. Everything went back to normal well. As normal as the Cave of Promotion can get anyway.

" _How do you feel Wesley?_ "

"I don't know. I felt unbearable pain a minute ago. Now it's all gone!"

" _Sorry. But getting of Magical Overload is never pleasant. I learned that telling the Druid of what I would do doesn't really help. But in the case of your mind. How does your mind feel?_ "

"My mind feels… open. Like it created more space for my thoughts."

" _Which means the Overload has been lifted. Magical Overload holds back the new abilities of all Druids. Especially those like yourself who Promoted through the Pain Method. When you awake in the real world, you would find casting spells as well as making your own to be child's play. Now you said you had questions? Now is the time to ask them as we will be meeting no more after this._ "

"You said that I was the eighth Shaman in history to promote this way. Would I recognize any of the other seven?"

" _You'd recognize quite a few. The first is Bramimond the most notable wielder of Apocalypse The next is your own Grandmother Niime._ "

Grandma Promoted through the pain method? No wonder she was so damn powerful in her own right.

" _The last one you would recognize is Nergal. Though he Promoted to another level available to those who became Druids this way. The Dark Druid._ "

"Doesn't sound good."

" _It isn't. You only become a Dark Druid by gaining so much power, and forgetting the reason you wanted the power in the first place. It never ends well for those who become one of these. Best never lose sight of yourself but with the people you surround yourself with I have no reason to worry. Anything else you wish to know?_ "

"One more question. Are there any benefits to Promoting this way that a regular Promotion doesn't give?"

" _Well, besides better gains Druids who Promote through the Pain Method gain an immunity to the spells they cast. No matter how destructive it is. It is also near impossible to lose yourself to the knowledge you work so hard to gain. But forgetting why you want the power ends up turning you into a Dark Druid as I have previously mentioned._ _If that is all, then it is time for us to part. I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors Wesley of Latasi. I have high hopes for you, now return to the waking world!"_

And the Cave was gone in an instant and a strong light shone where the cave used to be. Next thing I know I awoke with Rei sitting next to me on the bed. She was holding my hand and she was asleep. I lay back down when I looked out the window. It was nighttime. That was….. an experience. The voice wasn't joking when he said that it would take a while. I turn to look at Rei who I assumed stayed by me while I was out. Her expression was soft and her breathing was slow and light. I felt slightly guilty for questioning her alignments earlier. I pull her closer to me, and positioned her so she was resting her head on my neck. She subconsciously snuggled up on me and a small smile spread on her face. She started whispering in her sleep too.

"Don't let me go my love. Keep me warm tonight, I miss your embrace."

Then she snuggled deeper on me and I swore her tail started to wag. She looked rather pleasant when like this. Certainly a sharp contrast to what she's like when she is awake. Soon enough I let sleep grasp me once more and I fell back asleep.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, the battle at Black Fang HQ concluded with us taking Ninian back, Darin's death in addition to us meeting a sketchy fellow named Legault. He said he came with great news but he hasn't told us what the news is yet. After escaping the Dread Isle and finding a place to stay for the night, Luphy decided to ask him about the news he had.

"Oh right! Thanks for reminding me Luphy."

"So, Legault was it? What is this great news?"

"I'm glad you asked . Luphy, Yuki, , Mark. I am here to tell you that Wes… is alive."

" **What?** "

"Yes. Brother Wes is alive and well. In fact that Fenrir eruption was him killing Ephidel."

"But how did he have so much Magical Power? He's still a Shaman!"

"On the contrary Luphy he actually Promoted moments before escaping. Through the Pain Method, he became a Druid of incredible power. He easily blew threw his torturers, killed Ephidel and fled to Rendall. He told me to let you know that he is well, and he will catch up with you all soon. He said he needed a few days to let his powers get situated before he travels with a large group of people he cares about. And I say, he looks real nice in his new duds."

"Oh my Gods. Wes… Wes is.."

I couldn't take it anymore, I started tearing up and eventually I started crying. Wes is alive! Wes is alive! The truth was so pleasant to hear but it left me shocked. I couldn't move. What I didn't expect was Luphy to comfort me. He embraced me and I didn't know what to do.

"It's okay Yuki. I know how you feel. My best friend is alive, and well. You can let it all out."

I immediately return the hug, crying into Luphy's shoulder. I sniffed a few times and laughed a bit.

"Oh no, I got snot on your robes Luphy."

"Oh it's alright Yuki. You were having a moment. I can wash it off."

"No, I'll wash it off. Come there's a stream nearby. Thank you so much for the good news Legault."

"I'm glad I didn't disappoint."

"Mark and I will tell the others the news."

After finding the stream I immediately get Luphy's robes off and I start clearing the snot off.

"So Luph, what do you think Wes is up to?"

Luphy started to think hard.

"If I were to guess, he's probably reading up on his power. He likes to know these things to be safe. And being a Druid means he has access to a lot of new things he doesn't know. He's either reading up, or resting. When he has to learn something he can go literally days without eating. It is truly an awe inspiring and frightening sight."

We share a soft laughter. We both stand up after I finished cleaning his robes.

"Here you go! I'm sorry for ruining them."

"I told you Yuki, it is nothing. We should get going."

"Right."

We start walking back to the campsite, but before we got far I started to trip.

"Uh oh! Ahhh!"

I closed my eyes and waited for impact but it never came. I open them to see that Luphy caught me, and we were hugging each other on the floor. I blush a deep shade of red.

"Luphy? Oh, I'm just a mess. First the tears and now this."

"It's okay Yuki. I don't mind doing this with you."

"Uhhh…. Luphy?"

"Can we stay like this for awhile? I want to feel you, we barely do this anymore."

"Sure, Yuki we can stay like this."

 **Support Lvl. Increased! Yuki and Luphy have reached A Rank Support!**

* * *

The next morning came by fast. I got my things and Rei got hers. I met with King and Queen Rendall.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality King and Queen Rendall."

"Think nothing of it Wesley. You are always welcome here in Rendall. The Beastkin will gladly take you in with open arms."

"Now Wes, Rei asked us to go with you. I said yes, but please do your best to protect her from harm. Will you do that for us?"

"I will. I promise I will do my best to protect your daughter from harm."

"Thank you Wes. You bring our Rei back and you can have her hand if you wish."

In reality I really didn't want Rei's hand but I'll keep it in mind when I eventually start looking for a new wife ( **Oh you have no idea what the future holds for you Wes.** ). And we were off. Luckily for us Nabata Desert is close to Rendall. We were there within the hour. When we started traversing through we noticed three figures, two of them I recognize. One of them I obviously didn't recognize and he was wounded too. But before the two imposing figures can finish the third figure off, I threw a Flux that grazed the figure on the right, however it still knocked him down.

"Jasmine!"

"Paul, that was a Flux tome Brother."

The third figure retreated in our direction. He was bare chested and wore a combination of Blue and Silver. From the giant Killer Axe mounted on his back he was a Berserker as well.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who hates your would be assailants. Those two killed a group of Mages, a group of my colleagues and they spared me. Wes is my name, and this here is Rei."

I say as I create a Mend thanks to the cure of Magical Overload. I heal this Berserker's wounds quickly just fast enough for those bastards Paul and Jasmine to reveal themselves.

"Looky here Jasmine! It's little Wesley!"

"Oh indeed Paul! What are you doing here Wessy? Didn't we tell you not to show your face around here again?"

"And yet Jasmine, I'm here again. But if you think I'm still a Shaman then you are sorely mistaken. That fresh Flux scar that knocked you down, like harsh wind was mine. You're lucky I missed, otherwise I would've obliterated you on the spot."

"Oh, Wessy gained a Promotion hmm?"

"And an attitude to match. Let's see how long that will last. Oh boys!"

In the mirages of the Desert we see troop after troop appear from seemingly nothing.

"We have intruders! Let's deal with them hmmmm!"

"To think that two dunderheads like you actually have a group."

"They are Black Fang members that Nergal gave to us for doing our job those few months ago. Now they will kill you and your pretty little girlfriend here."

"I'm not his girlfriend. I'm his Wife, and I will not tolerate what you said about my husband. I will sink my fangs into you and rip you apart for saying such things!"

"Oh it looks like we made her mad Paul!"

"Indeed Jasmine, we'll save her for last. Boys, kill them all!"

"Any plans Wes?"

"Simple. You're healed, we're both at 100%. We are going to massacre this troupe. As well as those two fruits."

"Very well. You two are a Druid and a Beastkin respectively meaning you're won't be restricted by the Desert. You may call me Hawkeye. Now, let's deal with the Brigands."

"Well said Hawkeye. Well said."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! Leave a Review when you are able. I hope you enjoyed his chapter, now if you excuse me I now have to write about a certain bar in Kyoto. See ya later!**


	8. Chapter 8: With Friends like These

**A/N: I've got nothing to say. Nothing but, enjoy!**

* * *

I have done some stupid things in my time. Exacting vengeance on a collective I had no idea the strength of. Practically staring death in the face when I was a prisoner. But challenging the Twins? Easily one of the smartest things I've ever done.

"Hawkeye. You're a Berserker, how is it that you can traverse without restriction?"

"I am a guardian of the Nabata Desert. Despite my profession I have gotten used moving on sand with little to no restriction at all."

"You're a Guardian? That makes a lot of sense. Do you normally have a partner?"

"I normally do as of late, but I don't know if she is even awake."

I point to the small cottage. I had a general as to who possibly Hawkeye's partner could be. I couldn't hide the smile.

"Is her name Fae by any chance?"

"It is. You know her?"

"You bet I do. Wait here."

I ran to the cottage and turned the doorknob. Locked.

"Damn it."

I quickly think.

"Eureka!"

I speedcasted a Flux Key. Inserted it in and turned it. Unlocked.

"Got it."

I open the door and practically yell.

"Fae! Get up! We're going to beat up some bad guys!"

"Wes? Is that Wes?"

"Yea it's me Fae! Get your lazy butt outta bed!"

"Right!"

Near instantly, Fae was in her clothes, and had her Divinestone.

"Ready!"

"Good! She's ready Hawkeye!"

"Fae is ready to pwn some bad guys! Point Fae at em!"

I know Fae from the excavation I went on where Paul and Jasmine killed the others. I helped her find a Divinestone, and in return she gave me an Eclipse tome. We became fast friends afterward.

"Alright. Now we can get started."

"There is someone these ruffians are after a friend of mine. Pent of Reglay, he's wearing a Lavender and Black getup."

"Alright, we have to make a distraction."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Fae. Carpet Bomb the right side. I have the left side. Rei, and Hawkeye you take the center."

"Roger. Ugh **aahhhhh!** "

Fae transformed into a Dragon and flew to the right. Rei transformed into a Wolf and dashed towards the center with Hawkeye in tow.

"Now, how am I going to clear the left side out?"

On cue the same who helped me with the book propped up.

"Hey. Not right now, I'm thinking."

The hand shaken in a no like matter. A second later it held a Luna Sphere in hand.

"Since when can you do that!?"

The Hand pointed at me like it was my doing that caused it.

"Let me guess. If I learn a spell you learn it too?"

A Thumbs up.

"How many more of you are there?"

I asked matter of factly. It spawned six more hands. They all just floated around, I assume they were awaiting my command.

"Clear the left side with those Luna Spheres."

On command the seven hands create Luna Spheres and flew with ferocious speed until I couldn't see them anymore. A second later, and all I saw were a streak of small explosions.. Followed by a couple of really large ones. A second later they all came back.

"Good job fellas. Do you guys have a gender by the way?"

They made a male gender symbol.

"Cool. I'll only need one of you from here on."

Six made a thumbs up before disappearing. The remaining hand gave me a thumbs up.

"I assume you're the one who helped me with the book?"

All it gave me was a thumbs up in response.

"Come on. We still have to help the others."

I say that as I make way for the center path. Walking down I see the bodies. The severed, mutilated bodies. It seems that Hawkeye, and Rei have been on a warpath. Until I look to the left to see the corpses the Hands laid out on my path. In the distance I hear screams of agony being lightly drowned by vicious roars fire.

"I hope Fae doesn't overdo it, someone has to be spared."

I then felt a light tugging feeling on my robes. Turn around and Wolf Rei, with her tongue out and her tail wagging.

"Goodness Rei, you and Hawkeye did all this?"

Rei barked in response.

"... Good Girl."

I reply by petting her head, and I swear her tail started to wagg faster.

"Hey, You mind looking for a fellow with silver hair and a lavender getup?"

The Hand flies off briefly after the request was made. He swiftly came back and pointed in a direction.

"Come Rei, it's time we meet this Pent of Reglay Hawkeye told us about."

Rei de morphs and asked me.

"Shouldn't we wait for Hawkeye first?"

"Honestly I just want to get the introductions out of the way. If someone tries to attack us we'll kill them, not that we haven't done it a thousand times already."

"You make a fair point Husband. Lead the way."

We follow The Hand as he lead the way to where Pent was. Once in a while an enemy Mage would try to attack us but he just killed them with a Flux spell. Eventually as we continued walking an Elfire flies past us.

"Not another step. Or I will send you meet St. Elimine."

"Relax. We're with Hawkeye. My name is Wesley."

Our perpetrator walks up and I assumed it was Pent as Hawkeye's description was right on the money.

"I take it that you're Pent of Reglay?"

"I am. Sorry for attacking you, Wesley."

"Wes is just fine. This here is Rei."

"The Princess of Rendall? I never thought that I would meet Rendallian royalty. A pleasure."

"No need for the formalities Pent."

"We can do proper introductions later. But first I think it's about time we dealt with Paul and Jasmine. Don't you agree Rei?"

"Of course Husband. I will be right back."

Rei said in a subtle yet sultry voice before pecking me on the cheek and morphing back into her Wolf form.

"You two are married?"

"No, it's complicated. My actual Wife is dead, and has been for roughly half a year. Rei has barged in on my non-existent love life. And in doing so she only calls me-"

"Husband?"

"Unfortunately."

"Let go of me Doggy!"

"We should get going."

"Agreed."

Pent and I run toward the sound I think Jasmine were making. When we got there Rei was biting deep on Jasmine's Axe Arm. He eventually shook her off, but when he turned to see us we had an Elfire and a Flux spell ready to be unleashed. We released it and the resulting explosion was enough for him to be knocked on the floor, with him bleeding excessively.

"Wes. You bastard. You're going to pay for this!"

"I'm a bastard? I'm a bastard!? You murdered an entire platoon of aspiring mages with a stupid shit eating grin those months ago. This? This is vengeance, for the lives you've ruined. But before you die, where is Paul?"

"Kiss my ass Wessy. I hope you die a slow and painful death."

"... Kill him."

The Hand summons a Luna sphere and viciously enters Jasmine's insides. A second later it looked like something exploded inside him. Slowly, Jasmine's breathing stopped and his eyes closed.

"Please find Paul, and when you do come back. Do not engage."

The Hand gives me a thumbs up before flying off. I make my way to Rei and pull out a Mend staff.

"Rei you're going to be alright. Just hold still for a second."

Rei barked lightly as I healed her because the fall looked nasty.

"Alright, all done."

Rei got back on her feet and demorphed.

"Sorry, I was feeling especially primal. It won't happen again Husband."

I was about to respond but The Hand came back.

"Lead the way."

The three of us ran where he pointed. We encountered Paul fighting Hawkeye. Or that is what I would like to say but Hawkeye did a number on Paul before we all got to where he was. The Hand picked Paul up from the floor.

"Wessy. You-"

"Funny, Jasmine told me what you are about to say before I killed him."

"Why? Why did you do this?"

"I could ask you the same question. But my answer actually makes sense. To prevent another case of innocent people getting massacred. While you did what you did to sate your sick tendencies. You think I haven't forgot about what you and Jasmine did to us all? What you did to me? You gave me the scar in my cheek! You killed 20 aspiring Mages, Monks, and Shamans! You as well as Nergal and any who willingly affiliate themselves with him are the lowest of humankind."

"What should we do with him Wesley?"

"There's no point in keeping him alive now that Jasmine no longer breathes. I'll kill him while someone else gets Fae."

"I will retrieve little Fae. I'll be right back."

Hawkeye said with a level of stoicism as he put away his Killer Axe.

"Nergal will know about this Wessy."

"I know. I'll be sure to tell him before we send him to hell."

I say coldy as I make a Flux Guillotine.

"How did you do that?"

"Druids have much more magical freedom. Flux has a secondary function where I can create objects. Two plus two equals four. You mind getting his Axe for me?"

Pent reaches for the Axe but The Hand gets to it first.

"You know how decapitations work Hand?"

The hand puts the Axe near my neck and moves it horizontally.

"You know what to do."

The Hand hovered over Paul's head before descending rapidly cleaving off Paul's head like butter. I breathe a sigh of relief as Rei comforts me.

"How do you feel Husband?"

"Better knowing that these two are dead. They will terrorize this desert no longer. When I return to Latasi I will tell the fallen mages of what we did today."

"Wesley. We have a soldier with the Black Fang."

"Fae had to restrain herself so I wouldn't burn him alive! Fae is proud of herself!"

Fae said proudly. The Mage looked horrified, makes sense. Fae just rained Divine Fire upon the entire right side of the desert.

"Are…. are you going to kill me?"

"... Maybe."

"Wesley."

"Husband!"

"Wes!"

"Uncle Wes!"

"No, I'm not going to kill you. But you will relay a message to Nergal. Tell him that I will return. And when I do it will be with a lot more than the people you see before you. Tell him, that his, that whore Sonia, as well as anyone else who helps him that their days are numbered. And tell him that in a failed attempt to create their greatest dream, they have in fact constructed their Worst. Nightmare. Can you do that?"

The poor Mage nodded his head vigorously.

"Good. Now go!"

The Mage stood up and ran away as fast as he could.

"And that's that. Good job Fae."

"Yay! Fae got to fight alongside Uncle Wes again! Fae's so happy!"

"Very impressive Wesley of Latasi! As expected of the grandson of Niime!"

"So you know."

"You may not look like her directly, but your dark purple hair and lean build on top of your ridiculous magical ability give you away."

"Didn't realize it was that obvious until you told me outright."

"You two are getting along."

"Why bow when a handshake and a proper introduction will do? That is what you say right?"

"I see you do your homework. This is definitely not getting odd at all."

"Well how about we search the desert for any goodies?"

"Fae I don't think there's anything left. We cleaned the place out last time."

"Oh come on Uncle Wes! We barely found anything, now that we have more people we can find more stuff!"

"I don't see any harm. I can sniff around, I do have better senses than you Husband. Hawkeye knows the desert like the back of his hand I assume, and there's no more hostiles so we might as well."

"In all honesty, that's why I was here as well."

"Well since I'm the minority, we might as well get searching."

I say as The Hand gives me a Tomahawk.

"Hawkeye. Catch."

I said as The Hand throws the Tomahawk to him. He catches it and checks for quality.

"Thanks."

And we got to searching. Didn't take too long before we started finding stuff.

"Oh! An Eclipse tome! I didn't bring mine from home so I can get started on actually learning the spells."

"Seriously Uncle Wes? I searched to find you that Eclipse tome!"

"I wasn't skilled enough to read out of it. I'll admit even after reading Fenrir I was starting to get ahead of myself."

Regardless it was a good find. We started finding more things.

"Husband, look at this. You think this will make for an excellent engagement ring no?"

"We're not getting married Rei. And this is not an engagement ring, it's a Dancer's ring. Filla's Might if my guess is correct. If a Dancer wears this while they performance then the person who's being danced for will receive a surge of strength."

And the search continued. While the Tomahawk and Eclipse tome were useful we had our fair share of (at the time.) useless findings.

"Ahh a Light Brand. Too bad no one here can use a sword."

I say as the Levin Sword spawns in my other hand.

"Oh! I forgot about you."

A Hand showed up and pointed at it.

"This is a Levin Sword. I spawned one a month or two ago. I'm the only one who can hold this one specifically. I'm no good with a sword so I didn't use it often and when I promoted I really forgot about it."

The Hand signalled me as if he wanted to hold it.

"You sure? It will not feel pleasant if it doesn't accept you."

He persisted. I gave it to him, and something I didn't expect to happen happened. The Levin Sword started to shift and warp. The Lightning Bolt design started to compact and shrink. The Handle moved upward as the blade started to form another object. By the time it was finished the sword became a Lantern of all things. He then gave it back to me, and when I took hold of it a Purple Flame ignited where a fire should go on a Lantern.

 **Wes has obtained the Dusk Lantern!**

And it disappeared again.

"Starting to become a trend. Let's resume the search. Thanks a bunch….. You don't have a name."

He shrugged. As much as a hand can shrug anyway.

"How about Rook?"

He gave me a thumbs up.

"Rook it is."

As we continued the searching I hear a voice from Pent.

"I found a Body Ring!"

"Whoa! A Body Ring! A Body Ring was hidden in the sand this whole time!?"

"Thank Rei. She smelled one and we started digging!"

Not surprising considering she's half wolf. Regardless a Body Ring is really nice and is really beneficiary. It didn't take long for me to find something else.

"Found a Hero Crest! This will be nice when we reunite with Eliwood and the others!"

"Good find Wesley!"

"I think that's enough! Good job everyone!"

"Not yet! Fae just found something! Let Fae start digging!"

"Hey Rook. Help her out will ya?"  
Rook flies with conviction over to Fae helps her with the digging.

"Found it! An Ocean Seal!"

" **An Ocean Seal!?** "

"We should keep it."

"We should sell it! An Ocean Seal is worth 50,000 Gold! I can't speak for everyone but I'm a broke Druid ever since escaping from the Dread Isle!"

"I agree with Husband. Funds would be useful in case we need supplies."

"But Fae wants to keep it! Fae gets to hold on to it until we find someone who will take it!"

"But Fae, someone has to watch the desert while we're gone."

"No! Fae is coming with Uncle Wes, and Aunt Rei and that's final!"

There's no point in arguing with Fae. She may be older than everyone here but she still a child mentally so she is **very** persistent. I sigh in defeat.

"Fine, but you will behave yourself. Okay?"

"Okay!"

"Wes. If you don't mind, I would like you to take you and Princess Rei to meet someone."

"And that someone is?"

"It's best that I don't tell you. Just please follow me."

Pent lead us all past the harsh desert. After what felt like an eternity we reached a grand temple which seemed to come from nowhere.

"I apologize, but we're finally here. There's someone I'd like you two to meet. Follow me."

We did what Pent asked of us. Soon we reach the main hall to see two figures. One was young lady who looked a little older than me. She was really beautiful, and from the look of things she probably knew it too. The next was an elder. He wore all blue and his hair and beard were snow white.

"Wesley, Princess Rei, meet the Archsage Athos."

"Pent! It is good to see you again. You're alright I hope?"

"Yes Master Athos, thanks to Hawkeye, Fae, and these two. This is Wesley of Latasi, and Princess Rei of Rendall."

"A pleasure to meet you Archsage Athos. I've heard many tales about the Archsage's superior magical strength. To think that I would meet the Archsage in person!"

"You flatter me Wesley. You may realize this but I've been watching you since you've promoted to a Druid. You are swiftly trekking down the path of becoming one of the most powerful Druids in modern history. I commend your strength as well as your intelligence. The creation of those spectral hands is amazing. Truly!"

"I do not deserve such praise from you Archsage. Your words are a great honor."

"You and your friends are campaigning against Nergal correct?"

"Yes Archsage. I just recently escaped from captivity on the Dread Isle."

"Yes and what an escape it was, using Fenrir to set the grassland on fire was ingenious! Allow me to offer my assistance. What Nergal is after is a substance known as quintessence. He and his servants take quintessence and convert it into an energy source. So, by killing Ephidel you cut off a source of quintessence. However, Sonia, and Limstella still gather the substance. If you ever go into combat and kill a high priority target do whatever you can to dispose of the body. That way you'll prevent their quintessence from being taken. Here you two, drink this."

Athos hands us two blue goblets. Looking inside we see a water like liquid inside.

"What is it?"

"Always the inquisitive one eh Wesley? They're Afa's Drops, said to help the drinker's growth if imbibed. A thank you for bringing Pent back safely. Also, it will help with reading Eclipse and other difficult Elder Tomes."

"Really?"

"Of course! As for you Princess Rei. I have something else to give you, but drinking the Afa's Drops is necessary to contain what I am about to give you."

Rei looks at me.

"To the Future, Husband."

"To the Future."

*Clink*. And we down the Drops. They tasted surprisingly sweet. The effects took effect almost instantly.

 **Wes' weapon proficiency has increased to A!**

"Rei, how do you feel?"

"Relaxed. I feel I have a better control of my psyche, and I feel like I can take all forms of beast!"

 **Rei has learned Beastbane!**

"Well done you two! Now, I have a place which I think you two as well as Fae should go. West of this desert there is a village, I fear that this village will get terrorized by Black Fang soon. You three go there and when they do show, deal with them accordingly. Think of this as a new test of your increased strength. Oh, and before you two go take this."

Athos briefly left the hall and when he came back he held a deep red stone, and a unique looking tome.

"This is a Beastone+ and a Jormungand, a lost Elder Magic Tome from the era of the Holy War. A favorite of mine but I can't use it to its full potential. It would be better with you. Here take it."

I hold Jormungand, and it's heavy. Definitely heavier than most Elder Magic Tomes.

"Thank you very much Athos! I'll take good care of it!"

And with that the Dusk Lantern spawned in my free hand. The fire inside burned brighter than before.

"Oh what is this?"

"This **was** a Levin Sword but when Rook took hold of it the sword shifted and became this Lantern. I don't why the fire inside is burning so brightly though it didn't do this when were outside."

"Hmmmm. This may be mad but place Jormungand inside the fire."

"Huh? Why? It'll burn it!"

"Yes, I know how basic nature works. But I think something interesting might happen if you were to do so."

"Please Wesley. It has piqued my interests as well."

"Fine. Hooray for Peer Pressure."

I place Jormungand near to the fire and it hungrily devoured the tome. A moment it oozed a healing liquid.

"Outstanding! It produced an antitoxin! I guess that if you burn a tome with the flames it can freely produce its secondary effect! That may come in handy, don't you think Wesley?"

"Yes it will. Thanks a bunch Athos."

"It is nothing, I will join you in due time as well as Pent and Louise. You should head out now, the faster you get there the faster you can deal with the Black Fang."

"Master Athos."

"Yes Hawkeye?"

"If you'll allow it, I wish to travel with them."

"Are you sure Hawkeye? This will be your first time leaving the Nabata Desert since becoming its guardian."

"Yes I'm sure."

"Then you have my blessings Hawkeye. Ensure their safety, and they will do the same for you."

"Of course Master Athos."

"Hawkeye, do you know where exactly this village is?"

"Yes, I had Fae scout the place out for me. Follow me."

I wonder what is going to happen. In all honesty I'm kind of wishing they have called a kill on sight order on me. Makes the reason for combat straightforward. After what I did they better have that mentality, because as soon as a spell is thrown my way, soldiers will start falling like dominoes. I promise you that, Reader. But the people of this village come first.

* * *

I can't believe we're surrounded. The Black Fang work fast huh? Now this Vaida woman and her Wyvern are coming at us with a ferocity rivalled by few. And we can't even confront her because of that Spear she wields. Even with Lord Pent, and Lady Louise's help this will be a difficult battle.

"Mark. What should we do?"

"Because of Vaida's newfound strength, we can do little. For now, survive by any means necessary. I will try my hardest to minimize if not prevent any casualties."

"You heard him! Survive everyone! Split into groups, and if you go anywhere always bring at least two with you!"

"There's a shop, to the east of those mountains. Tell one of the fliers to buy supplies. Here, take this gold pouch."

"Florina! We're going shopping!"

"Okay Yuki. Where are the shops?"

"To the east. Luphy will be coming with us too if that's alright?"

"I.. it's fine. Luphy and I converse to help get over my fear of men."

"Luphy come on, Honey!"

I still get tingles whenever I can call Luphy that. It's been four days since Luphy and I started officially seeing each other. And through this I have all the more reason to fight until we see Wes again. He has to be the first to know about us before we tell anyone else. We made that promise the night we made our relationship official.

"Sorry ladies, I had spoken to Mark and he gave me these."

Luphy opened his palm to reveal two Guiding Rings. He handed me one and he put the other in his robe pocket.

"I know we aren't ready yet, but are training is almost done. So when our training is finished we can promote immediately."

"Right. Alright Florina let's go."

"Right! Let's go Huey!"

After a relatively smooth flight we buy the supplies that was most needed and we flew back.

"Thank you all. Luphy, Canas called for your assistance he's past that pass over there."

"Thanks Mark. I'll see you two later."

"Goodbye Luphy. Safe travels."

"Yuki! Wyvern Riders from the north!"

"Florina find , and ask for her assistance here."

"Right, I'll be back as fast as I can!"

And Florina flew off.

"Yuki. I cannot thank you enough for standing with us today. Your magic is doing a great job of keeping the Wyvern Riders at bay."

"Lord Eliwood, I think you have me confused with Lord Pent. He's certainly doing a much better job than I."

"Yes that may be so, but he also has to protect Lady Louise. Therefore you are being much more consistent. In this short battle you have saved our lives plenty of times over. We cannot thank you enough."

Normally I would just take the compliment, but this time felt different. I brush it off.

"I appreciate it Lord Eliwood, but perhaps you should wait until after this battle is over?"

Eliwood let out a chuckle.

"Yes you are right Yuki. Fight on!"

"This will be a battle for the ages eh Eliwood?"

"Hector, stop talking and concentrate on the Wyvern Riders."

"Yes, Mother."

Huh. With friends like these…...

* * *

"Canas? You have asked for me?"

"Yes Luphy. I see Shamans hiding up in those mountains. Normally a duel between a Druid and a Shaman shouldn't be fair, but the landscape is hindering my accuracy. Would you mind helping me with them, if we don't stop them they will continue to give the Brigands a free shot at the others."

"Of course. Lucius! Over here please!"

"What is it Brother?"

"Help us with these Shamans on those mountains."

"Right away. St. Elimine, bless us with the needed accuracy to smite these Shamans. Now, Shine!"

"Shine!"

"Flux!"

At first we thought we missed but when the smoke cleared we saw burnt corpses.

"Right on target it seems. Thank you both."

"Not a problem Canas."

"It is no issue, Mr. Canas."

Lucius went back to assist Priscilla, and Raven.

"Luphy. Over here."

I swear in the time I known Dorcas I have never seen him yell.

"Yeah Dorcas?"

"There's a village past this pass. Because of Wes' absence, I think you should go check on the safety of the villagers."

"Right, I will help you and Bartre clear the pass out."

"Many thanks Luphy. Wes would be proud of your progress."

"Thanks, but I want to hear it from him when we see him again."

"Well said! Spoken like a true Warrior! Eh Dorcas!?"

"I'm right here Bartre."

"Alright, on my count we attack at once. Get your Bows ready."

"Roger!"

"Got it."

Ever since Wes' abduction everyone here has started working twice as hard. Some of us have promoted. Dorcas, and Bartre being a couple. Guy recently became a Swordmaster, Wil, and Rebecca became Snipers. And to top it off Lucius just became a Bishop. Yuki and I are on the verge of promotion ourselves, and Lyn is planning on promoting after this battle thanks to a Heaven Seal from Pent. Anyway, Dorcas, and Bartre ready their Bows, and I ready another Shine tome.

"One. Two. Three!"

We let our attack fly and in a single flash of light the last of the Cavaliers were killed off.

"Alright. Off I go."

"Godspeed Luphy."

"We'll defend the choke point until you return!"

I enter the village and the outskirts were already vacant. Perhaps they the sounds of fighting and they already hid themselves?

"Excuse me."

I turn around and I see a woman with blue hair, on a white horse. She had an innocent smile on her face.

"Yes? How may I help you?"

"You're with them aren't you?"

"Them? Can you be more specific?"

"Are you with Eliwood's group?"

"How do you know of them?"

"That must mean you are with them? Look that Wyvern Knight, Vaida? She's being aided by Sonia's magic. The Spear she wields is augmented increasing her strength many times over."

"How do you know of this?"

"That's none of your concern Monk. But know this, I'm not an enemy. I'm a soon to be former Black Fang General. But I'm biding my time until I see an opportune time to leave them. Here, to prove my eventual allegiance to your cause take this Hammerne staff."

She stated as she threw the Hammerne staff at me. I catch it and quickly survey it. It was the real deal alright.

"Thanks. I'll have Legault haul this off to Mark right away."

And with that her expression changed.

"Did you just say Legault?"

"Yes, he is with us. You know of him?"

"Yes! He is known as the Hurricane, to think that he would join you so soon after the battle on the Dread Isle. You! Do you know of a Wesley by chance?"

"Know him? I've known Wes since we were children! Do you know Wes!?"

"Yes, I helped him escape! It seems we have gotten off on the wrong foot, friend. My name is Ursula. You are Luphy are you not? Wesley has told me of you."

"It's nice to meet you Ursula. Do you know of Wes' whereabouts?"

"Besides that he fled to Rendall after escaping from his cell and dealing with Ephidel, I know of his location unfortunately."

"You said you were a soon to be former member of the Black Fang. What do you mean?"

"I would love to tell you if I had the time, but I must go lest the others grow suspicious of me. Use that Hammerne staff well, and I hope to see you again with Wesley in tow."

"Agreed. Until then."

And Ursula rode off. I speedily exit the village to find Dorcas and Bartre keeping their promise.

"Luphy. We were starting to worry."

"Sorry, but I have not come empty handed."

I said as I flashed the Hammerne staff.

"But for now I must find Legault."

"He is helping Wil scout some enemies on the mountaintops. We will continue to hold the area to help you get to your location faster."

"Thank you both very much."

"Thank us after we live to see tomorrow!"

"For once I agree with the buffoon. Godspeed Luphy."

"Of course!"

 **Support Lvl. Increased**

* * *

"And we are here."

"That was a trip Hawkeye. What time is it?"

"From the positioning of the sun I'd say it is early evening. I'll head to the nearest inn, and warn the people of the upcoming battle."

"Let Fae go with you Aunt Rei! Fae can be very convincing, Hawkeye calls it….. Uhhhh… Hawkeye what did you call it?"

"Childish innocence?"

"Yes! That! Lead on Auntie!"

"I will see you all shortly. Come Fae."

The two went off to the inn north of where we were.

"So Hawkeye, what should we do?"

"I see a house. We should warn the nearby villagers, of the threat as Rei, and Little Fae are already warning the main populus."

"Good idea. Let's not waste anymore time."

We get to the small house, and I softly knock on the door.

"Hmmm? Oh, how may I help you gentlemen?"

"Deep apologies milady, but Black Fang soldiers will be arriving here shortly. A fight I'm afraid will be starting soon. We're here to tell you to hide until the fighting is done."

"Oh! Okay, thank you both. Here take this! It's an Earth Seal, I can't use it, but maybe you'll find someone who can?"

"Thank you but we can't-"

"Keep it, something to remember me by handsome."

The young lady said before kissing me on the cheek and closing the door.

"It seems that you are quite the womanizer Wesley."

My cheeks immediately turn red from the recent events.

"What are you talking about Hawkeye!? I'm not a womanizer! I'm faithfully married!"

"Were faithfully married. It is like every woman on the continent knows of your widower status."

"An unfortunate curse. Come Hawkeye, we should head back to the center to meet up with Rei and Fae."

"Agreed. Come."

When we get near the center, I notice two more figures. One was a man with purple hair like mine, and a silver getup. The other was a woman with silver hair, and a black Changbao.

"Rei, who are they?"

"These two are help. We warned the inn and therefore a majority of the villagers hid in their homes. These two volunteered to help our cause."

"Sup, call me Geitz. I'm a Warrior who's just wandering right now. But I'll help ya out, and if proved interesting travel with you."

"Nice. And you are?"

"Name's Kole! I'm a Myrmidon by trade."

"A Myrmidon? Nice, it's good to have you with us Kole. I'm Wes and this is Hawkeye. Now with introductions out of the way we should get ready."

"Wait a minute mate. I can also heal minor wounds, ya see from when I was little I had magical talent but it was only restricted to healin'. I never got trained into using it much but my talents were enough where I can pretty much rival a heal staff."

"Wow, that's pretty unique. Can you promote?"

"Don't rightly know mate. Got a seal on ya?"

"How about this?"

I say as I show her the Earth Seal. She quickly stole it from me and when she held it it glew violently. Next thing we know we were hit with a blinding light. When we all can see again, Kole received a change of clothes dare I say a promotion? Her black Changbao became black with blue outlines. She looked a little holy now that I look back on it.

"Is this what a Swordmaster normally looks like?"

"No not at all. This is a family exclusive promotion. Me mates back home call it Trickster. Tricksters have access to the skill of a Swordmaster, but can use staves like a Cleric or Bishop."

 **Kole has promoted into a Trickster!**

 **HP+8**

 **Str+4**

 **Mag+4**

 **Skl+6**

 **Spd+5**

 **Lck+0**

 **Def+3**

 **Res+8**

"So Kole? How do you feel?"

"Free. Like metaphorical shackles have been busted thoroughly. Anyone got a Heal staff, I should be able to use it now."

"Here."

I say as I materialize a Heal staff and give it to her.

"Cool mate. Many thanks. Remind me to buy you a drink before we leave yeah?"

"Kole where are you from?"

I ask with a light chuckle in the middle of it.

"From a continent far west of here. Folks call it Ylisse. Me Ma's a Plegian, while me Pa is from Chon'sin. I'm legally a Plegian though. You can tell from me accent."

"Wow, that's a ways away. What brings you to Elibe?"

"Boredom! Plain and simple. But now this chance encounter is going to provide me with some much needed plans yeah? So, who are we fightin' against?"

"Members of the Black Fang."

"The Black Fang? That sounds like work."

"Oh come on Geitz mate! You said you were lookin' for somethin' interestin' right? This is it! The guy has been like this from the moment we stepped outside the inn, I hope he changes his attitude for all our sakes."

"Wes. I hear footsteps."

"Fae hears them too! From the northeast!"

"Look alive everyone. It seems our company is here."

Shortly after the rest of us hear the footsteps. And shortly after that we hear a wannabe menacing voice.

"People no need to fear! We have come to protect your village from looming threats! There has been a Druid who has recently escaped our grasp and we have no idea on his location! Be safe!"

"Is he talkin' about you Wes?"

"Yes he is. You guys ready? There is only six of us and we might not all make it out. You guys sure about this?"

"Mate, we reached a point of no return when we decided to help ya out. Too late for regrets now."

"I agree, now go and kick start this fight off."

"Alright."

I say as I turn to reveal myself to our soon to be opponents.

"Too late boys! I already warned them of what you would do. Seems I'm just a step ahead of you!"

"Wesley! You've got some nerve to waltz out like you can take us all!"

"I take it you've got my message from that poor unfortunate Mage right?"

"Yeah we got it! Something about dreams and nightmares? The guy is dead now, so that doesn't matter! What does matter is that I, Linus the Mad Dog will be taking you back to The Dread Isle!"

"That idiot Nergal still wants me alive after I set fire to Black Fang HQ? He must be more dumb than I realize! Also, I'm not going back! If I lose, suicide is the only way out I'm afraid. But it's not going to come to that you see!"

"Really you and what army!?"

"Not an army but a platoon for lack of a better term. But it's just enough to deal with you Mad Dog! Look I'll even start this battle off proper!"

I say as I speedcasted a Fenrir spell and shot it at Linus' small army. From the rebound I only got a few of his men but it was enough to send them into disarray.

"You're going to pay for that!"

"Sure I will! Bring your worst Mad Dog, it won't be enough!"

"Everyone kill everyone except Wes! Leave him for me!"

"If we defeat Linus I'm positive that the others will run away. Geitz you're good with a Bow right?"

"I have been complimented for my bird's eye view."

"Then you and I will hang back and take potshots. Rei, Fae, Hawkeye you're our front line. You see an enemy in your range, don't be hesitant to get rid of them."

"Roger."

"Got it."

"I hear ya!"

"Kole, you'll support them from behind. You see someone about to flank them, make sure they don't get close."

"Gotcha, they won't see me sword comin'!"

"Alright. Go! Let's give them a fight they'll never forget!"

"Uncle Wes! Fae sees Corsairs from the lake to the east!"

"Ugh. Corsairs can move on water but not much. Keep an eye on them and if you feel their getting too close, repeat your actions back in the Nabata Desert."

"Right! Ugha **hhhhhh!** "

"Ooh, Little Fae's roar sure does a number on the morale. Raa **aaaahhhhhhh!** "

"Oh shit! This is fuckin' sweet!"

Kole exclaimed as she followed the front line.

"Ready Geitz?"

"As much as I ever will be."

He said before lining up his Bow and letting an Arrow fly, hitting a pegasus right in its neck.

"Bird's eye is correct. Maybe I should start calling you Hawkeye too."

"Eh. Nothin' to write home about. What I want to see is you lighting those mages over yonder with your spells and such."

"Ask and you shall receive. Keep on knocking those pegasi down, while I work."

"I could only do so much but sure."

I spawn the Dusk Lantern, and I take a Luna tome and burn it with the Lantern's flames. I extract some of the flames out and wave my hand toward the main group of enemies.

"Yikes that's a lot of reinforcements. Rook!"

Rook showed up and awaited my command.

"Try and find as many enemy reinforcements as you can. If you find any kill them. Rei, Fae, Hawkeye, and Kole are all sturdy in their own ways but they're not invincible. The less they have to work the better."

Rook gave me a thumbs up before flying off.

"Wes. We got promoted company east of us."

"Oh it's just a Sage. I'll handle it."

I say as I cast a Flux spell. The Sage noticed me and ran in an effort to catch me but the sound of Fae reigning fire on the Corsairs threw him off.

"You're not clever by the way!"

I yell as I throw my Flux spell at him. It made direct contact and it formed a Flux Cage. I waited until a couple of other soldiers surround before detonating the cage, causing a Flux explosion.

"Well done Wes. That'll clear up a possible escape route if needed."

With that Rook came back.

"Lay it on me. Did you get anyone?"

It showed five, then five again, and finally a two. Then Rook called another hand before making a flying shadow puppet.

"Twelve fliers?"

A thumbs up.

"Well done Rook! Good job! You may go now."

And they disappear.

"Wes mate! Most of the frontline is clear! You and Geitz should move a little!"

"You heard her Geitz. Let's go."

"I hear ya. Give me a second eh?"

Geitz said before downing another flier.

"Alright, now we can go."

"I envy your eyesight."

I say before we move up. As we made our way through the town we see bodies everywhere. Either they have burn marks from Fae, claw marks from Rei, or missing limbs from Hawkeye and Kole. On closer inspection I see that most of the soldiers are Morphs! Nergal, and Sonia work alarmingly fast. They got this many even after I killed Ephidel? That's maddening.

"Wait up Geitz I see someone outside that house over there."

"You think he's an enemy?"

"No he would've tried to attack us by now. I'm going to see if I can get his attention."

"Be careful Wes. He may not be an enemy but that doesn't make him an ally either."

"Well said. I'll be back shortly."

I start for the stranger and he notices me and walks up to me. Well it saved me the trouble of walking further.

"You're not with the Black Fang aren't you?"

"Nope. Are you?"

"No. It's good to see people like you and your friends taking the fight to them. Here a token of my good faith."

He stated as he gave me a Silence staff.

"Whoa. A Silence staff. Where did you get this?"

"A poor unfortunate Bishop tried his hand at killing me. It's clear that he failed."

"Huh. You sound familiar, but I can't place my finger on who you are."

"Will you keep my identity a secret if I reveal who I am to you?"

"I won't tell a soul."

"I'll take you for your word."

He removed to reveal a face with blonde hair, and black eyes. His cloak hid a Brave Sword, and Shield.

"Holy crap! You're Harken of the Pheraen army! I've heard many stories of your insane combat prowess! What are you doing here of all places?"

"Getting ready to embark on a suicide mission. The Black Fang killed my squadron and let me survive knowing it would drive me mad. In doing so I have let Lord Elbert down in addition his son Lord Eliwood. Now I have made it my life's goal to destroy the Black Fang, even if it costs me my life."

"Harken it is not all bad. I travelled with Eliwood for a time, and I know for certain that he is alive and well. He like us is fighting the Black Fang to look into the disappearance of Lord Elbert."

"He is? Lord Eliwood is alive?"

"Yes Sir Harken! We plan on reuniting with his group soon!"

"Say no more. Please Druid, allow me to travel with you."

"Of course! It would be an honor to fight alongside you Sir Harken. Oh, and you may call me Wes."  
"Right. Wes, lead the way."

"Come Sir Harken, the battle is almost over."

"You may just call me Harken. I feel like it would be unfair for me to call you by your name and not have you do the same."

"Of course Harken!"

We catch up to Geitz.

"He's a friend I take it?"

"Yea he is. Geitz, Harken. Harken, Geitz. We can do proper greetings later, we have to help the others."

"Of course!"

"Right."

We eventually catch up to everyone else. Rei, Fae, and Hawkeye are fending off the last of the soldiers while Kole is dueling Linus. She moved like a flash of lightning, her strikes were articulate and precise. Her movements remind me of Mother when she avoids attacks, it's kind of like she's dancing. And on top of all that it looks like she wasn't even tired at all! Linus on the other hand looked heavily fatigued and his movements were heavily slowed. Just like that Kole, stabbed Linus in his abdomen before hopping over his back and in one movement landed another blow leaving a wound on his chest. Linus fell hard on his back. Kole looked ready to move in for the kill but I stop her in the nick of time.

"Whoa Kole! Keep him alive!"

"Ya sure mate?"

"Yes I'm sure. Good job by the way."

"Thanks mate. I try ya know?"

"I see. You alright Linus?"

"Why do you care of my health Wesley? I'm your enemy."

"Eh. Not really. The real enemy are the people who ordered you to come here. I saw your soldiers. They're all morphs you know. None of them had an inch of emotion in them."

"What? No wonder they looked so pale. But who are you to tell me which side is right and wrong!? You can be- *cough* *cough*"

"Relax, Linus. Kole roughed you up bad."

"Yeah I see that. I've never seen swordsmanship like that before, and my brother's a Swordmaster!"

"Not a Swordmaster. I'm a Trickster mate. I'm also not from Elibe, I'm from Plegia off of Ylisse. Me mates back home call me the Human Beastkin from me primal ferocity. If you don't know how we fight it won't end well for ya'."

"As for who am I to be telling you where you should be placing your allegiance, all I'll say is that look where Hurricane is."

"Hurricane left?"

"He did. Even Ursula is planning on turning coat."

"Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't be telling you this if I wasn't Linus."

"Shit! They've been playing us ever since Father married that Harlot! I had a feeling things were off! Shit! Lloyd isn't safe! Little Nino isn't safe! We have to get them before Nergal and the Whore get to them first!"

"Kole, heal him. I think we made a breakthrough."

"If you say so mate. But the first sign of a betrayal and I'll turn him into confetti. Fair enough mate?"

"I like her spunk Druid. I accept your terms Trickster."

"Cool, now hold still."

Kole started healing him, and after a while his wounds closed completely. After that Kole helped him up.

"Harken, you're going to be alright working with Linus?"

"I see no problem. He's a turncoat so we are equals."

"That's good. Talking about dodging a Tomahawk."

"The others have been routed, Wes."

"Well chalk up another win for us. It's getting late we should rest inside the inn."

We all head inside the inn. While Hawkeye, and Rei went to tuck Fae in I sat with Kole, and Geitz. Linus was sitting on the couch in the middle of the main lounge area.

"Sup Wes. Was just talking to Geitz here about the battle. Wasn't that a lot of fun eh?"

"I guess you can say that. This is definitely an interesting group. A former Four Fang, A Manakete, A reformed Pheraen Hero, A Foreign Trickster, A wandering Warrior, A Tribal Berserker, A Noble Beastkin, and A Druid all traveling together."

"So I take it you'll be sticking with us Geitz?"

"Eh. I see no point in not doing so. Consider me a member too."

"Fuckin' sweet mate! Count me in too! I'd like to see where this crazy adventure leads us! So Wes, what's the next move?"

"Yes, it is smart to have a course of action now that we have time to actually plan something."

Hawkeye stated matter of factly.

"Well we're nearing the Bern border. We're going to rest here for tonight before we trek on to Bern. Hey Linus, are there any places worth hitting?"

"Let me think."

Linus stated before closing his eyes briefly. He then shot up.

"The Mountains! A lot of the Fang's weapon stock is up there, if we destroy those it'll definitely hit them hard!"

"Then the Mountains we shall go. I have a feeling that we'll run into Eliwood and the others when we get there."

"I would hope so. I would like to reunite with Lord Eliwood, so that I may ask him for forgiveness."

"Not to worry Harken. He will."

"It'd be nice to meet royalty who ain't mad. The King of Plegia is certainly a few screws loose of a construct if ya get me."

"A Mad King? Sounds like the King of Magmeal."

"You gotta Mad King on Elibe too?"

"In a sense. He's kind of obsessed with military power."

"So is mine mate! Kinda scary eh? What's his name?"

"Don't know, don't care. All I know is he will be buried six feet deep before this journey is over."

"Fair enough I suppose. If you find yourselves in Plegia, be wary of Mad King Gangrel. The poor sod would use any reason to punt a baby if he wanted."

"Likewise if you find yourself in Magmeal. The King would find any reason to recruit you to his army, and no normally means death in Magmeal. It seems like the only countries on my side of the continent that have a lick of sense is Rendall and Latasi."

"Bern isn't lookin' nice either. They're always the first to instigate war, and now we're going to be trekking right in their territory. We should expect anything."

"Linus I hope you know the location of this stronghold. It would kind of suck if we get lost on the way."

"Not to worry Druid. I remember the path there vividly. We'll be there within the hour if the snow isn't too harsh."

"Alright! Just thinkin' about what could be is gettin' me blood pumpin'! I don't think I'll be gettin' a lot of sleep tonight, if I'm gonna be honest."

"If you want I can cast a sleep spell on you Kole."

"That would be nice of ya mate. Oh shit! I almost forgot about that drink I owe ya because of you helpin' me promote! Stay right there, what do you normally drink?"

"Just an Ale is fine for now."

"Barkeep! Two Ales stat!"

"You six are heading to Bern tomorrow? As thanks for helping our town out, we would like to open our supply up to you all. Anything to help you all prepare. Just make sure you hit the Black Fang hard."

"Of course mate! We'll rough em' up good for ya! Ain't that right Wes!"

"You heard the lady. We'll make sure to come back with stories of our victories."

"I look forward to it. Here ya go sister."

"Thanks mate! How much I owe ya?"

"It's on the House tonight. Enjoy."

"Cheers mate! Here ya go Wes! Bottoms up!"

*Clink*! And we both take a big swig of our glasses. I look at Linus and he looks like he's reminiscing.

"What are you thinking about Linus?"

"Just about how this ragtag group of pseudo mercs reminds me of how The Fang used to be before Nergal and _her_ tainted it."

"We'll save the Fang Linus. And if we can't, then we'll give it a proper burial."

"For my sake, let's hope for the former."

I finish the glass and return it to the Barkeep. I turn around to head for my room but before I look around the lounge. This certainly a different group of people. Linus is most likely recalling better memories of The Fang, Kole was finishing her Ale with Geitz and Hawkeye staring at her with a confused look on their face. Harken is silently thinking about who knows what, and I assume Rei is with Fae in her room. We couldn't be anymore different, but hey we get along just fine. And I've got no problem with that.

 **Support Lvl with Team B Increased to C!**

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! Sorry that this took so long, but I took a break from writing to clear my mind. Hope you enjoyed it! I especially had fun writing Kole's dialogue. Speaking of Kole let's talk about her for a second. When I came up with her character I tried make her well meaning warrior. With the warrior part coming first most of if not all the time. But she's well aware of her surroundings in a both physical and a metaphorical sense. Hence why she knows about Gangrel, and can easily relate him to the King of Magmeal. Speaking of Gangrel it's pretty clear that Kole is from Plegia because she stated that she's half Plegian, half Chons'inian. This is to tease the story after Blazing Story as well as to show you who Kole is before I put her in any other stories because I feel like she's going to be everywhere.** **Also, off topic not off topic Kole is barefoot, she thinks shoes hinder her movements further iterating the fact that she's known as the Human Beastkin. Anyway, Read and Review as always. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check on King-san. Later!**


	9. Chapter 9: One Big Happy Family

The next morning after we got our supplies from the townsfolk we head off for Bern. It was a long walk even if we were on the border, so I decided to read up on Eclipse since I now have the skill to do so without drawbacks of any kind. Eclipse speaks a lot about the Moon and it's various phases. Turns out there were some Druids who believed that the Moon contributed to how our magic worked. An odd observation to say the least. The creators of this Tome found that through finishing Eclipse and a fair amount of Anima knowledge would open doors that not even the most powerful of this Class can reach. I guess that's just mean I should start reading Anima Tomes.

 **Wes is ½ done through learning Natural Element Manipulation!**

"Yo Wes!"

"Kole, how are things?"

"Fine as they can be for our scenario. What are ya readin'?"

"Eclipse Tome. I found it in the Nabata Desert not too long ago."

"Yea but why are you readin' it now?"

"This is the only chance I have to read it Kole. Now is there another reason as to why you are talking to me or are you going make fun of my habits the whole way?"

"Heh, sorry. What I was trying to say is, thanks."

"Thanks? For what?"

I ask as I put Eclipse away.

"For inviting me on this trip with ya and Rei and Fae. If you didn't show yesterday I would'a been bored outta me skull! So, I swear to ya, I will prove me worth to this team even if it gets me killed."

"Kole I appreciate it, hopefully your death will be the event that will prove your point. I shudder to think about your family if they caught word of your death."

"Family? Wes, mate. I don't have a family. To me, my parents have been dead for a decade and some change."

"What? Why? How?"

"Maybe later. But I said enough, till next time Wes."

And she fell back to where she was.

"Kole. What went wrong?"

 **Support Lvl. Increased.**

"Yo Druid!"

"I have a name Linus. But what is it?"

"We're nearly there. Since violence is inevitable, be wary of the guardian of the place. A Bishop named Kenneth. He's easy to see cause he's fat. He's also pretty adept with an Aura Book."

"Tome, and good to know. Anything else we should look out for?"

"No, save for a couple of Monks. But everyone else is either a Shaman, Druid, Sage, Anima Mage, or something not related to magic at all. The numbers should be small too. This is very hidden but we should try and take out as many as we can before getting caught, because reinforcements come fast."

"Alright. Guess at how long until we arrive?"

"Roundabout 10 more minutes. But we've made good time though so maybe 8 minutes."

"Okay. We got 8 minutes until we arrive at the stronghold. Not a lot of enemies but we will kill silently for as long as we are able. I can't combat the Monks or Bishops, so that will be left for everyone else. Who has a high Resistance for Magic?"

"I do. Tricksters have hella Res."

"Alright, we'll split into small groups. Kole, Hawkeye, and Harken you're with me. Geitz, Fae, Rei, and Linus, you're the second group. We will take out soldiers, while you scout ahead. Until we get caught leave fighting to us. Any questions?"

Silence amongst the normally loud group.

"I'll take that as a no."

"We're here. Everyone get low."

We all hide behind the bushes. We don't see any enemies so far, but we just arrived so that makes sense.

"Where do you think it would be a good idea to split off?"

"Now if you don't mind."

"Scouts, it's go time."

"We'll give you a signal. Geitz get your Bow ready."

"Uh huh I already have it out."

The scout group go and inspect the first building. After a bit they motion for the rest of us to come.

"What's the scenario?"

"Two Shamans, one Druid. Three Wyvern Riders around the corner. How do you want to play this Wes?"

"Kole."

"Wassup?"

"Can you kill them fast enough where they can't call for reinforcements?"

"I can take the Shamans but the Druid's where I need help."

"Harken, go with Kole on my cue."

"Understood."

"Geitz, with me."

"Ahh I see."

We arrive at the corner and like Geitz said there are three Wyvern Riders.

"What's the plan? I can't shoot all three of them down fast enough."

"I know that I'm not demanding. I got an idea. Pull out an arrow."

He complied and pulled out a Steel Arrow.

"What are you thinking?"

"This."

I say as I cast a Flux spell on the arrow tip.

"Now aim for the Rider in the middle."

"Okay."

Geitz got into position.

"Alright on three. One. Two. Three!"

Harken and Kole went inside the building and Geitz shot the arrow. The arrow nailed the middle Wyvern's head and I set off the Flux killing the group of Wyvern Riders. I turn around and I see Kole and Harken, as if nothing happened.

"Everything go well on your end?"

"Yes Wesley."

"You're not bad at this y'know?"

"If you think I'm good wait until you meet Mark. The guy's a tactical mastermind."

"Good t'know."

Soon after we hear a horn.

"That's the reinforcements horn!"  
"What!? But we didn't get caught! Linus you set us up!"

"Let's not jump to conclusions. We didn't get caught but Eliwood and the others probably started the battle in another area."

"Oh. Right, sorry Linus."

"I bet you are."

"Alright change in plans. Does anyone want to stay hidden?"

Silence again.

"Fair enough, find Eliwood, tell him your with me and join the frontline offense. When you do that you'll be under watch of Mark, he wears green and yellow robes and has brown hair. Eliwood is a redhead. Anyone with them is an ally. Until you get to him don't attack unless you are attacked first. Understood?"

" **Understood!** "

"Alright. Best of luck to all of us, and try not to get killed!"

And the group split off, leaving just Hawkeye, Rei, Fae and myself.

"You guys are still here?"

"We want to stay with you. You seem to have the most rational mindset out of everyone here."

"So, where to Uncle Wes?"

"I'm going to find Eliwood."

"Then so are we. Lead the way Husband."

We head in the direction of reinforcements we saw. I turn around I see more Wyvern Riders flying towards us.

"Behind us! Rook! Luna, now!"

Rook flies and flings the Luna spheres utterly destroying the troupe of riders.

"I think it's best we go it alone from here. Who knows when we can be ambushed."

"I'll stay with you Wesley. If Eliwood can't recognize then Pent and Louise most definitely can find me."

"Sounds like a plan Hawkeye."

"We will survey the perimeter of the compound for more reinforcements. Come Fae."

"Stay safe you two."

They both transform and head off in the opposite direction. Hawkeye and I continue our trek southward of the compound.

"You have concocted quite a group Wesley."

"What do you mean Hawkeye?"

"Somehow you have managed to make, a Princess, a Manakete, a Wanderer, a Foreigner, a Tribal Berserker, a Black Fang Alum, and a reformed Hero all work together under one team, with little to no backlash."

"In truth I was worried that my plans earlier would go south. It was luck that the plan actually went through without a hitch."

"But that is besides the point. You, despite your natural attitude can bring unity among any type of person. A skill that is lacking in the general public today. You should never forget that you have that ability Wesley."

"With how politics have been working in the here and now, that will be really difficult Hawkeye."

"But I have the utmost faith that you will see it through."

"We'll see in time won't we Hawkeye?"

"Indeed we will Wesley."

 **Support Lvl. Increased.**

"Ahh, I see Eliwood. He's fighting some Mages."

"I will rendezvous with Pent and Louise."

"Godspeed Hawkeye."

And Hawkeye goes towards Pent and Louise. I rush towards Eliwood and got to him just as a Mage was about to strike him from behind. I quickly cast a Flux spell on him killing him near instantly. Eliwood turned around and noticed me.

"Wes!"

"Eliwood. About time I ran into you again."

"Yes I agree completely. We can wait until later to catch up. Will you lend us your strength?"

"Of course. Some of the folk I met up with while I was away are fighting them as we speak."

"Perfect! Mark! Wes is with us once more!"

"Really? It is so!"

"Mark, it's good to see you again."

"Likewise. But the friendly banter can wait."

"I await your orders Mark."

"Yuki and Luphy are inside the building fending off the reinforcements."

"Say no more. I'm on it."

I say as I book it inside the main building. I see my friends, fighting off the stairwell reinforcements. I run up to them both and join in on their assault.

"That's that."

"Wes!"

"Wes! You're alive!"

Yuki responded as she gave me a big hug.

"It's good to see you both again. But the reunion can wait, we have a battle to finish."

"Right."

"We're with you all the way."

We start to push through the building.

"Wait a minute."

It was Pent.

"We'll come with you right Louise?"

"Of course my beloved."

We basically ravage the main building. After reaching the end an Aura spell barely misses me.

"Wes!"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, the spell missed. That must be Kenneth. Linus told me about him."

" **Linus!?** "

"Long story short, he defected and is fighting with me now."

"I'll save the questions for after the battle."

"I'll take care of Kenneth. Seeing as he's a Bishop he doesn't stand a chance against me."

"Here Pent."

I say as I toss the Silence staff at him.

"Where did you-"

"I don't think you met Harken yet. I'll introduce you after."

"Please do. Alright. Silence staff, work your magic."

Pent raises the Silence up and soon after with the exception of us every other mage has been silenced. In the distance I see some chests.  
"Someone get Matthew or Brother Legault."

"Brother Legault?"

"I'll explain later."

"I'll get Matt."

Luphy says as he runs to get Matthew. I turn back around and I see that Kenneth is dead at Pent's feet as well as a trail of mage corpses laid around the hall. I also see a man in blue with a weird looking sword in his hand.

"What the hell just happened?"

"That man Karel? After having a brief conversation with Lyndis has joined our cause."

"Oh. Okay. Is Kenneth dead?"

"Of course."  
"Did you burn the body?"

"I did not."

I run past him and head into the room where Kenneth's corpse lay. It was gone.

"Damn. Pent, did you forget what Elder Athos said? About how we burn the bodies of our powerful enemies so Nergal can't gather Quintessence?"

"I did forget. My apologies Wesley. But safe passage for the team is priority as of right now."

"That's fair. But next time don't forget."

"I won't. I'll make sure of it."

"Matt this way."

"Ah I see it. Wes! Good to see that you're still alive!"

"Imprisonment was bad but I toughed it through. And hey, I got a promotion out of it."

'"I see! What with your new robes and such. I remember that eruption of Purple Flames at Black Fang HQ like it was yesterday. We'll talk later, for now I got some chests to open."

Matthew said as he took off for the chests. With the battle pretty much over, I made my way to Merlinus' tent. Only the Gods know of how things were with me being gone. On the way Luphy caught up to me.

"Wes! I still can't believe you're here."

"Alas Luphy, I'm here, alive and well. I see that you haven't promoted yet."

"Yes, I have the Guiding Ring on me, I just want to wait until I know I am ready."

"A smart decision, but we're reaching the final stages of this war. Better you promote sooner than later."

I say as I pull out Eclipse.

"Wes! Are you really reading Eclipse? Remember what happened with Fenrir?"

"How can I forget? But with a meeting with Athos, my Weapon Proficiency skyrocketed. To me a Fenrir, feels like a Flux now. It truly is astonishing."

"If you are so sure. But do be careful. We just got you back, and it would hurt us all if you did something rash."

"I'll bear that in mind Luphy. We'll talk later."

"Of course!"

 **Support Lvl. Increased.**

Luphy left, and Yuki quickly took his place.

"You're back!"

"I am. How are things Yuki?"

"Well."

She said as she took a deep breath. Or several.

"Luphy and I are planning on getting married after the war!"

My eyes widen at the comment.

"Really? That's fantastic news! It took you two long enough. I was wondering when Luphy would finally build the nerve to ask you out."

"Really?"

"Yes really. He thought that you were too good for him."

Yuki blushed madly at the prospect.

"Oh dear. I do love him so much. And now that you're back, it's the icing on the cake."

"Sorry I took so long. I had to make sure I was prepared to be surrounded by people I care for. The Promotion was nasty. At times I have flashbacks of the Dread Isle where flooded the Black Fang HQ grasslands with Fenrir."

"We're here for you Wes. You know this, and we'll do whatever necessary to make your return as nice as possible. Well, for our situation anyway."

"Thanks Yuki. You're the best."

"I know. But hearing it from you is sweet."

She responds as she hugged me.

"I'm going to find Luphy. We'll talk later?"

"Sure Yu."

 **Support Lvl. Increased.**

I arrived at Merlinus' tent.

"Merlinus? Are you there?"

Merlinus popped his head out and upon seeing my face he brightened up.

"Wesley!"

He hopped out of the tent and nearly tackled me.

"I thought you were done for! We all thought the worst!"

"I'm glad that you trucked on Merlinus. It must've been devastating to the morale, when Ephidel took me. But he got his, I made sure of that."

"Will you stay with us?"

"Of course. I see no point in not doing so. We can catch up whenever I have to guard your tent again."

"Yes! Yes we will Wesley! It's good to have you back!"

I head to leave but I stop.

"Merlinus?"

"Yes Wesley?"

"Two things. One, Matthew should come by soon with some more inventory."

"Noted. And two?"

"I need a Thunder Tome."

He throws one at me and I catch it.

"Thanks Merlinus."

"Not at all Wesley!"

A Thunder Tome. Shamans and Druids joke and call it Fire 2.0. I laugh at myself. That joke is terrible. Comparing Elder Magic to Anima Magic is like comparing an Encyclopedia to a Children's Book. I open it, and because of how easy it was to me I almost already finished it. I would've but my Mother stopped me when I was nearing the end.

"Wesley? You look good with those Druid Robes on."

"Thanks Mother. I see that you're still here."

"Why would I not be? Especially after you were taken, I had to save my baby boy. Mother was the one who went back home. Your disappearance did more damage than we all thought, especially to her. But I had to be strong for you. I am the woman who brought you into this world after all."

"You would really do that despite not raising me?"

I ask with a little bit of shock and sadness.

"Of course honey. I may not have raised you myself, because of your ability to cast Elder Magic naturally. But I still love you like a mother should love her child. I would have visited you more often but your father-"

"Father was an abusive man Mother. He all but disowned me when he learned that I would be a Shaman. He was abusive to the both of us. I still remember you would come and visit Grandma and me and I would notice Shine wounds. To me, him catching Magicblight was Karma."

"Yes, indeed it was. I'm sorry I couldn't be there more sweetie. But Mother did a good job raising you regardless of this. I don't want you to grow without knowing that I love you so much Wesley."

"You mean it?"

"I'm your Mother Wesley. I have to, it's my duty from the day I gave birth to you."

She motioned for a hug. I gave it to her.

"I love you Wesley. Never forget that."

We separate and I can see tears coming down her face.

"Mother, don't cry."

"I'm sorry Wesley. I just want you to know that I mean it."

"I see it now Mom."

"Mom? You haven't call me Mom since you were a child."

"I admit, I have been childish myself. When I was young I used to hate you because you never did visit often. Even Grandma couldn't calm me down. Then I would be so giddy whenever you did come, but I hated the fact that you had to leave. I'm so sorry Mom."

I say tears running down my face. She gave me another hug.

"It's okay. It's okay, I'm sorry I couldn't visit you more. But here we are, and we are closer than ever before. So no more tears okay? For both of us."

I sniff and wipe my face with my sleeve.

"Okay. Thank you Mom."

"Anytime dear. Anything for my baby boy."

 **Support Lvl. Increased! Wes and Lea have reached A Support!**

"Well, I should leave you to finish that Thunder Tome."

"I mean, I'm already almost done. Anima Magic is kind of a joke to me."

"Yes, I heard Mother make jokes about Thunder Tomes being Fire 2.0. She thinks she's clever."

"Heh. It's a joke to all Druids and Shamans. I'm surprised Uncle Canas hasn't told you this before."

"Wesley! Nephew!"

Canas comes and hugs me.

"Uncle! How are you? How's little Hugh?"

"He's fine as am I. I see that imprisonment wasn't fruitless."

"Yes, as you can see I am a Druid now."

"Yes, the look suits you greatly."

"That's what everyone is telling me."

"Wes! I have questions about your travel mates!"

"Uncle, Mom. We can talk later."

"We'll be here sweetie. Right Canas."

"Lea you're pulling my ear!"

"I know smartass! Fire 2.0 huh?"

I walk up to Eliwood, Hector, Mark and Lyndis. With them were Kole, Rei, Geitz, and Linus.

"Care to introduce us to your teammates?"

Mark asked. Hector looked furious as he stared Linus down.

"Where's Fae and Harken?"

"Fae is with Hawkeye, and Harken is talking with Lady Isadora. Now back to our original question."

"No need. Kole is a Trickster from Ylisse, and a legend in her own right. They call her The Beastkin without a Beaststone."

"Which is why she is barefoot."

"Don't knock it till ya try it, Sister."

"The woman next to her is Rei, the Princess of the Beast side of Rendall."

"A pleasure to meet you all."

"The pleasure is ours Princess Rei."

"Rei will do Eliwood."

"Next up is Geitz. Besides being a Warrior who agreed to help, I actually don't know much about him."

"It's not your fault Wes. I like to keep to myself is all. Nice to meet you all."

"So, we finally reach the Elephant in the room. Linus, what are you doing fighting your own men?"

"They ain't my men anymore Red. Wes here told me of Sonia and what she's doin' to the Fang. The Fang is nothing like it was when I was younger. Are we enemies or not?"

"Not the answer I was expecting to hear."

"Well that's the truth Red. Believe it or not I don't care."

"What do you think Hector?"

"Do you honestly care Eliwood? He's Black Fang, therefore he's dead to me."

Hector says before storming off.

"Don't mind him, Lord Uther has just passed, turns out Oswin knew the whole time but was under orders not to tell him."

"Or anyone for that matter. He's been furious ever since."

"Regardless, if you are true to your word then you may fight with us. Wes, if anything bad happens.-"

"Not to worry. I'll kill him myself."

"Really Druid?"

"But you won't. So there's no need to worry."

I shrug.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, Linus since you are with us now, I hope this means you would tell us of Nergal's plans?"

"Sure Brain. I'm an open book."

"I guess that's my cue to leave."

"Many thanks Wes and it's good to have you back!"

"It's good to be back Eliwood."

I respond before heading back to Merlinus' tent. Lyn catches up to me and strikes up a conversation.

"Wesley. I think we're overdue a chat."

"What makes you think that?"

I ask a little confused.

"Well our last conversation was a tactical as we were in Castle Caelin. You wanted to prioritize killing Bauker first, then saving the Soldiers second. Why did you think that when it having more hands would clearly be beneficial?"

"As beneficial as it is to have more soldiers, the common rabble are more likely to be focused?"

"How does that make any sense?"

"The enemy knows you are the heir to the throne once your Grandfather. Any lost soldiers would deal mental damage. So now since you freed them, we had to work twice as fast to make sure they weren't killed. Then I was taken and you know the rest."

"That makes a lot of sense. But it wouldn't work, I'm a strong one."

"Yes you are."

"Lady Lyndis, who is this?"

A Teal haired woman came up with a Pegasus.

"Oh right! Fiora, this is Wesley. He was the person we were trying to save along with Ninian, but escaped because of his promotion."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. Luphy, Yuki, and Ms. Lea spoke about you a lot."

She shook my hand and had a warm smile. I return it.

"You look like Florina."

"Well we are siblings after all."

"Ah, that makes sense. It's nice to meet you Fiora."

"Such manners. I look forward to fighting alongside you. Lyndis, Florina has asked for you."

"Oh! We will continue this conversation later Wes."

 **Support Lvl. Increased.**

"They are planning to do what!?"

"An assassination attempt on Prince Zephiel, constructed by King Desmond of Bern."

I walk up to Linus and Mark.

"What kind of a father would hire assassins to kill his child?"

"A Mad One, that's who Druid."

"Sounds like somethin' Gangrel's stinkin' ass would do."

"When is this assassination attempt?"

"Tonight, so if you plan on stopping it we best move and fast."

"Everyone pack up! We head for Castle Bern!"

Mark says as he runs to tell Eliwood. Rei, Fae, Geitz, Hawkeye, Pent, Louise, Legault, Luphy, Uncle Canas, Mom and Yuki join the rest of us.

"Why are we heading for Castle Bern when it's almost nightfall?"

"Sonia is sending assassins to kill Prince Zephiel tonight."

"What? Who would do such a thing?"

"Apparently King Desmond. I don't know what caused him to pull something this maddening."

"I don't like that look on your face Husband. I haven't seen you like this since before we killed Paul and Jasmine."

"Did she call you Husband?"

"We aren't married, but that doesn't stop her from calling me that."

"I can't help myself."

"Well we must save the child, if Zephiel is killed then that would pretty much solidify Bern's allegiance to Nergal. The last thing we need is a repeat of Darin. And if he wants his son to die he is psychologically weaker than Darin was."

"I'd like to have a chat with the King of Bern. As in violently murder him in his throne room."

"No Wes. We don't need you to relapse. Next thing you know you'll be lost to the Elder Magic yourself."

"Yes I know. Hearing that gave me flashbacks of my father."

"He's gone sweetie. How about focusing your anger towards whoever is performing the hit?"

"Remember our talk Wesley. Now is not the time to lose focus. You are the adhesive that keeps this group together. You lose focus and this group falls in shambles."

"Fair enough."

I look at our previous battlefield. It was all but devoid of life, save for us.

"Well it's time to go."

"After you."

"What a ragtag group of Outcasts we have here."

"But we get along though."

"Let's call this group Team Outcast!"

"Oh Fae, that's cute."

"Eh, we'll take it. Good job Fae."

"Yay!"

 **Support Lvl with Team Outcast has increased to B!**

After clearing out of the stronghold we moved as fast as we can to Castle Bern. On the way we see footprints, and Eliwood notices.

"Oh no."

"On the double people!"

I yell to the group. I take the time to finish up Thunder. A weird Element to say the least. But at least I have an answer for Bishops if absolutely necessary. And because of it I now have a general idea on a strategy.

 **Wes has learned Natural Element Manipulation!**

"Brother Wes."

"Ah Brother Legault. It's good to see you."

"Yea, same. We're about to head straight into the Black Fang's best soon. I think Ursula may be here too."

"Really? Well I'm going to assume it's gonna be dark in the castle but I'll keep an eye out."

"Say, Brother Wes."

"Yea Legault?"

"You think she'll defect like Linus?"

"You don't think so?"

"I never said that. But she has a very complex set of standards when it comes to people she would fight and work with."

"Hurricane ain't wrong Druid. One time she wouldn't spar with me because I had a Tomahawk and not a Killer Axe on my person."

"That is odd, you two are right. But she gave me her word that she planned on leaving. I plan on seeing it through, no matter it takes."

I say as I summon the Dusk Lantern and throw the Thunder Tome inside the flames. I send the Lantern away. We finally arrive at the back of Castle Bern. Eliwood stops us all.

"Alright we're all here. Before we have Mark explain the plan, I would like to say that Wes is once again with us, more powerful than before. Good to have you with us again Wes."

"It's good to be back."

"Now Mark?"

"Alright, we cut for time as is so I'll keep it short. There are two back entrances, we know this because we had Florina scout ahead. One way is open already but the other way is locked. One of our thieves I say Matthew will open the door and we'll send him and six others down that path. We'll send another seven down the other path. The rest will guard Merlinus. Any questions?"

No one said anything.

"Alright. Matthew, Harken, Isadora, Raven, Lucius, Hector, and Marcus take the locked door."

They all followed Matthew to the locked door.

"Eliwood, Lyn, Oswin, Kole, Ms. Lea, Wes, and Linus you take the other path. Best of luck. If anyone gets hurt bring them back and we'll switch. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Godspeed to us all. Hopefully we can still save the Prince."

We break off into our separate units. We head inside and like I predicted it's near pitch black.

"Anyone got a Torch?"

I ask the group.

"Yes, Merlinus gave me a few before we departed. Ms. Lea, would you please light these."

"Sure sweetie."

Mom says as she lights up the Torches. I pull out the Dusk Lantern and light it with a Fenrir Flame.

"What is that Wes?"

"This was the Levin Sword I had but after some events it became a Lantern. If I throw a tome inside the fire it picks up its secondary effects. So far it knows the secondary effects of Jormungand, and Luna."

"Wait if it knows Luna's secondary effects then you can light up the torches in the hall."

"But if we do that we'll give away our position and make them move faster to kill Zephiel, if he even is alive. We should keep using the Torches and the Lantern as a light source because they don't have them."

"Fair enough. We'll follow your lead."

We keep moving down the halls until we see a Fighter. Armed with a Swordslayer.

"See this is why we shouldn't light the halls."

"Point proven. So what should we do."

"Kole you have a Lancereaver on you?"

"Say no more. Be back in a jiff."

Kole says before sneaking and quickly killing the Fighter. She motions us to come where she is.

"Good job Kole."

"It's nothin'. Let's keep movin' yea?"

We all comply soon enough we get to the corridor and we see a girl with green hair and a white and blue getup. Linus stops us all.

"Wait a second. That's Nino!"

"You know her?"

"She's sister in law. Sonia's kid."

"Why is she fighting Fang members?"

"Apparently she defected too. Linus go tell her what's happened. We'll stay and guard the place. Lyn go with him, to make sure he's not an enemy."

"Right come on Linus."

"Yea yea."

The pair go off to talk to Nino. In the meantime, we hear a faint galloping noise.

"Do you guys hear that? Sounds like a Horse galloping."

"Yeah I hear it. I think it's getting louder."

"Die enemies of Lord Nergal!"

A voice yells from down the hall.

"Mom, Elfire!"

I say as I fling a Luna Sphere down the hall. Mom casts an Elfire spell at the same time. We don't hear the galloping anymore.

"I think it hit."

"I'm not taking any chances. Someone toss their Torch. I have an idea."

"I wanna see this."

Kole says as she tosses her Torch in the same direction. We wait a second for it to hit.

"Ow!"

"That's my cue."

I say as I cast another Fenrir Flame, throw it in my Lantern and I fling my Lantern. A second later we hear it break and we see a combined eruption of red and purple Flames. Along with that Paladin's screams.

"Holy Shit!"

"Ingenious Wes! How did you know that Fenrir's Flames would spread with the regular ones?"

"I didn't. That was a wild guess."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm no Superman Eliwood. A Druid is only as powerful as his creativity. And plus we don't have to worry about getting flanked this way. At the cost of not being able to traverse that hall until the flames die down."

"A smart play regardless. Look Linus is giving us the okay to move in now."

We move up to where Linus, Lyndis, and Nino are.

"So Linus. What the hell is happening?"

"Sonia sent Nino here and Jaffar to kill Prince Zephiel but Nino refused to do it. She defected and Jaffar did the same, but they were followed. I'm convinced that Sonia hired Jaffar to kill Nino after the hit was performed. But like I said he was moved by Nino's merciful actions and defected too."

"So Zephiel is alive?"

"Yes Red. The Prince is alive."

"Great! Change of plans, fight up until we arrive outside his room and then we will guard it. Someone should tell Mark of the news."

"I'll go, and I'll see if I can get some reinforcements."

"Good idea Oswin. Godspeed."

"I'll go with ya Big Guy can't go anywhere alone. We a team now."

"Thank you Kole. Onward."

Oswin and Kole head off to tell Mark.

"Nino can you fight?"

"I'm an Anima Mage. I have an Elfire Tome but if you have any others I'll take those instead. Elfire is a little difficult for me right now."

"Her child, have a Thunder instead. I'll take your Elfire for now. My name is Lea. It is nice to meet you."

"Well Ms. Lea it is nice to meet you too."

"We'll have a proper greeting after we solidify that Zephiel is safe."

"Right. Let's keep moving."

We continue fighting our way through the corridor, until we arrive at the center of the Palace.

"This is the Prince's room. I remember not closing the door when me and Jaffar left."

"Someone should go in and tell him of the scenario."

"That's a horrible idea! We don't want to scar the kid. Someone should stay and guard the door while the rest of us fight off the enemy."

"What did we miss?"

Kole asked with Oswin, Dorcas, and Legault.

"Uncle Legault?"

"Nice to see ya Little Nino."

"Not much Kole. We're outside the Prince's room. We're debating on who should guard it."

"I'll do it."

"Really Kole? I would think you'd want to be on the front line."

"Not when I can't see Wes. Being the best damn swordsman in the world don't mean shit if I can't see my enemies. Instinct can only go so far."

"Good point."

"Well that's one. But we should have two to be safe."

"Wes, join me."

"Why me?"

"Because I think we need to have a discussion after our last talk. Now get your scrawny ass right here."

Kole said through clenched teeth.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Well I guess that's it. Best of luck you two."

And the group goes on ahead.

"Well Kole? What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about earlier."

"Oh that. You said you didn't have a family. What do you mean?"

"Look, it's a long story. So if you don't want to-"

"Kole we are friends right? I will listen to what you have to say."

"Thanks mate. Anyway, like when we first met I said me Pa was Chon'sinian and me Ma was Plegian. They were both great Swordmasters in their own right. But they didn't want their baby girl to follow in their footsteps. But when I persisted, they started to gradually treat me worse and worse. When I was thirteen when I made clear that I still want to be a swordswoman they disowned me. Threw me out on the street. Not too long after that Pa left Ma and went back to Chon'sin. So with no one to go to, I went and gone to the arena. On that day a great Swordmaster was there fighting against a Lance Paladin. And the way he moved Wes, it was something I never seen before. So, with a wooden stick as my sword I mimicked everything he did. The stance, the poise, the way he swung, the way he parried, dodged. Everything."

I say nothing as Kole goes along with her story.

"He would be there every week and whenever he was I would sneak in the arena and do the same thing. Next thing I knew, three years had passed. At the age of sixteen I went and became a Myrmidon, using the money I got through begging on the Plegian streets and slums I got an Iron Sword. I entered myself in the next arena tournament. And by the grace of the Gods I won, gaining a place to lay me head, and a place to earn money. Another year passed and I had an undefeated streak in the arena. So much wins in fact, they had to temporarily kick me out. So using some of the money I earned I took a ship to Chon'sin. At this point I could pinpoint me own weaknesses. I was surrounded by brutes unrefined soldiers so me offense was great. But due to the fact that they were brutes, they couldn't move at all. I went to an arena in Chon'sin to see what the Swordmasters did over there. And I saw him. I saw me Pa. He was fighting that day, against that same Swordmaster who I mimicked when I was thirteen."

"What happened?"

"Me Pa won. But instead being a sport and sparing him he broke the rules and killed him."

"What?"

"Me thoughts exactly. But I got what I came for. Pa had a moniker. The Chon'sinian Snake, from the way he moved. He fuckin' slithered how he used his feet to move. Lookin' back at it he was pretty flamboyant, and he had a superiority complex. So, I told me self, "don't use his movement. Don't honor the bastard!" What I didn't know was that he noticed me. And when I was on the way out of the arena he blindsided me. He then furiously asked me how I was alive? He then angrily spat that I should've died in Plegia. And when I told him that I was here to learn how to move better to better me swordsmanship it drew him over the edge. He nearly killed me right there if it weren't for a Beastkin. A Cat Taguel, he ended up nursin' me back to health and after telling him of my quest to better me swordsmanship by improving how I move, he offered to teach me the ways of the Cat Taguel. So for two years I lived with this Cat Taguel, and he taught me on how I can transfer how Cat Taguel moved in their beast form into human movement, which explains why I move the way I do. It was because of the winters there that me hair became snow white, and me skin so pale. Also because I learned the culture of the Taguel I stopped wearing shoes."

"Your hair isn't naturally white?"

"Not at all. Family's hair was a dark orange. But Chon'sinian winters changed that for me. Not that I miss it, I hated me hair when it was orange. When it became white I welcomed it. He also gave me scars on me face that would reminisce me of the Cat Taguel. They look similar to whiskers. But anyway, at nineteen I finished the training the Taguel had for me, and I returned to the Chon'sinian mainland and entered the next arena tourney to test me new movements. I blew threw me bracket, and I faced me Pa in the finals."

"Did you win?"

"By the skin of me teeth. It stung him greatly to live with the fact that the person who handed him his first loss ever, was his own kid whom he thought was no longer alive. The next day I left Chon'sin to head back to Plegia. I never been back to Chon'sin. When I returned I went back to where I used to live before they kicked me out. Ma still lives there. I go there, and I challenge me Ma to a duel. I knocked her on her ass. She couldn't recognize me anymore cause of me hair and skin. When I told her that it was her daughter she broke down and asked why did I did this to her? And I responded with: "You made me do this Mama. You neglected me and I used your hate as motivation. All of this is your fault. If you loved me all these years this wouldn't have happened." I left after that and I never returned. I moved to Ylisstol, and became a regular at the arena there. And that's where I remained until I decided to come here. I never had a family, I had no friends. The only thing I could rely on was the sword I carried. You know how that feels Wes? To have the only thing you can place faith in is an inanimate object? It's a feelin' no one should have to go through. So, when you and Rei and Little Fae and Hawkeye and I met and you let me come with you on this crazy journey. I was makin' regular conversation for the first time since I left the Cat Taguel in Chon'sin. We had a beer together. It may have been nothin' to you, but to me it was the world."

"Wow Kole. I didn't expect all of that from you."

"It's always the people with the most simple of dreams that have the most complex background. But for the first time in me life, this group of misfits are people I can place me trust in. I can call this group me friends. And this is all because of you Wes. So for that, I am eternally grateful. Thank you so much, from the bottom of me heart."

"Kole, you're welcome. I hope this friendship lasts for a long time."

"Me too. Sorry for ramblin' like that. Let's get back to guardin' Zephiel eh?"

"Yea, let's do that. And there's no need to apologize, it seemed like you needed to vent to somebody. I'm glad you did it to me. Now we're even closer."

"Yeah. We are aren't we? Thanks a bunch mate."

 **Support Lvl. Increased.**

"What's going on?"

We turn to see the Young Prince himself Zephiel.

"It's a long story kiddo. People are tryin' to kill ya so head back in your room and hide."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"How do I know you're not the assailant?"

"Because kid, if we were we would not be having this conversation. Smart ass brat."

I say before I look back at the main corridor to see the two groups fighting together. Seems like they united and are holding the Fang off.

"Well…."

"You are still here? Kid, head back inside. We will make sure no one comes after you."

"O…. okay."

He then went back to his room.

"Jeez."

In the distance I see a familiar figure. Her blue hair makes her easily recognizable.

"Kole stay here, I have some persuading to do."

"You betcha."

She responds as I book it towards the mounted figure. I finally catch up to her. Ursula.

"Ursula!"

"*Gasp*! Wes! You are here!"

"Of course I'm here! What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm feigning allegiance to Sonia. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Uh, you are hurting your allies! Legault, and Linus are with us!"

"They are? Oh no! I messed up! Alright, I'll join you now to make up for my mistake."

"You better! If you kill a high priority target make sure you burn the body so Nergal can't take their quintessence! I'm heading back to my guard post!"

"Sorry! I'll work extra hard for you!"

I hear as I rush back to my post. I didn't have to stay for too long though thankfully.

"Everybody! The battle is won!"

I breathe a sigh of relief after hearing that. We all finish off the last of the soldiers before heading out. When we make it outside I see Ursula, Nino, and Jaffar with Eliwood, Hector, and Lyndis. Ursula points at me with a light blush on her face. I sigh and head over there.

"Wesley, I don't know how you can cause Four Fang members to defect like this."

"I don't know either Eliwood. But Ursula is one of us now, and if we have to have the same conditions with Linus then fine."

"No need. You were fantastic tonight. Things should go smoother with you here. Come on we found an inn, and we're going to head there to rest."

"Lead the way."

I say as we pack up and head for the town. When we arrived everyone else for the most part went to sleep, but for some reason I couldn't do the same. I head outside for some air, and I see Jaffar and Nino having a conversation, I put on an invisibility spell and get close enough to hear.

"Nino. Where are you going?"

"I have to know Jaffar… I have to know why Mother lied to me like this. I have to know the truth, before I can move on."

What the hell? Is she talking about Sonia? Yea Linus did say that Sonia wanted Jaffar to kill her after they assassinate Zephiel. So I guess the feeling's justified."

"Then I can go with you."

"Jaffar. Thank you."

And the two went off. I take the spell off, soon enough I was joined by Team Outcast, Fiora and Ursula.

"That poor child. She's going to get herself killed."

"We gotta tell Eliwood!"

"No. We don't want to risk them not going especially Hector. He was giving Jaffar the death stare. We go alone."

"Wes are you sure you don't want me to wake up Lyndis at least?"

"No, Fiora. You don't have to go either."

"Forget it. I want to help too. You guys seem close, and I want to join too."

"Well I wish we can have a proper initiation or something but we're strapped for time. Come on, let's follow them fast!"

I say as we all run after them. When we caught up with them we found Nino having a conversation with Sonia.

"You worthless piece of garbage! Die!"

"Oh no you don't!"  
I say instinctively as I fling a Flux spell at her Fimbulvetr Storm cancelling the effect.

"Well well well. If it isn't Mr. Nightmare. I owe you you know? Killing Ephidel like that? It shot me up on Lord Nergal's ranks!"

"You're not welcome. If anything I should be thanking you."

"Hmph. Whatever for?"

"For giving us the chance to silence you once and for all."

"You think you can take me? You and what army!?"

Sonia said as she laughed. But she quickly shut her mouth when Team Outcast showed themselves.

"Well, Mad Dog, Blue Crow, Hurricane. I never expected for you to defect."

"Shut the hell up Sonia! Everything in the Fang went downhill after you and Nergal showed up! Now I'm thankful like Wes, because now I get the opportunity to gut you like the emotionless fish you really are!"

"We shall see Mad Dog Linus! And you Blue Crow! I expected better of you! And you defected too? Why betray Lord Nergal like this?"

"Because Sonia. You and Nergal both treated me like shit, since I joined. I thought you were perfect in every way, but no perfect being would harm a child, especially there own daughter!"

"Hmph. I do whatever I please. If only you came earlier you could've saved your pathetic Father."

"You Harlot!"

"Hold Linus! You're gonna pay for this Sonia. Just you watch. You picked the wrong day to pick a fight with us."

"Hmph! What is a band of freaks, geeks, and outcasts going to do against me, Perfection!?"

"Kill you. A simple question deserves a simple answer after all."

"We shall see Druid."

She simply responds before teleporting away. We see Morphs everywhere. I walk up to Nino, and the former Fang members do the same.

"We're here for you Nino. We are going to get through this. I promise."

"Wes?"

"We all are Little Nino."

"Uncle Legault?"

"Just like old times eh Nino?"

"Big Bro?"

"We're all here for you child."

"Ms. Ursula?"

"Nino. Let's do this."

"Jaffar? Okay. Okay! Let's do this!"

"Wesley! You're our tactician since Mark isn't with us! Our lives are in your hands!"

"Alright. I can do this. I can do this. Okay. Team Outcast! Let's get to work!"

Collective shouts of approval from the group.

"What a big happy family eh?"

"You can say that again Kole."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! Now Team Outcast has been completed with Ursula joining and Fiora volunteering. Sorry this took forever but having so many stories up is taking its toll on me. But I won't falter, for the sake of the people. Before I do the usual, let's talk about Wes. Originally Wes was supposed to be a Swordmaster, with the same backstory. But instead of finding solace with Team Outcast, he would find solace in one of the girls. But I decided to change it because I couldn't figure out which girl to choose, I was leaning towards either Lyndis or Karla but I decided against it. So I made him a Shaman instead, which lead to him being Niime's grandson, which lead to the creation of Lea, Luphy, and Yuki. So in the end it turned out well. Anyway, what did you guys think? Did you like this chapter? Did you not? Let me know with a review or a PM, and while you're at it check out my profile and give my other stories a shot! I'm going to start writing Chapter 3 of U.A. after I get some sleep because by the time this chapter uploads it'll be about 2:35-2:40 where I am. So anyway, I rambled long enough I'm gonna let you all go. Bye-Bye!**


End file.
